Hesitant Return
by edPod
Summary: Five years after Ed dies, Truth revives him with good intentions at heart, but Ed is reluctant to leave. A series of accidents lead Ed to take on a new identity to fool everyone as they struggle with the uncanny likeness the newcomer has with their own Ed
1. Prologue

_I decided to write a prologue because I want to delay chapter 11. XD_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Roy Mustang hated riots; he really did, especially when it involved some whacked up alchemist using his talent to harm the people rather than helping them. Sorting it out was usually complicated since Roy had to keep the criminal alive. And that typically ended the lives of several soldiers, so he needed to finish the job as quickly as possible. 

That thought drove him to speed up his car as he arrived at the scene. A crowd of military men surrounded what seemed to be a battered, unrecognizable building where the source of shouts and screams was uprising from. As the Flame Alchemist stepped out, the men separated to allow him through, knowing with relief who this was. The Hero of Ishbal was finally here, and along with the Fullmetal Alchemist, they were sure to settle the situation pronto.

Roy located Edward along the front lines immediately, for though Ed may be small, his blonde head was almost impossible to miss.

"Ed," Roy barked the minute he caught up to the short alchemist, "I want a report."

Ed launched into a detailed and notably heated description of the situation. "An idiot of an alchemist is in that building with a whole family held as hostages. He doesn't seem to want a guaranteed safe passage. This has something to do with revenge and whatnot, which is just irrational and pointless. I swear, if something happens to that family…" Ed lost Roy's attention at this point.

Roy wordlessly noted Ed's regular anger in this particular riot. Since Ed had no real family of his own, it only made sense that he would try to protect those who has.

A sudden scream erupted into the air, silencing everyone. All eyes stared down at the beat-up structure, waiting to see what's happened. Collective clicks repeated as each person reloaded their guns at the sight of a small cluster of people walking steadily out the building. Amidst the group, stood the crazy alchemist, shielded from all sides by a circle of the hostages. He forced the terrified assembly on with a somewhat hastily transmuted and crooked knife. In his other hand, he held a loaded gun.

The man of the family, evidently the father, glanced around his options. He could let the alchemist do whatever he wants and lead them away from the soldiers, or he can attack and perhaps escape safely as the military rushed at them. He chose the latter. After all, he wasn't about to let some threat to his family flee by using them.

Like all fathers, his motives had been for the good, but his plan wasn't well thought through.

The father elbowed the alchemist in the face, and the guy lost his grip on the knife as his hand fled to his face. The entire family seized that chance and ran like hell towards safety. But the alchemist recovered a bit too quickly and found his other weapon the gun. He aimed it recklessly and shot. Luck seemed to have made a nasty choice to be on his side, for the bullet struck home in the father's back.

The mother let out an ear piercing shriek and dropped to her knees. That was her mistake. When the husband fell, she should've taken responsibility and supported her two children to the cover of the soldiers. But when she broke down with grief, her kids were clueless of where to turn. One way was their parents; the other was a crowd of armed and complete strangers. The more favorable choice seemed obvious.

The alchemist pointed his gun again, this time targeting the mother. That's when Ed flipped. Edward has never been a fan of dads, considering his history with his own, but his father had left them on purpose. This man, on the other hand, hadn't wanted to leave his family all alone, and that was good enough for Ed. His heart went out to the two little boys especially. They already lost a father; Ed knew how unbearable it would be to lose a mother.

Edward launched forward toward the mom, all else forgotten. He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't even considering alternatives. There was no time to strategize and plan. It was now or never. And Ed chose now. He always was one to be irrational and rash…

The bullet never reached the mother. It was stopped short by two feet, stuck in the chest of Edward Elric.

It was like the calm before the storm, or maybe it should be considered the calm before a bigger storm seeing that a storm has already passed through. Either way, all was quiet as every eye stared at Ed, every man praying they were wrong. They could not have seen that. They could not have just seen that bullet struck the Fullmetal Alchemist in the chest. But much to their dismay, Ed toppled back, falling on the now even more frightened woman.

Roy snapped into action, literally. He sent streaks of fire after the damned alchemist, who was now conjuring his best shield from what he could gather in the ground. His hastily alchemized cover disintegrated in the advance of the Flame Alchemist's inferno. But the alchemist had an incredible endurance. He ran for the building again, despite the second-degree burns along his entire body.

If Roy had attacked again, the man would most surely have died. But Mustang had more worry for Ed than that bastard. Roy was already by the boy's side, watching as the bloody blonde was loaded onto a stretcher and rushed into a makeshift hospital being set up the very moment. Doctors, or at least people who called themselves doctors, crowded around Ed, now working on him with everything they've got. Mustang and a few random others stood off to the side, waiting patiently with dread flowing through their whole body.

Nobody had cared to watch time, so no one knew for sure how long it took before the doctors stepped back in defeat. They shook their heads hopelessly. It was either let the boy suffer his last few breaths or end his pain sooner with a scalpel. Just as a brave doctor advanced with the tiny knife, Ed stirred. Hope flooded back into the residents of the room, and the surgeons rushed around Ed again, but Edward waved them off. Even he, while suffering slight disorientation, knew his chances of survival were bleak. The only thing he wanted now was a word with Al. But since that was obviously impossible, he had to use a deliverer for his message. The only one he trusted enough here was Roy Mustang. As much as he disliked the man, he still had faith in him.

Roy stepped forward when Ed indicated at him with a small flick of his finger. Still amazed that Edward was even conscious, Roy went up. He knew Ed had something to say, something probably for Alphonse. But Roy couldn't make out the scrambled words.

Ed couldn't even begin to say what he intended to. Everything he had to confess to Al could fill a dozen pages, half a minute wasn't nearly enough. But Ed knew what he would find the most comfort in telling Al. And it wasn't the typical, 'I love you' shit or, 'Remember me forever' mumbo jumbo. Ed was already sure Al would do that. What he needed reassurance in was something else.

Mustang leaned in closer, wincing at the sound of slight gurgling. "Fullmetal, what? I can't understand you."

"Al…" Edward Elric got no further. His last breath escaped with a sigh, as though finally releasing all the burdens and guilt he has been carrying for nearly half his life. Ed's unusually radiant eyes now glazed over to a disgusting dull as death took its claim on him. The Fullmetal Alchemist was no more.

------------------------------------------------

Edward stood dumbly at the Gate. Somewhere in his subconscious, he saw the thin, black arms stretch out for him. He felt their disgusting touch as they wrapped around his limbs and waist, dragging him into the Gate as it creaked open. But Ed didn't care. He's been through all this already.

There was only one thought conscious in his mind as he closed his eyes against the dazzling light:

_I just hope Al can still find it in his heart to forgive his big brother…_

* * *

_I had to combine chapters 1 and 2 so that I can fit this in at the beginning without deleting everything. I don't know if this can be reviewed. If not, then please send me a PM. Yes, that would be nice. XD Thank you for reading this and if you find any grammar mistakes, point them out for me. _


	2. The Return

_If anyone has already written this idea, please tell me so I can discontinue this._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (I'll be really worried if any of you thought I did.)_

* * *

Explanation (kinda), 

My story takes place a bit after Lior, only Al was not turned into a Philosopher's Stone. Scar killed the bomb dude and the Stone was never created. Thus, the brothers looked for an alternative way to get back their bodies. In the end, Ed and Al came up with a theory and returned Al to his human form. Ed decided to keep his automail though, because as we all know, it's been handy more than once. He also remained a State Alchemist to help others while Al got settled in Resembool; they visited each other on a monthly basis. Riza and Roy brought their relationship up too. Now back to Ed and Al. Only half a year after their wish was granted, Ed was killed. And I don't mean disappeared so presumably: dead. I mean shot in the chest and with a dozen doctors around: dead. But after five long years of mourning, Ed returns. There's just one problem, he doesn't want to reveal himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric was dead. Al and his companions all stood in front of his grave on the fifth anniversary of his death. The sky of Resembool was as clear as ever but the people below stirred with sorrow. Dozens and dozens of citizens from all over the town had gathered just a bit farther back, close enough to say their words but far enough to allow privacy to the figures clad in uniforms. They didn't see Winry and Pinako Rockbell or Alphonse Elric standing there too.

Oh, how she missed him. Winry was in love with him. She just didn't realize it until he had gone…

Pinako dabbed a tear from her eye. The boy was like a grandson she never had the chance to have…

Roy Mustang had a frozen expression on his face; he only gets this overwhelming urge to cry twice in a year. Once when he's at Hugh's grave and once here…

Armstrong, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman glanced at him before returning their gazes to the grave. The kid truly was a joy to have worked with…

Alphonse Elric could hold it no longer. He collapsed to his knees and sobbed as a flood of grief overwhelmed him. It was all Al could do to not drown in his own tears. He felt ashamed. He should be proud of his brother. Ed had given his life for a whole family who had been held hostages. If Ed hadn't taken the bullet, the children of that family would not only have lost a father, but a mother too. It was typical of him to have thought of others before himself and even more so for him to have rushed to the aid of a mother. Yet there was still a time, especially when visiting his grave, where Al wished that the whole family had died instead of his brother…

------------------------------------------------

If anyone had paid any attention to their surroundings, they would've noticed the shape of a young man standing behind a cluster of trees at the edge of the cemetery. Every instinct of his was screaming at him to rush to his brother's side, but he couldn't. He knew that if he did, he would never be able to leave again and the Truth would be lonely and friendless once more. The figure in black and red turned around swiftly, his long blonde braid drifted in the cool wind.

------------------------------------------------

The Truth looked down at his one and only friend from his Gate. Edward Elric had come to him some time ago and, amazingly, befriended him. The warmth and care from the soft golden eyes had changed him somehow. They had spent a long time in the Gate together, discussing everything they could think of. But the Truth was the Truth after all and could tell how much Ed wanted to go back. At last, he got over his own emotions and let his friend go. He couldn't help but feel a bit pleased that Edward was still worried for him.

------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations on your promotion, Riza," Winry said with a smile, as she set the table for breakfast.

"Thank you. Being a Colonel is actually more of a handful than I thought," Riza replied modestly.

"Ummmm… Major-General, Sir?" Al asked uncertainly from the other side of the room. He shifted uncomfortably before taking on a determined stance.

"There's no need to be so formal. 'Roy' or 'Mustang' is fine here," Roy said as he looked out Pinako's dining room window. It's been a day since they visited Ed's grave. He stared out over the green fields and watched the birds dance around their nests. There aren't a lot of places as peaceful as this and he was going to miss it when he leaves. Roy thought of how to enjoy his last day here when Al shattered his hopes.

"I want to become a State Alchemist," Alphonse said abruptly.

"What?" Mustang and the others stared at him with doubt.

"I want to have a purpose in life, Sir." Al looked embarrassed but kept his eye contact with Mustang.

"You already have a purpose, Al!" Winry immediately jumped up.

"Please stay out of this, Winry. It's my decision," the gray eyes left Mustangs to look at the flustered blonde.

"I don't care!" Winry had already started sobbing. She had feared this each time they went to Ed's grave. "The military already took Ed from me; I won't let them take you!"

Mustang winced. What she said was only half true. Ed had gone against his orders and went to stop the crazy alchemist. Then he came back on a stretcher with a hole in his chest. At least the family survived. Roy would've gone mad if Ed's death had been in vain.

"I won't die, Winry." Al looked around for help but everyone felt the same as she did.

"No one can stop death. How do we know you won't?" Fuery asked solemnly.

"Because… I'll be careful. Brother was… Brother was a bit…reckless." Al choked.

"I know you're more responsible but would you have let the family die? When it came to helping others, you're as quick as Ed was. Though maybe with a little bit more self-control." Riza tried to smile.

"Do not even consider taking that exam." Armstrong made a move to rip off his shirt.

"Alphonse," Roy interfered quickly, "don't go through with the test. None of us are going to let you."

"That's right. You've got too much to live for." Falman offered helpfully.

"Ummmm… Yeah. We're not gonna tolerate anything you're thinking of trying." Breda added.

"Go look for another job that'll keep you alive and sane longer," Havoc put in.

"See. Everyone is against this. You're completely outnumbered, Al." Mustang looked at him with a satisfied grin before taking a bite of toast in an attempt to look casual.

Alphonse felt like he had been utterly betrayed. They hardly even listened to his motives, and now they're all pretending to be…to be… "You can't tell me what to do," Al hissed. "You're not him." He walked out the door and closed it quietly.

For some reason, Roy would've felt better if he had slammed it.

------------------------------------------------

"I think we should let him," Pinako said thoughtfully as she stared at the shut door.

"You can't be serious!?" Havoc voiced what they all thought.

"You should've seen him. Watching Edward leave. Talking about how much he wanted to go along. He's not much use here anyway. Sure he's great at repairing but he's got nothing to do at other times," Pinako said. She looked up at them all. "As someone who has known him and his brother longer than any of you, I suggest we let him."

"With all due respect, we can't let him become a, as Ed had put it, "dog of the military". Edward wouldn't want that," Riza's voice lowered, "and besides, there's been a lot of trouble at headquarters recently."

"Riza!" Roy looked at his subordinate and wife sternly.

"Don't even try to hide it, Roy! State Alchemists have been rebelling and attacking their commanding officers for months now!"

Roy opened his mouth but Winry broke in.

"Al can't go! Especially when even the inside of the military is out of control!" She yelled tearfully.

The argument carried on for the rest of that day.

------------------------------------------------

Al looked around his room. It had almost everything he's needed from clothes to books. But he wanted to leave. Al pulled on his short hair and collapsed onto his bed. He can't just sit here and do nothing anymore. He should've been there for his brother when he died.

"Brother…I'm sorry I wasn't there to say goodbye." Al closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

From the door, Winry stifled a sob and ran downstairs.

"Al should go," she said, before racing to her own room to weep.

------------------------------------------------

Ed had heard everything. So Al wanted to become a State Alchemist. Edward had been outraged at first but then he heard Al's reason: A purpose in life. That was something Ed empathized. He himself had felt the same thing when he had given back Al's body. Now what? That had been the question. What should I do with myself now? Ed had found his answer, Al's was the same. They truly were brothers.

Sighing, Ed went back to the little hut he had alchemized in the woods around the river leading into Resembool. So he still had it. Alchemy hasn't left him. There wasn't a way to use it in the Gate; he had merely spent the time chatting with the Truth and a few other souls passing through. Some of them stayed for a while before leaving. Either they got bored to stay in the Gate and went to a world instead (just not their own world), or they were brought back. Human transmutation was more common than Ed had imagined. He himself had almost been dragged back by thin, black hands once. The Truth had stopped them but Ed had been worried ever since. Who was trying to bring him back? Al? Was he so desperate that he'll do that? But of course, now that Ed saw Al complete with all his limbs, he knew it was someone else.

Ed filled the stone tub he transmuted out from the riverbank and filled it with alchemically heated water. He looked at his reflection: taller, that's for sure. His facial features were sharper now, and his face appeared less round due to losing his baby fat. His hair was definitely longer and there was also a new scar where he was shot. The Truth had offered to give him back his arm and leg and erase the marks he got from past wounds, but he'd refused. His automail and "disfigures" were a part of him now.

It would still take a long time for him to get use to his new appearance. Time didn't exist in the Gate so he hadn't aged a second since he'd died. But as soon as his soul stepped out, the five years he had missed hit him head on, knocking him unconscious for several hours. They had dressed his corpse in the same outfit he had when he was alive, so when he woke up, he had to resize everything he wore, even his automail. Then of course, he had to break out of his grave.

Now, as he floated in the makeshift bathtub, gazing at the trees and sky above him and listening to the rushing water, he realized that it wasn't just the people from his world that he missed, it was the world itself. How easy it was to take things for granted.

* * *

_I tried my best for getting emotions through, but I don't think I did great. _

_I know having Ed sacrifice himself for a mother was something he would do but it's a bit…below him. Even though I wrote this I had a hard time imagining the Fullmetal Alchemist being brought down by something as simple as a gun. _

_Please tell me anything I need to improve. Less detail, more detail, anything. And any spelling or grammar corrections too. Please._


	3. To Central

_I think I got over my writer's block. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update. This fan fiction I'm writing is one I want to take sincerely._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (pouts)_

* * *

"Goodbye, Winry. Granny Pinako," Al walked out the Rockwells' front door. He had his suitcase ready and Mustang and his staff were waiting patiently at the steps. Al looked up to the window he once stood at with his brother, Ed, and imagined going back to Central. Resembool was a wonderful, homely place and he was going to miss it thoroughly. 

After a teary farewell with Winry and their neighbor, Rose, Al parted with warm hugs for everyone. Especially Rose, the Lior girl he started to like and soon loved since last year. She had been his and Ed's friend along with Winry, but of course, never as close. Now, the simple thought of leaving her was severe.

"You'll come back soon, right?" Rose had a gentle voice like Al's.

"Of course." Al took in her sweet scent and smiled. He was glad he confessed to her two months ago, so now he won't have to worry about her being taken away. She'll be waiting for him, and only him. He knew that. And he was right.

Rose sobbed into Winry's shoulder as the military men and Alphonse Elric left for the station.

------------------------------------------------

"I hate walking," Havoc complained, his cigarette drooping in his mouth. "I don't see why we have to go on foot just because Al doesn't want a wagon ride."

"I won't be back here for a while. I want to take my time and remember this place well." Alphonse gazed around him. He wanted his memory of Resembool to be as clear as it is now to last forever. Al stared at everything to engrave its image into his head. The miles of green that stretched in every direction, the lovely little houses popping up here and there, the graceful brown trails linking them together, the gorgeous crystal clear sky, the fluffy white clouds that drifted with the wonderful breeze, the laughter of children and the chirping of birds… Those were things that he'll remember each time he thought about home.

"We're almost to the station." Mustang looked down and sweaty too, though he didn't whine as much as Havoc. He also liked Resembool. No pollution or traffic. He appreciated that.

------------------------------------------------

Ed snuck on the train. He had on his disguise of a black coat and dark red hair. He hid his automail with his usual gloves, alchemized brown. His hood was on tightly around his head and most of his face was buried in the shadow. And, for good measure, he wore a pair of sunglasses to conceal his eyes.

Boarding the train, he looked for a seat with few people around, but it was difficult. The locomotive wasn't jammed with citizens, but it wasn't exactly spacey either. The place with the least company was actually the one down from where Mustang and his crew were settling. So in other words, Al was sitting back to back with his long-dead brother without even noticing it.

------------------------------------------------

A couple hours on the train had ways to give passengers time to toil on long-forgotten works. Al had just finished sewing a transmutation circle onto his new gloves when the train jerked to a sudden stop.

"We're not even close to Central yet…" Riza glanced outside. There was little but grasslands as far as the eye could see. And she wasn't named 'Hawkeye' for nothing.

"That's funny. Could it be a malfunction with the train?" Roy looked around. Then, as if on cue, the speaker turned on and a stressed female voice broke through.

"The train has been captured by hijackers. All passengers please evacuate—" _BAM!_ A gunshot…

A new voice spoke, this time male and with less haste. "All passengers thinking of playing hero would be imprisoned and killed immediately. We're not your everyday hostage takers, we're State Alchemists, sent by the military."

"Wha—!" Mustang stared at the speaker in utter disbelief. "Who is this idiotic bastard messing around with the military's name?!"

"Attention please!"

Every head turned to the end of the car and froze. Three men stood there with guns in hand and silver watches dangling at their waists.

"Roy, hide yours," Riza warned him at once. "We need surprise at our side and that won't happen if they know who you are."

He complied without complaint as the armed men strode down the aisle. He was glad Riza had insisted they dress in casuals instead of military uniforms.

"Hey, my name is Will, I'll be watching over you with my pals, Freddy, and Winky. Of course, that's not our real names." One of the men, so-called Will, indicated to his companions. He looked happy to be scaring the living daylights out of these people. It made Al sick to hear how laid-back he was of the whole situation.

'Winky' stopped to examine a well-muscled man, who was, in fact, Alex Armstrong in restraint and disguise. Will continued until he saw the glint of a pocket knife on some random youngster, and Freddy paced to a teenage girl seated just a bit down from them. She stuck her tongue at the hijacker and stomped on his foot. Howling, Freddy pointed his weapon at her and prepared to shoot.

Al jumped up but the whole thing was already over. A tall man cloaked in black sitting behind him had leapt out of his seat and batted away the gun.

"Hey!" The still furious man turned around, only to meet a fist pounding his face.

"Amateurs shouldn't play with firepower." The stranger cracked his knuckles and prepared to punch the already out cold chap again.

"Watch it." Will's tone was completely contrast to the cheerful one he used a moment ago. He stood to the attacker's side and loaded his gun.

The teen girl whimpered and knocked over the book she had been reading

"Pick that up," commanded the hijacker.

Shrugging, the man bent down to retrieve the paperback. Will brought up his arm and started to bring the gun handle down on the man's cloaked head.

Instinctively, the stranger whipped up and jumped over Will, grabbing his outstretched arm and twisting it around his back. He quickly seized Will's other hand and swung it around too. Without stopping, he planted his right foot on Will's back and shoved his face against the table.

Winky dashed up and Al slipped on his gloves. Time to test his handiwork. Clapping his hands, he slapped the table and it grew across the aisle. Winky ran into it, screaming as his stomach met the edge of the counter.

Breda reached over from his seat and pounded the guy on the head. He went limp.

Meanwhile, Havoc took out his always ready handcuffs and clipped them around Will's wrists while the stranger held him in place.

"Nice to meet you," Havoc turned to the man, who grunted and settled back in his seat.

"How rude of you," Armstrong strode up. "Do not show such disrespect toward a military officer."

"So you guys are in the military too, huh? In that case, I have every right to be ill-mannered. After all, it was State Alchemists who hijacked this train. By the way, you should make sure these three were the only ones." The man pointed down to the door at the end.

"Breda, Havoc, Riza, Armstrong. Secure the train and capture any suspicious persons," Roy commanded.

"Sir." They saluted before heading off.

Mustang turned to the stranger. "Your hand-to-hand comeback skills were impressive."

"Thanks."

"You remind me of a State Alchemist I once had the privilege to have as a subordinate."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment? I don't want to be compared to a human weapon."

"The military has changed. We have a new Führer now. The former one is gone."

"What happened? Betrayed by his own men, was he?"

Roy's temples pulsed. That was actually exactly what happened. In fact, Mustang was the one who killed him. After getting Al's body back, Mustang and the Elrics took care to eliminate every homunculus they've ever encountered. But instead, he said, "King Bradley wasn't the best for this country. Our new president is much more considerate of his people."

"Right. That's why State Alchemists are attacking this train."

"We don't know if it's true."

"Are you sure about that? We all saw their watches."

Roy was fuming. It was impossible to strike a friendly conversation with this man! Any respect he may have had toward him evaporated. "Don't speak of affairs you don't understand." With that he turned to join Hawkeye in the engine room.

Al stared at the stranger for a second. His voice was so similar to Ed's, only deeper. Al missed that sound but this man had nothing else in common with his brother. Turning around, Al followed Mustang.

------------------------------------------------

In half an hour, the train was once again on its way to Central. Sitting on the ground by Roy's feet were five unconscious State Alchemists.

_

* * *

_

_I admit it. I did copy FMA about the train and hijacking._

_I'm really pathetic when it comes to action scenes. I won't blame you if you don't understand what they were doing. I myself can't make heads or tails out of this chapter… _


	4. Meet the Stranger

_I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow, but then I received a dozen emails alerting me that Bar-Ohki, Tia Ordona 23, silkendreammaid, Princess Pearl26, and Mage of Dragons have all updated their stories. I felt left out, so I decided to post my new chapter today instead._

_A certain reviewer told me that I need to either pick up the pace and update sooner or make my chapters extra long. But I'm a beginner and am clueless as to how… However, I'll try my best. Please be patient._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Getting off the train, Ed's feet took him to the teenager he saved from the hijacker. "Hey little girl, how are you?" 

"Don't call me little!!" came the nasty reply. Her voice softened when she remembered him. "I'm great, thanks to you. And my name is Alisa."

"Well that's good to hear." Ed laughed. She reminded him of his old self. "And being small isn't bad. That just means you'll hit a huge growth spurt and zoom up above everyone else." Ed took off his sunglasses and looked up to the sky.

That was the first time Alisa got a good look at his face from under his hood. She blushed. At first, the guy didn't strike her as the type to be handsome, but people can surprise you. "Well, see you later." She left with a quick wave and ran after her mother.

Ed watched with a grin.

------------------------------------------------

Mustang stepped off the last step, followed by Al, Riza, and the rest of his staff. Armstrong was taking care of the captured hijackers. Roy wanted to check on the girl from before and found her talking to the man that helped them. He walked over and heard him say, "…above everyone else," in a kind tone of voice before the lass jogged off.

Mustang strode up, glad that he caught the stranger showing a soft side. "So you do have decency beneath that rude mug."

The man paid no mind to the sarcasm as he replaced his sunglasses. "I try to be as contrasted to the military as possible." His voice reeked with accusation.

Roy's eyes hardened. He hated it when an arrogant idiot tried to be wise with him. The only person he permitted to do so was Riza Hawkeye. Despite being her husband, he would never dare to contradict her. Who knew what the dire consequences would be… This overconfident bastard, on the other hand, wasn't one he should be afraid of.

"What's your name?" Al asked, hoping to break the dreadful tension.

Ed froze. Name? What name?! He forgot a fake name! After all, he can't just tell them he was Edward Elric, even if it is true. Thinking quickly, he replied, "My name is Vic."

"Vic? What's your last name?" Riza Hawkeye spoke this time, her voice cold and menacing.

"Vic Alrec." Vic replied lightly, knowing as long as he didn't go too far, she won't kill him.

He didn't seem to be bothered, like others would be. Riza frowned. "Why are you in Central?"

"That, Miss, is none of your business," Vic responded before heading towards the exit.

"Hold up," Riza commanded, "I'm not letting you leave 'til I get some answers." She was always on the edge these days resulting from all the rebellions from State Alchemists. The train incident earlier didn't make things any easier. She had recognized 'Will', as a State Alchemist named Dale Gorson. This man here could've easily been an accomplice. Many would have thought him innocent given how he helped to detain the hijackers, but she wasn't taking chances. His hand-to-hand abilities were a little too good to be your average city dweller. He could've heard her tell Roy to hide his watch and therefore, betrayed his comrades to save his own skin. If not more suspicious was how he paused before telling them his name and hid his face as though afraid of being distinguished.

"What's the deal?" The man's arms folded into a casual shrug. "I had planned to get on the train, arrive at Central, get off the train, relieve myself, and find a hotel. I've been delayed enough today, don't arrest me for some unreasonable cause." Vic started for the exit again. It was late in the evening and the station was almost empty. If he makes a run for it, they'll most likely catch up without much trouble. Where's the crowd of people to disappear in when you needed it?

Riza Hawkeye slipped out her revolver. Roy looked at her, taken aback; she doesn't usually get this serious with a civilian. Alphonse, on the other hand, quickly jumped in the way.

"Don't shoot him!" Al cried out, not wanting to see blood so soon.

Vic stopped. He paused for a moment before turning around and walking back up to them. He seized hold of Riza's gun, and she tensed noticeably. They all watched in puzzlement as he gently took it from her grasp and set it cautiously on the ground, as though it's going to off at any second.

"Gun's are dangerous," he said in a far away manner, "I can't stand them."

His tone had an edge to it that was so humane, that Riza couldn't believe it to belong to a cold-blooded killer. She smiled. "Which hotel are you staying at?"

Her voice wasn't sharp or persistent anymore, Vic noticed. He grinned back, "Actually, I don't have any money on me, so I'm planning to freeload off someone."

------------------------------------------------

"Your room is here, Sir," a boy showed Vic to his room at the Best Eastern hotel.

"Thanks," Mustang replied instead, handing the lad a tip. "Well, you can stay here for as long as you like," Roy said to Vic.

"So this is why State Alchemists love their jobs, they get a limitless cash fund." Vic entered his new temporary home.

"No, they love helping the people," Riza replied sternly. "Roy Mustang has just showed you that so please be warier of your words."

Without waiting for his reply, Riza turned to Roy. "We need to speak to Al about his Exam."

"Right."

"What exam?" Vic turned to him.

"That's none of your concern," Riza answered with evident bluntness. She didn't like the way Vic pried into things that barely had anything to do with him.

"But I'm worried about my new best friend," Vic said in a childish tone. "Please." He added with a slight whine.

Riza couldn't help but smile. Clearing her throat, she regained her usual intimidating composure. "It's irrelevant whether or not he is your friend."

"Does it have something to do with the military?" Vic grinned when Roy twitched.

"Yes, it does. But since you won't be taking the exam, you don't have to know."

"So be it," Vic said with a swipe of his hand. "But I like Al. He's a nice guy. Tell him that we should hang out sometime when he's not studying."

"Alright," Riza smiled. It sounded as though Vic knew him well already even though he and Al only conversed for a few minutes in the car. That's good. Alphonse would need a friend around his own age to be there during the hard times. And there will be hard times.

------------------------------------------------

"So what about the Exam, Riza?" Mustang asked his wife as they walked down the hall to the office he shared with his staff. When he got promoted to a Major-General, the Führer moved his office to a bigger room near the top of headquarters. Knowing it's useless to separate him from his subordinates, the Führer put them all in the same room, divided by two walls. Upon entering the office, one would usually see Major Jean Havoc, 1st Lieutenant Vato Falman, Captain Heymans Breda, and 2nd Lieutenant Kain Fuery, each at their desks in their own corner of the room. The door in the upper left wall was where Colonel Riza Hawkeye's office was. In there was another door at the far right side that led to Major-General Roy Mustang's office.

Riza sat down at her desk. She motioned for Roy to sit on the couch leaning against the side of her office. She looked to her left and stared at Mustang's door.

Roy sat down. He hated being treated like a lesser to someone who wasn't superior to him, but this was Riza Hawkeye. You don't mess with her. "So," he said again, somewhat hesitantly, "what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"The State Alchemy Exam," Riza responded stiffly, "doesn't take place until next year."

"Oh," Roy blinked, "that would be a problem."

"I think not." Riza smiled. "I believe the Führer would make an exception in Al's case."

Roy pondered this for a moment. The Führer was one to give chances but he wasn't going to throw them about freely. He wouldn't waste time to test some random alchemist before the annual Exam unless the alchemist showed incredible promise. And during these times when State Alchemists were disloyal, he would have to be even more careful of who to let in. But then again, Roy realized, it seems that only those who were once under the command of King Bradley are being treacherous. Perhaps the Führer would consider Al. Newcomers who began after Bradley died were faithful Alchemists. Alphonse would surely be accepted. He was, after all, one of the Elric Brothers and related to the Edward Elric.

"Say no more, Riza. I know what you want me to do." Roy sometimes felt as though Riza was the one pulling the strings behind him while he was just the puppet.

------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang turned around in his bed. He looked at the white-washed walls; they always gave him a comfort he can't explain. Riza and he have been sharing this small mansion since they got married three years ago. Roy never expected to end up with her. He had a somewhat more beautiful chick in mind. But now, as he watched Riza walk out the bathroom with her wet hair down and towel wrapped around her, he knew he couldn't have asked for a better wife.

"Hey, Riza?" Roy asked as she walked into the closet to change.

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply.

"What do you think of this Vic guy?"

"He's…" Pause. "He was… He's somewhat strange."

"You didn't think he was a bit suspicious at first?"

"I did. That's why I asked him questions."

"Why did you stop?"

"He was afraid of a gun." Riza stepped out, dressed in a sleeping robe. "Not a single State Alchemist I know are scared of a weapon like that unless it's pointed at them." She knew this from personal experience, and Roy was ready to stake his life on it.

------------------------------------------------

Ed looked around his hotel room again. It's good to be in a civilized place. After taking a real shower, he alchemized his clothes into comfy pajamas. He really needed to stop relying on alchemy so much, although that's hard considering how much he missed using it.

He flopped onto his bed and stopped as he bounced once. He stood up and jumped again, this time going higher. Again and again, he sprang up and down. Ed wanted to laugh with joy at feeling so weightless, if even for a moment, but then he reminded himself he was turning 22 in three months. That was too old to be acting immature. Even if he did miss out on most of his carefree teenage years, that wasn't an excuse to start behaving like one now. He wished he'd never died. All Ed wanted right now was to meddle around playfully with his buddies like all normal young people would do. But it'll be odd to act like close friends to people who didn't even know who you were.

So they didn't recognize him at all. Ed didn't know whether to be relieved, disappointed, or downright infuriated. To think they forgot what he looked like… Well, then again, he did change profoundly and his face hasn't been seen yet.

Vic. That's his new identity. He liked it. It was simple and a complete contrast to his life right now.

Everyone else hasn't changed much. It was fun messing with Mustang again. The bastard was still as proud as usual.

Al is still as shy as ever. Ed had wanted to come back so desperately. He wanted to speak to his brother. Their little chat in the car didn't make up for five years of continual isolation. Ed needed to hug him and tell him how much he loved and missed him. Why was it so difficult?

The Truth. He loved the Truth. Not that kind of affection, but more like brotherly care. Few even stayed in the Gate, and no one else wanted to come near the Truth, fearing him because of his lack of facial features. A faceless face. It was scary at first, but Ed soon got over it. He has seen far worse.

------------------------------------------------

Al breathed in the comforting scent of books, paper, and ink. The thought of living in a cramped little room had been upsetting at first, but if the second largest library in Central was its downstairs, he could get used to it. Mustang had insisted for to Al to stay in the minute built-in apartment while he studied for the Exam. It was conveniently close, and had basically everything he needed to get by with for at least three months.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning was rough. Mustang barely had the will to wake up but a slap across his face from Hawkeye shocked him out of his warm comfort dream zone.

Groaning pathetically, he crawled out of bed and somehow made it to work. That was where he remembered his extra job for the day. He needed to talk to the Führer about Alphonse Elric's exam. Dragging himself to the Führer's office, he started to wonder if he should've made a scheduled time first. Shrugging that aside, he knocked on the door. The Führer's new secretary answered and invited him in.

"Führer Martin Hinreich would be with you shortly." She walked back to her desk. Not long after she sat down, the door banged open and the Führer galloped in cheerfully.

"Well hello there," he waved to Mustang enthusiastically, "I've been expecting you!"

"You have?"

"Yes, I needed to discuss the little episode on the train." The Führer flopped down on his chair and adjusted his bifocals.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm also here to ask for the permission of setting an extra State Alchemy Exam for this year." Mustang needed to get to the point quick and get out of here. The new Führer was a great man, but he was as related as you can get to Armstrong without actually being born from the same family.

"Why?" Führer Hinreich was curious to hear what struck his Major-General's interest enough to request something as big as this.

"Alphonse Elric, Sir"

That was all he needed to know. The Führer was clever enough to figure out the rest. "Elric, huh? When did he decide to follow his brother's footsteps?"

"Quite recently, Sir, but I assure you that he has pondered on this for a while and won't change his mind suddenly."

"I'm not worried about that. If stubbornness ran in the Elric blood, I'll be willing to bet my own life on Al's devotion. That, of course, leads to our next problem." Martin stared at Mustang expectantly.

"I knew Dale Gorson from the incidence, and soon found out that his companions were William Ramay, Alexander Watson, and two other alchemists. They were some of the lower-class State Alchemists and have been jailed for later questioning." Roy chanted the words as though reading them off a banner.

"Good, I'll see to that. This rebellion has gone too far. The dangerous position the passengers were put in can't be repeated. Thank you for taking care of this without any casualties."

"It wasn't me. It was some stranger named Vic Alrec. He was also a passenger, but he stepped up and saved a girl. I'm glad he did so since I would've burned several onlookers. My attacks need a wider range for it to hit its target without harming bystanders in its wake." His last remark had a tinge of bitterness.

"You don't need to tell me twice," the Führer muttered. Mustang had unintentionally taught him a lesson about carelessly walking near the angered general when a poor officer delivered too much paperwork.

"About Alphonse Elric, can you move his exam to two weeks after his brother's birthday? I don't want him to be nervous on that particular occasion."

"Of course. So I'll see you again in three months."

------------------------------------------------

Striding down the hall, Ed looked around for any hint of Mustang's workplace. He had been looking for over an hour now and twice made the mistake of stepping into Mustang's previous offices. Just when he was ready to tear apart the whole building, brick by brick, he collided with a man fully clad in uniform.

"Whoa now!" cried a voice he vaguely recognized.

"Führer Hinreich?" Ed looked at the mustache and burly physique. Yep, just like Armstrong. This was the Führer alright.

"So you know me, huh? Well I have to admit I am well renowned for my services." Martin grinned at the cloaked man in front of him. "I'm afraid I don't know you. State your name and rank please," the Führer asked as he tried to get a better look of the man's face under his hood.

"I'm not a military officer." Ed replied stiffly. This was not going anywhere. Then realization hit him. This was the Führer; if anyone knew where Mustang's office was, it would be him. "Can you give me the directions to Major-General Roy Mustang's?"

"Why must you know? And I still want your name."

"Vic Alrec, Sir."

"Oh!" the Führer recognized the name immediately. He had planned to speak to this 'Vic' and here he was now! "Of course I will! You're the man from the train, am I correct?"

"So the MG told you about me?" Vic's voice sounded amused.

"Well, yes. I've been meaning to ask you about something. Judging by your immediate identification of me and what I've heard about you from Mustang, you're familiar with the military and martial arts, right?"

"Perhaps…" Vic had an inkling of where Führer Hinreich was going with this.

"Do you know any alchemy?" Hinreich smiled when Vic nodded.

------------------------------------------------

Ed arrived in front of Mustang's door. He was glad he bumped into Führer Martin Hinreich on his way to finding Mustang's new office. The directions he received were accurate and fast. Ed considered smashing the door down like he did before he died, but that might jog some unnecessary memories from whoever is inside. That would lead to his discovery. He needed to act different from his usual self or else risk being revealed.

Opening the door and stepping in quietly, he reminded himself once again that he was 'Vic' now, not 'Edward' or 'Ed' or, he swallowed, 'Brother'.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Havoc cried out welcomingly as he saw Vic come in. Then he comprehended where he was and asked, a bit abruptly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the Major-General," Vic replied, looking around, "Is he here?"

"Sure, just go through that door and then another one on the other side."

Nodding his thanks, Vic went in and saw Hawkeye. She raised an eyebrow before indicating to the door on her left. Vic noted the gesture and went in.

"Hey!"

"Alrec? What are you here for?" Mustang asked incredulously.

"I'm here to tell you to sign me up for the same State Alchemist Exam Alphonse is gonna take."

* * *

_Hee hee hee. I used Vic's name. Please don't get confused with Ed's identity. I may change him from his birth name, to his fake one. It depends on who's point of view it is. So if it starts out as Ed on his own, I'll use his name. However, as soon as someone calls him 'Vic' or if he introduces himself as 'Vic', then I'll switch to using that. I hope I didn't get you even more confused._

_The little bit during the Führer and Mustang's conversation about his flame attacks was just for kicks. Don't think it'll have anything to do with the rest of the story. Or at least I'm not planning it to… _

_I managed to increase my chapter by three pages. Not much, but it's still an improvement. Please to get mad at me. I'm trying the best I could here. XD Ha ha ha. Well, I'm not that distressed. I'm strangely excited by the prospect that someone is impatient for me to update. I'm glad, but I hope I won't disappoint. That'll be devastating._


	5. An Old Foe

_Happy Thanksgiving!! I decided that, as a thank you to my reviewers, I'm going to post two days early! Yes, I really have a schedule for my updates. Or at least I'm trying to… Anyways, enjoy the gift! (Actually, even though this may have been two days in advance, it's also a few pages shorter than my last one. So this is a scam, but you don't need to know that. XD)_

_The reason for this chapter to be shorter is because I lost my sight for four days. No, it's not some sort of medical condition. I broke my glasses, that's all. Yes, I do wear glasses, surprised?_

_I decided to keep Ed shorter than average. I mean, an Ed without his lack of height is like Armstrong without his sparkles. That's how I feel. If your FF is different, please don't get the wrong idea._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (If I did, I would've gotten laser eye surgery and won't need glasses anymore.)_

* * *

Roy Mustang's first impulse had been to laugh. The simple thought that someone like Vic Alrec could possibly pass the State Alchemy Exam had been absurd. Then he realized what great opportunity he had just been offered. He can now question everything Vic has said against the military. 

"I thought you loathed the military. Why the change of mind?" Mustang smirked and set his chin on his fist.

Unfazed, Vic answered rather defiantly, "I decided that if someone like Alphonse was going to join, I'll do it too. I mean com'on, this dump has to start improving somewhere."

Mustang swore if he had his ignition gloves on, he would've blasted this man back to oblivion. Instead, he composed a professional voice and said, "Even if you do pass the written test, you'll never make it through the verbal examination. We would like to know your motives for becoming a State Alchemist. Your current reason isn't going to win you any favors."

"Lighten up would you? I'm not that serious about changing the military. That's _your _job."

Mustang's chin slipped off his fist in surprise. He still hasn't given up his goal to become Führer yet; he merely set it back until the higher-ups became corrupted again. If that ever do happen, he'll be ready. But how does Vic know about his shadowed aim? Pushing that aside, he grew suspicious of several other things. "How did you know Alphonse Elric isn't taking the annual Exam like every other alchemist?"

"The Führer told me himself." Vic grinned as he watched Mustang splutter.

"And how did the Führer get the chance to do that? He's the leader of this country. How could someone with your status—"

"I ran into him down the hall. It's like fate." Vic shrugged smugly and walked over to one of Mustangs bookshelves.

"So you just passed by Führer Hinreich, struck up a conversation with him, and asked for permission to enter the exam?"

"No. I didn't request to be in the exam. The Führer asked me."

"I'm not as gullible as that! Why the hell—"

Mustang was silenced by a knock on the door. A moment later, a rather stone-faced Hawkeye marched in with two folders. Clearing her throat, she said, "Führer Martin Hinreich sent these files, Sir, to inform you of two possible new recruits that would be put under your command. One is Alphonse Elric, should he pass the State Alchemy Exam. The other is…Vic Alrec."

The dazed stillness was ruffled by Vic. "That was fast. _Really_ fast. Maybe the military isn't so bad after all. It offers quick services."

Roy Mustang was just about to lose it when an idea struck him. If Vic Alrec was placed under his authority, Mustang could give him all the hell he deserves. "Colonel Hawkeye, please hand me those files."

------------------------------------------------

Quickly, he scanned both documents. It was just the usual, telling him to prepare open spots and whatnot. He looked up and stared at Vic Alrec, who was reading a book off his shelves. There was something about the way this man postured himself that looked familiar. Someone in his past and long-forgotten memories also held his chin with his hand in such a way as his eyes skimmed over the words. Still immersed in deep thought, Mustang unconsciously strode up to Vic and patted his head. Vic, too concentrated on the book, remained unaware until he stopped to flip the page. "What the hell? Don't touch me."

Despite the menacing tone, Mustang kept on rubbing the hooded head until he noticed how rigid Alrec's hold on the book was. Roy snatched his hand back as he felt the infuriated blood-lust radiating from the small figure. He was shocked that such a tiny person could possibly exude such an intimidating atmosphere. Mustang's thoughts veered off from its original intent as he took in the full height of Vic. He looked to be either a tall 19-year-old or a short 21-year-old. "Aren't you a bit small to join the military?" Mustang had meant 'young' but somehow the word 'small' came out instead. He immediately regretted his slip, seeing how Vic was shaking from head to toe in fury. Slamming the book shut, Vic stomped out the office, leaving behind a rather shaken Roy Mustang.

------------------------------------------------

After securing every door and window in his small hotel room, Edward Elric released streams of curses that would've astounded even the most creative and experienced writers. Finished with his outburst and out of breath, Ed threw off his coat and stalked to the mirror.

Ed released his braid from its bind and let it unravel itself into a downpour of dark crimson down his back. Grabbing a brush, he began furiously sorting out his cascade of hair. It's become a habit of his to calm himself by playing with his hair. That was the only reason he hasn't cut it yet. His bangs were also much longer than five years ago, but they were still too short to obediently fit in with the rest of his braid. Still annoyed about what Mustang dared to say, he blew away a few strands that tickled his face.

Then he just stood there, and simply stared at his reflection. It's almost surreal, how much he's changed. Was it even possible to have grown so much? Grown… He was much taller than before, but he was still considered short for his age. That depressed him even more.

Still in the gloomiest state he's been in for years, Ed thrust his arms into his coat and made his way to the library without even bothering to braid his hair.

------------------------------------------------

Al slapped his book shut and yawned. Glancing over at the clock, he immediately left the library in search of food. That was one of the many differences between him and his brother. Al knew when he's reached his limit and accepted it wisely. Ed, on the other hand, rampaged through the bounds of humanity when it came to curiosity, and left behind his worries of restrictions and confines to chase after what he wants, all the while causing trouble on the way. Al smiled sadly at the image of his brother studying in Tucker's library. That time has past and gone, leaving behind nothing but the undeniable desire to bring back his brother. Al has considered human transmutation several times in the last five years, but he knew Ed would never forgive him if he dared to try. And besides, Al wasn't about to sacrifice innocent lives to create red stones to be fed to his would-be homunculus brother. That wasn't fair. Shaking away his exhaustion, Al made his way around a street corner and collided with a cloaked man.

"Pardon me," Al started, only to recognize Vic Alrec. "Oh, it's you, Vic."

"Eh?" Vic raised his head a little to see his younger brother. For some reason, that both brightened and darkened his mood. Brightened, because that's what Al's face always did. Darkened, because Al was half a head taller than he was. Ignoring the slight tinge of jealousy, Vic smiled. "Hey, Al. How're you?"

"I'm a little tired, but doing well. How about you?"

"I'm on my way to the library. That reminds me, I'm gonna be Exam-buddies with you."

"Exam-buddies?" It took a moment for the full meaning of Vic's words to sink in. "You're taking the State Alchemy Exam?!" Al asked in amazement.

"Yep. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course! But why? I thought you hated the military."

"I wasn't serious about that. The military really has improved a lot." After a pause, Vic continued, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere to eat brunch." Al's answer was enforced by an impatient growl from his aching stomach.

"I'll come with." Vic poked Al's tummy.

------------------------------------------------

Ed ran his hand over his shaven chin and washed away the golden fuzz that fell into the sink. To think that he needed shaving now… Sighing, Ed slipped on his jeans and threw a sweatshirt over his green T-shirt. It's been a month since he decided to take the State Alchemy exam with Al, and in that time, he had caught up with some of Al's life that he missed out on. When they weren't studying or testing each other, they would talk on and on about what most would deem to be random subjects. But it's during these moments that Ed gets to connect with Al the most, and that was good enough.

Making sure his hood was secure, he left the apartment he just moved into and locked the door behind him. Ed soon left the building and was on his way to his temporary job at the maintenance store. Working there had earned him enough for all he needed. He was adjusting well into his daily routines of going to work, meeting up at the library with Al, leaving for lunch, and spending time with his old comrades, even if they don't know who he really was.

Rounding a turn, he ran into the torso of a tall and well-built man.

"Oops. My bad." Vic glanced up and froze, recognizing the evident X instantaneously. "Scar!"

------------------------------------------------

Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong entered Major-General Roy Mustang's office. Armstrong waited quietly as Roy seemed to be distracted by other thoughts. "Sir," Alex said after a while.

"Oh, Colonel Armstrong, how may I help you?" Mustang gestured for the bulky man to sit down on the couch.

"I'm simply visiting an old friend. Surely you have not disregarded me already."

"No, no. I wouldn't dare. By the way, I heard Scar is back."

"Yes, he is. What of it?"

There was a pause as Roy considered if that was a tricky question. "I'm still surprised of his decision." He answered cautiously, not wanting to offend the burly Colonel.

Armstrong nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, but he deserves a clean slate after all he's done. He's not what you think he is."

"Don't get me wrong!" Roy hurriedly defended, "I'm just shocked about how much his belief had altered."

"Well, perhaps so, but that simply shows his potential. He sticks with his motives and changes them only when he's sure of what's right and what's wrong."

"I wonder what he's thinking now. He really believed the military's changed. Then the business with the State Alchemists…"

"Fret not, Sir. He won't return to doing _that_."

"No, of course not."

------------------------------------------------

"Are you fucking serious?!!" Ed stared at Scar, feeling dizzy with shock. "You? Are you serious?" He repeated.

"I don't see the problem here," Scar responded, with difficulty controlling his impatience.

"So…can you state your name again?" Ed asked for the third time in the past five minutes of conversing with his old nemesis.

"My name and rank is Major Dameon Leo, the Scarred Alchemist."

* * *

_First Vic, now Dameon. What am I going to do? XD For those who don't know, Vic Mignogna is the English voice actor for Edward Elric. That's why Ed's new identity is 'Vic'. Dameon Clarke is the English voice actor for Scar. Since I don't know Scar's real name, I decided to use Dameon's. And about Scar's codename, I know it's tacky and stuff but just bare with me. I can't think of a better one to distinguish him._

_I have a question that must be answered. Someone tell me what Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery called Ed. Was it 'Boss'? People keep writing that in their FF but I'm not sure._

_I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll make sure the next one is extra long._


	6. A Change in Plans

_I got a bunch of reviewers telling me how much they liked my Scarred Alchemist idea. I have no clue whatsoever of what you guys are expecting, but I'll just make it up as I go…as usual. I feel like a really irresponsible writer…_

_Somebody said my last chapter was a cliffhanger. I had no idea. If it really was a cliffy, I'm sorry. I hate cliffs as much as the next person, so I try not to write them._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist the manga or anime._

* * *

The streets of Central in the morning light held little to see as a few people here or there strode down lanes and sidewalks to wherever they were suppose to go. Little attention was paid to the two figures standing stone-still at a corner, one of them, the taller of the two, fidgeting slightly while the other grabbed the wall for support. 

Ed shook his head in disbelief. It just couldn't be. It was impossible. It went against all laws of logic for Scar to join the military. Why? Why the hell would he do that? Why the hell would the military do that? Scar killed dozens of State Alchemists, and now he's one himself? "Umm… Could you repeat—" Ed was cut off by an annoyed growl and a clink of chains. Something was shoved up to his face, only an inch from actually making contact. He took a step back and stared. The President's crest and hexagram shone in full detail in the morning sun. This was a State Alchemist's silver watch, no doubt about it. "Shit." Ed staggered slightly, despite his hold on the wall, and Scar reached out to steady him. Wait, what? The Scar Ed knew didn't reach out to help anyone. Where the hell was he? Maybe he was still in bed, and this was just some demented dream.

"Hey, you okay?" Major Dameon Leo asked the stranger hesitantly. He was surprised by such a reaction to his full identity. This would've been common a few years back, but nowadays, people knew who he was. They may act a bit awkward around him, but they tend to accept him. This man, on the other hand, was almost passing out at the prospect.

"Ahhh… Where am I?"

"Huh?" Dameon raised an eyebrow. Was this guy alright? He was wondering if he should take him to a hospital when he saw Major Jean Havoc driving down the other side of the street. "Jean!" He immediately cried out.

Jean looked up when he heard his name called and saw Dameon at once. It was rather hard to miss a dark-skinned man wearing foreigner's clothing. Then Havoc recognized the small figure being supported by the confused looking Major. He instantly pulled his car up to them. "What's up? Vic? Vic, can you hear me?" he shook Vic's shoulders slightly.

"You know this man?" Dameon asked his long-acquainted friend.

"You can say that."

"Hey…Havoc!?" Vic suddenly spoke up, realizing who had just joined them. Havoc would know if this was right or not.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that Scar's a State Alchemist?"

Jean immediately understood the situation. Why Vic seemed so surprised and why Dameon was acting embarrassed became obvious. "Scar is the Scarred Alchemist now, so yeah, he is basically a State Alchemist." Jean began leading Vic to his car, gesturing for Dameon to follow.

------------------------------------------------

"Ever since we began helping to rebuild Ishbal, Scar has become more and more cooperative with us," Major-General Roy Mustang remarked absently to the guest standing in his office.

"Yes. It is an honor to have him as my subordinate. Despite our rough meeting those years ago, we have come to trust each other. He forgave me for my crimes during Ishbal, and I forgave him for the murdering of all those State Alchemists and the attempt to kill Edward Elric." Colonel Alex Armstrong stopped, a strange depression settling onto the both of them as they remembered the bond of Ed and Al from back then. Armstrong, as usual, had the hardest time controlling his tears whenever it came to the touching stories of the Elric Brothers.

The door creaked open, catching the attention of the gloomy twosome.

"Sirs?" Havoc stepped in, followed by Leo and Vic.

"Ah! Dameon, it's good to see you!" Armstrong wiped his eyes with a handkerchief pulled from who knows where.

"Vic? What're you doing here?" Mustang looked puzzlingly at the frozen figure who was gawking at Armstrong and Dameon as they shook hands. "Vic?" He began to feel worried. Even though their first impressions had been rather violent, they soon began to warm up to each other over the last month. He has never seen Vic look so dazed before.

"I still can't believe it! How could Scar be a State Alchemist!?" Vic nearly exploded with suppressed shock and shook his head again.

"Oh." Mustang laughed. He's a bit surprised that Vic reacted like this. Scar's 'promotion' had been renowned around all the major areas of Amestris. Vic should've at least heard about it.

"Vic Alrec, you have not paid enough attention to what goes on around here. You have been here for a full month, yet you still have not heard of Dameon Leo until now." Armstrong loomed over Vic, who seemed to be shrinking.

"I just don't understand why Scar would join the military. I mean, his past with State Alchemists hasn't been exactly pleasant." Vic began to feel less disoriented as he asked for answers.

"I vowed that I would never lay hands on another State Alchemist after I've dealt with Kimblee. Once the military commenced to reestablish Ishbal, I chose to help and soon, I took the liberty of officially joining under the Strong Arm Alchemist," Scar answered in a rush. He really wanted to get this over with.

Vic was fairly surprised to hear Scar say all that. It must've been the most words he's known the man to speak all at once. "But how was it possible that the Führer accepted you? You did murder quite a number of his best men." Vic directed his question at Scar, testing whether the man really was more sociable now or was the openness he had showed a moment ago merely an exception.

"I took care of the Crimson Alchemist, among other services to the state, so I was recruited with little trouble." That wasn't exactly the truth. It had been rather difficult for many to see the light in Führer Hinreich's decision of enlisting Scar. But having Scar under the military's command gave reassurance to the people and allowed a few brave souls the courage to apply in State Alchemist Exams.

Realizing how Scar is, to a degree, being used to recruit new candidates for the annual exam, Vic saw some rational reason in the whole situation. Deciding he didn't want to go any deeper into today's topic or risk losing the only sensible explanation he had, Vic concluded the whole discussion with a simple, but sincere, "I'm sure we'll get along well."

Mustang watched with amusement as the duo became acquainted with each other. "Vic, you don't know for sure whether or not you're really going to be a State Alchemist. I appreciate the confidence and gesture, but try not to get your hopes up too much. It's already enough of a miracle that you're even taking the exam right now, let alone pass it."

"Have more faith would you?" Vic rolled his eyes in annoyance only to gasp when his gaze landed on the clock. "Holy shit!" With that, he took off as though the ghost of Maes Hughes had come back to haunt him, armed with pictures of his beloved Elicia.

The remaining office residents listened to his rapidly disappearing footsteps in confusion.

"What's come over him?" Havoc thrust a thumb in Vic's direction and the others shrugged, not even considering that Vic was late to work, or that he even cared.

------------------------------------------------

Alphonse Elric staggered into Major-General Roy Mustang's office, slightly disoriented. He had just got off the phone with Rose, who then passed the phone to a _very_ deafening Winry. Then Winry quickly gave the receiver to someone else. The chain went on and on, resulting in Al having to wait 20 minutes just to speak to Rose again, and by that time, he was quite deaf. When did people begin to enjoy yelling at him so much?

He was just opening the door to Colonel Riza Hawkeye's office when the door burst open and a frantic Vic Alrec scrambled out, trampling poor Al in the meantime.

Skidding to an abrupt stop, Vic struggled to keep his balance as he swerved around to face Al. "Al! Are you alright?"

Al nodded hesitantly, still checking for any possible head injuries. "You're not allowed to run inside."

Vic made a slight noise that sounded like, "Tch." Edward Elric never cared about rules; just because he's called Vic now doesn't change anything. Although he might hold down his true nature a little just to be cautious. "Anyways, I gotta go."

Al watched Vic speed out of the office, something in his subconscious tickled with remembrance.

Major Dameon Leo and Colonel Alex Armstrong appeared behind Al, and, after a quick greeting, went on their way.

"Alphonse," Mustang called from inside, "I need to speak to you about the exam."

------------------------------------------------

By early afternoon, Vic arrived at the library right on schedule and began reading almost immediately. Al, on the other hand, was no where to be seen. After several hours of nonstop studying, a sergeant was sent to bring Vic Alec back to headquarters. A very annoyed Vic soon barged into Roy Mustang's office with a defined impatience. "What the hell do you want?!" Then Vic's gaze found Al, who was fiddling nervously by Mustang's desk.

In the cool and composed tone only obtainable by Roy Mustang, he said, "I want to tell you about a change of plans with your Exam."

Ignoring the abrupt look Vic gave him, he continued, "We higher-ups decided that since this State Alchemy Exam consists of only two people, there was no need to go through the trouble of setting up the whole arena with the elements for alchemists to transmute." Realizing Vic probably has no idea what he was talking about, he explained, "To pass the Exam, every alchemist must demonstrate their abilities using the materials we provide them. And, except when you mean to pass by presenting your research, you will need to impress the judges by transforming something imposing from a heap of dirt or a mountain of ice. That would mean we have to haul all those resources here, and we only go through such great lengths if there were a good number of candidates for the Exam, not just a couple."

"I get it," Vic replied indifferently. "The military doesn't want to waste money on transporting supplies for a dozen people when only two men are present. So, how are Al and I going to pass the Exam if we don't show off our skills?"

"Ever heard of a battle assessment?" Mustang questioned with a curious smile.

Everything began falling into place and Vic instantly figured out where this was going. He glanced over to Al and could tell he also predicted what was going to happen. Vic laughed. "So Al and I are gonna duke it out with everything we've got while the superiors are going to sit back and watch for our special talents."

"Yes. It's not quite a battle assessment but still very similar." Roy's grin widened. He was very interested in seeing Al fight since he's never before witnessed the younger Elric's hand-to-hand combat. And Vic…well, that was starting to be appealing too. Mustang sneaked a peek at Al and was surprised to see something like worry diminishing the young man's good looks. Then he looked at Vic and his astonishment amplified even more. Vic seemed to be rather excited at the prospect of fighting his good friend, whether it's because of the latter's promising potential or famous status, Mustang wasn't sure. Little did the Flame Alchemist know that it was neither of the reasons he came up with.

Vic Alrec was intrigued to spar with his little brother again, the very marrow in his bones were itching with nostalgia.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Al, what's wrong with you?" Vic asked his pal as they walked back to the library.

"I had no idea." Al murmured sadly.

"What? What's wrong? Are you really that upset about fighting me? What're you afraid that I won't be much of a challenge?"

"No! No, it's not that. But…I didn't know that people went out of their way for my Exam. I thought that I was taking the same one as every other alchemist, just like when my brother took it."

Vic realized Al was referring to ten years ago when he was approved as a State Alchemist. "Al," Vic stopped and turned to his little brother. "Don't feel like you're responsible for this. You weren't aware that they changed the date for the Exam so how were you supposed to have known to wait?"

"But I should've at least tried to find out." Al seemed keen on feeling guilty today.

"You had no idea what was going to happen. If you have to blame somebody, blame the military. They shouldn't have done something so unfair without your permission and then making you think it was your fault."

Al wasn't about to back down. "But—"

"Think of it this way. If you hadn't come, it would've been impossible for me to take the Exam. But I'm glad you did come and, believe it or not, so is everyone else."

Vic's voice held no room for protests, but Al still continued, "It's unfair to others—"

"Alphonse Elric, either you accept that what's been done is done or my fist will make acquaintance with your face!"

Al was taken aback by how serious Vic sounded and even squeaked a little when Vic raised a fisted hand. "Alright!" Al cried out.

Vic grinned with satisfaction. "Now then, dinner's on you."

------------------------------------------------

Two months after Vic and Al had their creative debate about Al's guilt, the two grew closer than ever. So close, in fact, that Al was beginning to feel uneasy around Vic. Just yesterday, he had told Vic about his worry of failing the State Alchemist Exam and disappointing everyone. Vic had simply replied, "I doubt that you'll ever fail this cake walk by accident but know that if you ever get the funny idea to fail on _purpose_, I'll be there to beat you to a pulp."

It was a blunt way of reassuring him, but it worked well all the same. However, when that problem left, a new one came to succeed it: Alphonse hasn't even voiced his doubts to Rose yet, how could he share his fears so effortlessly with a man he's hardly known for three months? It had been so easy. _Too_ easy. The only other person he had ever been so open to was his big brother. Was he replacing Edward with Vic? The question clouded his every thought and reduced any happiness he's had to regret and misery.

Al stumbled into his pants with a groan. The break of dawn was just visible in the far distance.

The fact that Edward Elric's birthday was approaching didn't help him any.

------------------------------------------------

Ed, of course, was as ignorant as ever and was clueless to Al's qualms. He was glad that Al had adjusted to him so well and came to trust him so much. Being his older brother, Ed knew that Al is trying to be as strong as possible for others and keeping all his troubles to himself. Since Al confessed his uncertainties to him, it meant that Vic had already obtained a particularly special place inside him that he didn't allow anyone else to enter.

Edward smiled again and got out of bed. Then a voice spoke to him. _Hey Ed, how are you doing?_

Ed tensed, his hands already coming together to clap.

_Relax. Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am already._

At those words Ed stopped to think. The voice did sound very familiar. Realization smacked him in the face and he choked on his saliva in shock. "Truth?" he spluttered after a moment of coughing.

_Don't speak out loud. If you did that in public, someone would suspect you of losing your mind and send you to a madhouse. _

"Huh? What? Why?" Three different thoughts collided with each other in Edward's head.

Knowing everything there is to know, the Truth knew what Ed was trying to say and replied, _I said that you shouldn't answer me out loud. And that's because you're the only one who can even hear me. It would be rather strange to others if you suddenly started mumbling to yourself._

"Since when can you talk to me? And where the hell are you?" Ed looked around but found no one.

_I repeat, don't speak physically. Think your answers and I will hear them. And I've always been able to talk to you. I'm just not really suppose to but hey, patience does have limits. Oh, and I'm just outside the Gate._

"How come?"

_How many times must I repeat myself? Speak through your mind, not your mouth! And I'm outside the Gate, so that I can talk to you. I have to admit, it's fairly boring here without someone to chat with._

It took quite some time for Ed's drowsy mind to catch up on everything he's just been bombarded with. "So…you're really Truth? And you're really talking to me?"

Truth, giving up on warning Ed to reply with thoughts, said, _Yes, actually, I am Truth. And yes, I am really talking to you._

"Why?"

_I thought I already answered that. I was bored, so I decided to check on you._

"Are you serious? The almighty Truth is bored?" Ed laughed merrily. It felt good to be able to converse with his friend again. Although he was still having a hard time to believe it. It wasn't exactly common to been greeted early in the morning while you're still wearing pajamas by what some would've referred to as "God".

_Should I tell you again that you shouldn't speak out loud?_

Ed finally caught up. "Sorry, I mean…" _Sorry._

_Thank you. _

"So—Ah…" S_o, do you always gossip with people or am I an exception?_

_Don't flatter yourself. I can talk to whoever I want, but it might scare a few, don't you think? And I'm really bending the rules right now just by showing myself to you. You're a living being, you haven't died yet. So if you're still alive, it's unfair for me to only speak with you and nobody else. But then again, you're the only person to have ever been revived before, so I already broke the law of treating everyone as equals. I guess it doesn't matter that I talk to you now._

"Cool. I'm the only person breathing to have ever spoken to you." Ed said into the empty room. He sat back down on his bed again and began a long conversation with his old friend that lasted two hours.

Realizing how late he was, Ed threw on random shirts and pants. He stuffed his lose hair down his jacket as he tossed on his hood in a frantic frenzy. Bolting out the door and down the steps, he arrived at the ground level of his apartment building to find Al, talking to the lady at the front desk.

"Al? What're you doing here?"

"Vic! Oh yeah! I forgot that you lived here too!" Al turned to Vic only to recoil slightly. He reminded himself to keep his distance with Vic, so that Ed would always remain the most important person in his life, dead or not, never to be replaced.

Vic frowned when Al seemed to withdraw from him. "Al?"

Ignoring Vic's questioning look, Al quickly explained, "My friends, Winry Rockbell and Rose, are arriving here in a few days. I want to make sure I've got two apartments ready for them by the time they turn up."

"Why are they coming?" Vic kept his tone at a mild curiosity while trying his best to remain nonchalant. In reality, he wasn't anywhere near relaxed or indifferent. Why the hell was Winry coming? She wouldn't recognize him, would she?

"Well," Al answered, "my brother's birthday is in a week. It's kind of like a tradition for all his friends and family to meet here in Central to celebrate. Since he's gone, we need someone to blow the candles on the cake. That's why we gather at Maes Hughes's house. His daughter, Elicia Hughes, was born on my brother's 12th birthday. We celebrate like this every year." Al stopped abruptly. He was telling Vic more than he needed to know.

"Okay, well good luck with that." Vic turned quickly and left with more haste than he intended. He just didn't want Al to see him cry if he were to lose his self-control right now. It warmed Vic considerably when he heard just how much people still treated him like he was alive. It also stirred up an unwanted guilt that he can't quite place…

* * *

_I'm gonna stop here, okay? I hope this was long enough. I'm too tired to write more. XP Sorry if it's too short._

_A friend of mine questioned me the other day about naming Ed with his English voice actor instead of the Japanese one. Well, there are two reasons. One, this is an English fic. It'll be kinda weird to have Japanese names when everything else is in English. Second, Ed's Japanese voice actor, Romi Paku, is a female. I won't feel right about myself if I named Ed a girl. I hope you understand._

_And, as a last note, I should warn my readers that the Truth in my story comes from the manga, while the rest is from the anime._


	7. A Dream?

_This chapter is shorter than the last one. XP_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the anime or manga._

* * *

Edward Elric returned from another long conversation with Truth. He was becoming quite good at speaking through his mind. Now his problem wasn't accidentally talking out loud, it was unintentionally trying to communicate with others with thoughts instead of words. Roy Mustang had just been asking him to visit the Hughes when he replied wordlessly. There had been a long and suspended silence as each person waited for the latter to respond. Finally, Mustang had to repeat his question, and Ed realized his mistake. 

Near afternoon, Edward strode down the mushy sidewalk with a coat bundled tightly around him. It had been snowing last night, but the pure, luxurious white had become tainted with filth. Now the ground wasn't pleasant and crunchy, it was freezing and slushy. Ed quickly rounded a corner and arrived in front of Maes Hughes' house. Two cars were parked neatly in front of it, each with military license. No doubt Al and everyone were already inside.

Climbing up the steps with numb legs, Ed knocked once on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. His welcoming committee consisted of two kids. One of them was none other than Elicia Hughes; the other was Alisa, the girl he saved during the train incident.

"You!" Alisa abruptly pointed a finger at the man before her.

Elicia Hughes glanced at her friend in surprise. "You know him?"

"Yeah! He's the guy I was telling you about! You know. The one from the train." Alisa went on and on until Elicia questioned her with curiosity.

Unsure of what to do, Ed stood dumbly at the doorway. The girls kept on mumbling back and forth, leaving him to wait nervously for an adult to come along. Luckily, Al appeared at the end of the hall and quickly ushered the two children away.

"Hey, Vic. Everyone is already here. They're all inside." Al closed the front door and led Vic down the hallway to the dining room. Seated around the extended table was Roy Mustang with his entire staff, all enjoying warm cups of afternoon tea.

Roy said to Gracia, "This is Vic. I asked him to come meet you."

Mrs. Hughes, as welcoming as ever, didn't hesitate for a moment to greet the newcomer. "It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Vic replied.

At that moment, little Elicia came up and gave Vic a warm cuddle. "Do you want to be my big brother?"

Immersed in the friendly gaze, Vic could do nothing but stare for a second. The sparkle in Elicia Hughes' eyes at that moment reminded him so much of Nina. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and return her hug. So he did. Getting onto one knee, he squeezed her back and said, "Sure, I would love to be your big brother."

Delighted, Elicia squealed like the nine-year-old she was and bounced away with Alisa to play in the backyard.

Vic watched her go with a goofy smile on his face before noticing the amused eyes on him. "What?" He straightened up.

"Nothing," Al said innocently.

"I'm surprised that she took to you so well." Gracia took a small sip of tea before continuing, "She's stopped calling anyone 'big brother'. She used to refer to Al in such a way but now she calls him 'Mr. Alphonse'."

"Mr. Alphonse?" Vic sniggered at Al.

"I dunno." Al shrugged.

At that moment, Elicia and Alisa ran back in, their eyes glittering like stars. "Big Brother! Mr. Alphonse! Do you wanna help us dig a cathole?!" Elicia yelled out her request as proud as though she was giving out diamonds.

"A— A cathole?!" Al spluttered, a bit disgusted. By the shocked chokes from his companions, everyone else too, was not amused. Everyone that is, except Vic Alrec.

"Sure!" Vic exclaimed, already running after the duo.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec!!" Al grabbed Vic by his sweatshirt and hauled him back.

"What's the problem?" Vic asked his brother.

"What do you mean 'what's the problem?' A cathole! A _cathole!_ You're gonna help those two dig a cathole?! You're supposed to be a _big_ brother! Not a little one!"

Vic's reply carried the obvious enthusiasm he had. "Oh com'on! It sounds fun! Have _you_ ever dug your own bathroom before?"

"No! And I don't want to!"

"Don't be such a killjoy. I mean seriously. How many people get to dig their _own_ toilets?!"

Al could do nothing but gawk. "How old are you?!" he shrieked after an inner episode of appalled panic attack.

"I'm almost 22!" Vic cried over his shoulder as he took off for his new friends again.

Behind him, everyone wondered how the hell someone of that age could be as immature as a child. But at the back of their minds, they knew it comforted them to know that at least someone out there still had the pure, simple essence of a youngster, despite the years in life. To tell the truth, Al also wanted to be out there and enjoying the bright sunshine but perhaps playing tag rather than burrowing cesspools. With an exasperated growl, Al threw up his arms in utter defeat to his own temptations and dashed out to join the uproarious trio. To hell with dignity, he was too young to ignore the delights of existence, and he planned to live life's enjoyments to its fullest potential while he still had the chance.

------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Vic sat with his brother and friends in the dining room yet again, this time accompanied by Alisa and Elicia, who were both gathered in the far corner of the room, chatting away. Like true kids, they honestly believed that no one else in the room was wary of their conversation. And, listening to them now, Al would much rather if they took their discussion elsewhere.

"Why won't you call Al by his nickname? What's so special about adding 'Mister'?" Alisa asked her friend.

"Because… Because… Just because!" Elicia blushed furiously and shoved her pal playfully.

"You like him don't you!?" Alisa giggled.

"Shut up!"

Vic had his face in his hand as he tried desperately to smother his chuckles. Then he heard Alisa say something along the lines of, "You have a crush on him! Ha!" At that, Vic tumbled off his chair and roared with laughter.

Al was upon him at once. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!"

Unfortunately, Al's obvious embarrassment only increased Vic's need to express his uncontrollable glee.

"Brother, you are so immature!!" Al exclaimed. He opened his mouth to yell at Vic again. Then what he said caught up to him, and his blood ran cold. He didn't. He couldn't have. Alphonse looked over to the others. The stunned look that conquered their expressions only confirmed it. Al realized with dread that, just now, he had actually mistaken Vic Alrec for Edward Elric. He had just called Vic "Brother", the title reserved for Edward Elric and _only_ Edward Elric. Al turned his gaze down to Vic and saw the man sitting upright, the only thing visible on his hooded face was a frown.

With a barely suppressed whimper, Al scrambled from his seat, bolted out the door, and shot down the hall to the street before anyone could even breathe.

Chairs were scraped back and knocked over as everyone, including Vic, jumped up.

"Al!" Vic called, even though he knew the young man was a long way off already. He then took off after his brother and heard footsteps right on his heels.

"Ready the car, Hawkeye! Havoc, you get the other one!" Mustang ordered his men and they complied without complaint. Falman called out to Vic to get in, but he wasn't listening. Cars were no use. Al was already out of sight. Only someone who knew exactly where Al would go during hard times could find him. Waving off the two waiting cars, Vic flew down the sidewalk and followed the map in his mind's eye to the spot he was convinced Al would be. And sure enough, after ten minutes of running, Vic arrived at the only river in Central.

Al sat at the bank, his head buried in his hands as he sobbed out the guilt and misery he had been plagued with since a few days ago.

Vic waited patiently for Al to ease away his tears even though he wanted nothing more than to rush over to his only sibling and scream out the truth he had been hiding for the past three months. But if he dashed to Al too quickly, Al would just freak out and run away again. That would be troublesome, so Vic had to give him a little more space and time. After what seemed like a whole lifetime, Al finally settled to gentle moans and occasional hiccups.

Vic approached slowly, the setting sun casting his shadow across the soggy, grassy ground. Al saw the silhouette of a figure at his left and gasped. No one, absolutely no one, had been aware of where Al found comfort in except his brother. As the shadow closed in like a dark, ominous cloud, Al leapt up and whipped around to meet his pursuer. When he saw Vic's outline against the sun, he wanted to drown himself in the river. But before he could make a move, Vic grabbed him and pulled him into the warmest embrace he's had since far too long ago.

Without releasing his baby brother, Vic whispered quietly, "There's something I have to tell you."

_(Author's Note: You should be VERY glad I don't end this right here as a cliffhanger. That is, if you consider this to be cliffhanger-material.)_

Carefully freeing Alphonse from his hold, Vic motioned for Al to sit back down.

Despite the very overwhelming urge to escape, Al was interested to hear what Vic had to say. He was taken aback when Vic, instead of talking, strolled over to the river and flipped back his hood, Al's eyes widened in astonishment when a blood red braid was revealed. Now he really wanted to see what's up. And then, he heard a vivid clap that made him jump with nostalgia. His heart began to pound excitedly in his chest as his mind began to make predictions. The spark of alchemy only increased his anticipation and when the hair on Vic's head turned gold, his heart nearly stopped. Al gulped as Vic stood up and a pair of sunglasses clattered to the ground. Alphonse hopped up when Vic turned around.

"Hey Al," said Edward Elric, his pure golden eyes punctuated by the sun.

Alphonse Elric could hardly believe what he was seeing. He wanted to blurt out one question after another but found a huge lump of jumbled emotions in his throat. Not that he really cared. All he craved for right now was just to touch his brother, to feel him, to make certain that he was really here. Al stumbled two steps before his damn knees gave away under him. But it didn't matter. His brother was coming to him. As soon as Ed was within reach, Al seized his arm like a lifeline and dragged him down. Alphonse gripped his brother and unleashed years of tears he had been unconsciously holding back. He dumped every ounce of his worry and fear onto Ed's shoulder. His mouth moved but no words would come out. All Al could do was to bawl his already swollen eyes out, knowing with happiness, contentment, and relief swelling in his chest that his brother was back. Al's last thought before sinking into the first peaceful sleep he's had in five years was that his brother, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has returned.

Ed staggered under the sudden increase of weight as Al went limp in his arms. Hearing the gentle snore, Ed smiled and laid Al down in a comfier position. Smoothing Al's hair out, Ed was preparing to nod off too until he heard the Truth.

_So… You told him._

Ed frowned at the unspoken resentment borne in Truth's voice. _Why are you mad? Weren't you the one who allowed me to come back just so I could reunite with Al?_

The Truth remained silent for awhile. _I'm sorry. I… I guess I just didn't realize how much I would really miss you. I know that it was I who sent you back, but I suppose that it just didn't feel real at first. I've never before revived anyone. When I did, I felt sure it was only temporary. I thought I was only giving you a month or two to speak your last words._

Ed felt an extremely unnecessary shame build up in his very being. It was unbelievable, but half of him was actually regretting his choice to come clean with Al. Hot tears ran down Ed's already wet face. _I'm sorry. I really am. But… I don't know. I'm confused, okay? You're the Truth; tell me what it is that I really want because I sure as hell don't know._

_Well I don't know neither! Your desires are split into two major pieces. I can't tell which one is stronger than the other._

Ed squinted against the glare of the slowly lowering sun and pulled up his sunglasses again. His hand brushed against his hair, and he heard a crunch. When he patted his head, he realized that the water in his soaked head had froze in the freezing weather. He tossed back on his hood in an attempt to keep some warmth.

The Fullmetal Alchemist honestly had no clue whatsoever of what measures to take at the moment. Ed searched high and low for a solution out of this mess but found none. He did, however, cling to the fact that Al already knew, so it didn't matter what actions he took now. Al would never let him go again, that's for sure. So, in what Ed felt was an inescapable situation, he began to explain that to Truth, only to be interrupted when Al stirred in his sleep. Drowsy gray eyes flickered open and flurried wildly before landing on Ed.

"Hey," Ed began.

Al flew up and tottered away.

"What's wrong, Al?" Ed advanced toward his brother only to flinch when Al shook his head vigorously.

"What happened?" Al asked.

"Huh?" Ed cocked his head in confusion.

"I… I had this dream… You told me…that you were my brother." Al started. "Was it a dream?"

Ed realized that Al thought he had dreamt the entire conversation they had had. Hearing the desperation Al's voice carried, Edward immediately began to elucidate everything when he sensed the Truth's obvious sullen mood. Truth tried to hide it and urged his friend on, but Ed couldn't. Edward Elric was always one to look at things logically. He'll always calculate and analyze everything before making the final decision. After summing up all the numbers, Ed determined that Al still had others. Alphonse had all his friends in the military. Al had Winry, Grandma Pinako, and even Rosé. But who did the Truth have? No one. Do the math. It wasn't kind of Ed to pick either one over the other, but he knew the fairest move.

"Yes, Alphonse, it was a dream."

* * *

_This was a bad ending, I know. But before you start yelling at me, please keep in mind that this is NOT the final chapter!!! I just wrote this because reviewers have been asking for Ed to reveal himself. As the author of this story, I didn't want to have that any time soon, but I also realize that I should at least give my kind readers a taste of what it'll be like if Ed really did tell Al the truth. I hope it was satisfactory! It'd better be. I stayed up 'til five in the morning just so it'll be ready for you guys today!!!_


	8. Surprise Visitors

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist the anime or manga. I'm not making money, receiving funds, or being paid for writing this in any way or manner._

* * *

"Yes, Alphonse, it was a dream."

Vic Alrec's words echoed continuously in Alphonse Elric's head, every syllable ticking like a time bomb of chaotic thoughts and emotions. Shaking his head, Al pulled at his hair and sank to his knees. Even though Al felt as though he had already cried himself dry of tears, an overflowing river began flooding down his cheeks. His body shook hysterically and all he could think about was the bitter disappointment and hate he had towards his brother. He felt ashamed of it. After all, it wasn't Edward Elric's fault that he had died. It wasn't Edward's fault that some asshole named Vic Alrec was beginning to dictate the place reserved for him. It wasn't his fault that Al could do nothing to stop it… Despite all these facts, Al couldn't help but blame his brother. This was the first time he had ever felt so suicidal. And just when he was really going to lose it, he felt two arms wrap themselves firmly around him. Someone pressed Al's face against a soft torso and let him cry, not even trying to stop him.

Vic snuggled his baby brother against his chest. He caressed Al's hair and patted his back. It was the only comfort he could give. Al burrowed deeper into Vic's torso, his tears soaking into his coat.

--

Major General Roy Mustang was prepared to launch an all-out search of Alphonse Elric and Vic Alec.

"Sir, please calm down." Riza Hawkeye tried to reassure her husband, though in vain. She herself needed comfort and knowledge of Al's whereabouts.

All six of them, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman, were speeding down the main street of Central, searching for any sign of Alphonse or Vic. Then Mustang swerved around suddenly and raced down the opposite direction, heading for Headquarters.

Once there, he was about to order every damn unit to tear apart the city brick by brick until they find Al. He wasn't overreacting, as some would've believed. He knew what Al was capable of doing when he loses his self-control over something involving his brother. The boy was strong and compassionate, but Roy would never forget what Al tried to do after he received his brother's body. Alphonse had actually hunted down the alchemist who shot Ed and nearly pounded him to death. The man was crippled for life. Mustang was not going to let that happen again, especially since this time the cause was something that could be resolved peacefully.

Just as he was reaching for the phone to spread his commands, a loud rang resounded from it. Picking it up, he was set on screaming at the caller for daring to telephone at such a crucial time, when Vic Alrec's voice spoke through.

"Al's with me. Don't worry. He's half asleep."

Mustang breathed out a long sigh of relief. "No one's hurt?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. Well…no wounds that the eye could see."

Roy understood what Vic meant. Al had referred to Vic as 'Brother'; it was only natural for him to be unsettled. "Bring him to Headquarters," Mustang ordered.

"Uhh… That'll be a problem. I don't think Al really wants to see everybody in the military at the moment. I'll let him stay at my place. You can come over just to make sure he's really here."

"Sounds fair," Roy Mustang said curtly and hang up

--

The next morning was pure torture for Alphonse Elric. He hardly remembered anything from last night, and his eyes were so puffy, he could scarcely see. On top of that, he was in someone else's apartment, in someone else's bed.

Al froze; his slightly dazed head started making perverted guesses. His eyes immediately began to survey the room. It didn't seem like it belonged to a girl, so it couldn't have been _that._ Al clutched his chest in relief. He'll never be able to look Rosé in the eye again if_ that_ really happened.

A knock on the door startled Al, and he nearly doubled over in surprise when Vic Alrec's hooded head poked in.

"Uhh… Morning, Al," Vic greeted nervously. He didn't know how Al was going to respond.

"Why am I here?" Al scratched his itchy eyes.

"You don't remember anything?" Vic came into the room and sat by Al's side.

"No… I recall going to Gracia's place and…" Al's voice trailed off and a horrified look dominated his face. "I didn't…?"

"Al…" Vic searched for the right words to say. "Don't worry. Neither I, nor your brother, are mad. How could we be? You're so adorable." Vic smiled, trying to cheer Al up.

Vic's tone was confident and empathetic enough for his intention to actually come true, which also made Al feel worse. Vic was performing miracles on his foul mood, and that made him uncomfortable. Al jumped out of bed and tried to act nonchalant as he quickly slipped on his pair of shoes. It was the only thing Vic took off when he settled Al on the bed last night. Vic himself had slept on the couch in the other room.

"Something wrong?" asked Vic. He nearly sliced open the bed when Al shied away with something like fear in his eyes. Sighing, Vic stood and tried again. "Alphonse, I know it doesn't seem like it, but you have a lot of people who care about you. Don't let them down." With that he left Al to take in his words alone.

--

By mid afternoon, Ed began planning his reunion with Truth. He knew that if he stayed any longer, he will never be able to go back. Ed grew furious when he realized it was probably too late. He had signed up for the State Alchemy Exam. How the hell is he suppose to leave unnoticed?! As though he didn't have enough problems, his mind commenced to whispering to him the terror of having to die again. After all, the only way to return to the Gate was to kill himself. It wasn't something he's looking forward to. And he'll have to revisit Resembool to do that since, if he committed suicide here, they'll find his body and most likely identify him as the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's going to have to lie back down in his coffin and do the dirty work there. He did not want to die. The Fullmetal Alchemist was scared. Who wouldn't be? Death was something everyone dreaded. Especially when they had so much to live for.

_Are you sure about this? _asked the Truth.

_I don't have much of a choice. _Ed replied with a bit too much hostility.

There was a moment's silence. Then, the Truth went on. _You should think it over. Don't put my feelings over a dozen other's. Your family and friends all miss you._

_Yeah, but they can find comfort in each other. You may be the ultimate being, but you're too decent to manipulate your power for your own good._

At a lost of what to say to that, Truth merely replied, _If you don't tell Alphonse, then I will._

Ed glared at the empty space in front of him as though Truth was right there. _Like hell you will! Do something like that and I'll kill myself just so I can strangle you!_

Knowing Ed wasn't going to change his mind, Truth decided to do something nice for his selfless buddy. _I'll give you two more months. You can celebrate your birthday and pass the State Alchemy Exam. Then you can make up some sort of excuse to go to Resembool and murder yourself there._

_That's idiotic. You think it'll be easier to face the music just because two more months passed? Hell no. If anything, it'll make everything even more complicated than it already is!_

But Truth wasn't giving Ed a choice. _Either you stay for two months or I'll tell Al!_

Ed, feeling sick of the conversation, caved in pretty easily.

--

Alphonse Elric couldn't concentrate. He set down his library book and took a seat. His mind wasn't focusing on alchemy. It was centered on Edward Elric and Vic Alrec. Those two have got some really uncanny similarities. But Al knew what was logical and what wasn't. People can't come back to life. Never have, never will.

Al moaned as he realized just how hard it'll be to live with himself if he continued to mingle with Vic. Still, it was unreasonable to cast out Vic just because he reminded Al of his brother. So, even though it scared Al half to death, Alphonse decided to forget last night ever happened and move forward. He'll just treat Vic as he usually does.

--

Roy Mustang couldn't concentrate. His mind kept slipping from the file in front of him to the incident from the day before. It's not that he was mad at Al for mistaking Vic for Ed. If anything, he was relieved. Mustang had thought he was the only one finding Vic and Ed creepily alike. All his guilt washed away when Al revealed his difficulty over Vic's and Ed's identity crisis.

From the shuffling noises resounding from Riza Hawkeye's office, she was having a hard time on paperwork too.

Sighing, Roy left his work desk and walked across the room to Riza's door. He heard the door on the other side open, and Havoc's voice leaked through the crack underneath.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir," Havoc said nervously to Riza, "but we're all finding it a little difficult to work on documents. Can we leave for the day?"

Mustang twisted the doorknob and threw the door open. He wasn't surprised to find his entire crew standing before Hawkeye.

They all jumped at his sudden appearance and prepared for the snaps and flames that were sure to follow. But Mustang wasn't planning on frying his subordinates, who had just provided him a salvation from boredom.

"Is it just me, or is this entire office getting a bit too cramped?" he asked indifferently to the shocked cluster of men in front of him. "I believe we can relax for today and just enjoy some refreshments." He looked over to his wife just to check if she was okay with his suggestion. Though Hawkeye was hiding it, she was very relieved to be excused from looking through another folder.

In a mere few minutes, they were all in the innermost room of their shared office: Roy Mustang's domain of forever paper-pushing. Everyone was just sipping coffee and enjoying light conversation when Fuery brought up an uncomfortable subject.

"That Vic Alrec seems really familiar, doesn't he?" Fuery, as innocent as ever, waited for an answer.

"Well…yeah." Havoc replied uneasily.

"He acts a lot like Ed." Fuery added to the already overflowing pile of awkward thoughts. Then he regretted ever speaking up as his mind finally caught up to how uncomfortable his comments were.

Nothing was said for a moment. No one can work up the courage to declare the obvious. In the end, it was none other than Riza Hawkeye who responded into the quietness.

"He isn't Ed," Riza replied firmly; her voice cracked unexpectedly.

Everyone in the room suddenly fell into a silence full of dread and dejection. They refused to even consider the possibility of Vic being Ed. Sure, the resemblance between them was undeniable, but it was still impossible for a human to be revived. The Elric Brothers' 'mistake' in the past was living proof of that. No one here wanted to get their hopes up, for they knew that they would only be disappointed in the end.

After Maes Hughes' demise, something from Mustang's little group went missing. Something they never thought was even there until it disappeared. In its place was a forbidding void that constantly reminded them of what they had lost. Edward Elric's death had been no different. It was like Maes and Ed took with them a piece of everyone's souls. The sinister darkness that conquered the empty meaninglessness was like a souvenir from the past. It gradually developed from being unwanted, to needed. They _needed_ that bare space of doom. They were dependent on it. They feared that if it wasn't there, they might forget Maes Hughes and Edward Elric. Already, the faces of those two are fading, but the dark hole residing within the six discouraged humans acted as a memento, never allowing them to cast aside all memories of their friends.

Mustang's immediate circle consisted of Alphonse Elric, his subordinates, Alex Armstrong, and the Rockbells. Over the years, these people steadily grew closer together and came to trust each other completely. But there was still something missing. Vic Alec was that misplaced piece of puzzle. The whole picture can't be completed without it. The image would remain imperfect until that piece was found and placed in its appropriate spot. But none of them wanted Vic to get in that spot. They knew what that spot stood for. That spot was proof that Maes Hughes and Edward Elric actually existed somewhere in history. That Maes and Ed weren't just some imaginary characters from their fantasy dreams. They didn't want to risk losing that spot by restoring it with Vic. It was just the way things were.

But they also realize that it was unfair to exile Vic over something he was completely innocent of. They'll continue to interact with him, but perhaps forbid him from their deepest secrets.

--

Alphonse Elric stood at the train station, straining his ears to catch any hint of an approaching train while Vic Alrec did the same beside him. Roy Mustang and his devoted staff were also along side them, watching the impatient duo with curiosity. They thought it normal for Alphonse to be so edgy, but why Vic?

The whisper of a steam engine broke through their thoughts, and they all straightened up, watching for the locomotive that carried two very important passengers within it.

The train screeched to a halt and the conductor announced its arrival. Al immediately ran forward to greet Rosé Thomas and Winry Rockbell as they stumbled off the steps.

Vic couldn't help but fidget and quickly lowered his head to stare at the ground. Unneeded fears began sprouting in his mind. Would Winry recognize him? Al hadn't, but Winry has that…what was it called? Women's intuition? Not only that, but she is an expert in automail. If she were to even catch a glimpse of his arm or leg, he would be so screwed. Winry Rockbell does not mess around when it came to her creations, and she struggled extra hard on Ed's automail. She might not recognize his person, but she would most definitely distinguish her work. And when she asked about it, how the hell was he to respond?

Vic was still thinking of that when a pair of feet came into view. His gaze reluctantly left the floor and traveled up two elegant legs. He became less nervous and more eager to see his friend again as his eyes climbed up Winry's slim waist, lingered for a moment on her matured chest, and finally stopped at her face. Winry's lovely eyes were still as blue as blue can get, but her face had changed considerably. He had to think for a moment before making sure this was really his Winry. Vic had always known his childhood friend was a future beauty pageant winner, but he never expected her to be this…feminine. She was very well-developed, to say the least.

"Hi. I'm guessing you're Vic Alrec. Al has told me lots about you." Winry stuck out her hand and waited for him to shake it.

Vic noticed that she was using her right hand. If he were to take it, she would feel his automail, and knowing Winry, she'd immediately begin to squeal with curiosity and beg to see it. Instead, he simply regarded her with a curt nod.

Confused that she may have done something upsetting, Winry quickly tried to change the subject. She turned to Al with a nervous giggle and said, "You have a surprise visitor."

"Really? Who?" Al scanned the crowd around them but found no one he could identify.

Then something reached both Vic's and Al's ears that they never expected to hear. Despite the commotion made by the steady stumps of an obviously well-built man, the flaps of slippers on bare feet could not be ignored. Most would've dismissed the sound of that flap with an annoyed glare, but to the Elric Brothers, that dreadful noise simply screamed the arrival of a bitch from hell. And sure enough, a harsh voice rang out that sent icy cold chills down their spines as their faces froze in an expression of petrified terror.

"STUPID APPRENTICE!" bellowed Izumi Curtis.

* * *

_How was that? My pre-readers (They're friends who read the chapter before I post it just to make sure it was okay. Actually, cut that. All they do is read, compliment, and demand for more. They don't even point out grammar or spelling mistakes for me! Nor do they try to improve any of my phrases.)__yelled at me for leaving a cliffhanger__._

_I'm really sorry__; __to be honest, I had no idea that I left a cliffy. I guess that since I'm the one writing this, I already know what's gonna happen, so I don't feel any suspense at all. I dunno. I'm really inexperienced at this… Since it's already what I consider a full chapter, I'm not gonna erase everything else just to stop at a non-cliff point. Again, sorry. If you don't consider this a cliffhanger, then great! Tell everyone else that, okay? Especially my "pre-readers". XD_

_I have a request for my readers. It's out of pure curiosity that I ask you this but…how old do you think I am? I mean judging from the way I use words, my vocabulary bank, et cetera. You don't have to answer, but if you do, please don't hold back. Don't try to be nice and say that I'm as good as a sophisticated scholar even though what you're really thinking is that I'm a freackin' ten-year-old who's just kidding him / herself with this story. I want your honest opinion so please don't even try to dim down on insults and whatnot. Again, you're not required to answer. I'll just be grateful._

_As a last note, I have a plan for getting more reviews. Instead of posting my chapters, I'm going to message them to my reviewers since their name shows up on the review page. If all you do is read and go, then I won't know who you are, so I can't send you the chapter. Mwahahaha!! …Just kidding. I'm not going to start threatening people for reviews. But it would be nice if you take some time to drop off a few words of encouragement! Please! And sincere thanks to all my current reviewers! _

_Is anyone even reading this? I swear sometimes my author's notes __feel__ longer than the rest of the chapter… I just have lots to say. XD I also just had a rare treat my dear mother baked for me. Too sweet but I ate it anyways. This is the result. I can't stop babbling!! XP Does anyone know a cure to sugar-highness? And again, is anyone even reading this?!_


	9. Birthdays

_If my chapters seem to get shorter, that's only because I'm getting less and less time to work on them. Christmas break has not been kind on me._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the anime nor manga. Neither am I making money off of this._

* * *

With a flick of her wrist, Izumi Curtis sent Alphonse Elric crashing across the platform of the train station. His forced launch did not falter until he smash into a stack of luggage, where he lay, askew in chunks of bags.

Edward Elric stared with horror at his brother, now nothing more than a tangled mess of arms and legs. And, as if turning her pupil into a pile of goo wasn't enough, Izumi Curtis charged forward, seized poor Al by his ankle, and flung him back in the direction he came from. Al hurtled into Ed, and the two brothers spun down the station with speed unlike anything anyone present has ever seen before. Luckily for Ed, Al cushioned his collision with one of the pillars, and thus, allowed Ed to scramble up quickly to flee the scene.

Unfortunately for Ed's plan, Izumi seemed to have noticed that her rash actions unintentionally involved an innocent passenger, and rushed forward to help. Grabbing the man by his left arm, she pulled him up and steadied him. Her husband, Sig Curtis, began to dust the dazed chap off.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my performance back there. Are you alright?" Izumi asked politely.

Ed, unused to this kind of courtesy from his former teacher, stared for a moment, which made the woman worry even more. But she was quickly reassured as Ed, accustomed to violent treatments like this from his apprenticeship in the past, recovered promptly and waved off the two flustered Curtis's. Checking that his hood was secure, he hastily introduced himself. "My name is Vic Alrec, pleased to meet you."

By that time, Winry and the others had hesitantly sneaked up on the unpredictable Curtis.

"Uh… Hello there, Mrs. Curtis. How—how do you do?" Winry stole a peek at the unconscious Al as she directed Izumi.

"Very well, Winry. Thank you for asking."

Riza smiled warmly at the tough-as-nails woman. As expected, Riza and Izumi got along very well. "What brings you here to Central?"

"What else? To see my fool of an apprentice pass the State Alchemy Exam." Izumi growled and glared at Al, who was moaning slightly as he regained consciousness.

"Well, I could see how that would be a reasonable cause." Mustang nodded cautiously. He had known the Curtis's for awhile now, but he was still slightly intimidated by both.

"That's not the only reason," Izumi said with a sad smile. "I have two pupils, remember? Even if he is beyond my reach, I still care for him and his birthdays. How old would he be now? Twenty-two?"

"Yes," murmured Winry. "You won't believe how disappointed I am right now. I really wish I could see him at this age."

Vic gulped slightly. It was quite obvious who they were referring to. He hid his regret and remorse by helping Rosé with Al.

"Thank you," Rosé said with a grin as they got Al back on his feet. Alphonse leaned heavily against Vic and seemed to be still unaware of his surroundings.

A small crowd of passengers who had witnessed the entire exchange between Teacher and Student gathered around the small group. They backed up hurriedly as Sig stared down at them. The poor man looked miserably at his wife, who was the real person they should be wary of.

"Excuse the commotion we caused earlier. Please move along." Izumi shooed away the cluster of people gently. Then she barked to Mustang's group, "Where's the car?!"

"Over there," Havoc scrambled off to prepare the automobile, thankful of an excuse to leave the frightful female. He was quickly joined by Breda, Fuery, and Falman.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you please carry Alphonse over?" Izumi asked Vic, who was once again disturbed by how nice his teacher could be. Now he was unsure which was the real 'Teacher', the one always howling like a beast or the sweet lady before him now?

"Uh… Sure. Yeah" Vic flung Al's arm over his shoulder and half-dragged, half-carried his brother to the car.

Then Izumi asked a question he had gone through great lengths to prevent: "Do you have automail?"

Vic heard Winry gasp with excitement, and he silently cursed his teacher for being so observant. He had suppressed most noise from his heavy footstep with multiple padding, but that was only meant to fool the average human, not someone like Izumi Curtis.

Continuing to the vehicle without stopping, Vic replied, "Yes. I do have automail."

Mustang and Hawkeye glanced at him with surprise. "Do you really?" they asked.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Can I see it?" Winry asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity, accompanied by a mischievous spark. Vic missed that inquisitive look in her eyes, but, at the moment, he did not welcome it.

"Maybe another time."

--

Edward, taking babysitting duty, watched Elicia Hughes zoom around the park, sneaking up on her pals and screaming their ears off. She was excited, that much was obvious. She had good reason to be, too. After all, what nine-year-old little girl would be bored when she's passing out ten birthday invitations to friends of her choice? And with the subject of birthdays in the air, it was rather hard to think about anything else. That was why Ed was in so much of a pickle now.

By Al's description of Ed's birthday, it was a pretty private event. None of the annual participants in this gala was going to let Vic in without a hard fight, and, as desperate as Vic may be to celebrate with his friends and family, he was not ready to take them all on.

Needless to say, Ed was frustrated. It was his birthday after all. It would be an absurd outrage if he couldn't partake in it.

Then, as sweet as an angel, Elicia trotted up to him and, handing him a sloppy but colorful card, asked brightly, "Big Brother, will you come to my birthday party?"

Now, could he have asked for a better chance? "Of course I will!" Ed nearly screamed. Alphonse had told him before that they celebrated his birthday along with Elicia's; if he was invited to hers, he was invited to his.

--

When Gracia gave her charming Elicia ten birthday invitations, she never even considered that her little cupcake would invite kids older than the age of 11. That had been the unspoken condition in every birthday party she's ever held for Elicia and Ed. Little kids tend to stick with themselves and ignore adults; Gracia appreciated that because it gave the grown-ups a chance to secretly commemorate Ed's birthday. But Vic was almost twenty-two. He wasn't about to stay with youngsters when those his age snuck off into another room. That's why Gracia was so troubled by her daughter's last choice of party members. She knew Al and the others wouldn't like that, but it was too late. Gracia had been informed of the invitation after it was accepted. It would be rude to take it back now. There was nothing to do but let everything be.

--

The birthday seemed entertaining to Ed. He was currently in the Hughes' house, now stuffed with kids, adults, food, beverages, the list goes on. He watched the nine little children run around, the older ones leading the younger. Alisa and Elicia seemed to be especially close, to which Ed felt grateful of. It gave him a sense of usefulness too because he knew if he hadn't come back to life and saved Alisa, Elicia would've lost another dear one.

As Ed observed the playful rascals, he noticed that the eleven adults seemed to be distracted. His suspicion proved true when they left the children to themselves by sneaking into a different room. He, of course, followed.

The moment he stepped in, a stench ran up his nose and filled his mind. Ed looked around. The room wasn't too big or too small. It had a couch along each of the four walls and a rather large table in the dead center. From that table, came the foul smell. Edward looked harder and confirmed his guess: wine. Ed was a little ticked off that they would drink on his birthday, especially when Al was barely more than a minor. And what if they had too much and became a momentarily bad influence for the innocent youngsters outside?

But Ed soon realized that they were merely proposing a toast. He stood off by the side as everyone raised a glass… Everyone except Rosé. She, instead, had brought a cup of apple juice from the children's selection in the previous room. This caught Mustang's sharp eye first, which also let his slightly perverted mind make the statement first.

"You're not drinking, Rosé?" he asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

Rosé, confused at his strange reaction, tried to explain, "I can't drink these days."

"So, I'm right. Al really did it this time. But you're a responsible mother, Rosé. You're not risking the baby's safety by drinking even though you could get away with it." Mustang was merely teasing. There were a dozen other reasons as to why Rosé didn't want alcohol. But joke or not, it did make Rosé and Al go as bright as Rudolf's nose. _(A/N: Merry Christmas)_ That sudden change in color led everyone to believe, for the slightest, irrational second, that what Roy said had been accurate.

It was barely a second, but that was more than enough time for Ed to act.

He whizzed across the room, grabbed Al by the collar of his shirt, and shoved him against the wall.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC, I WANT AN ANWSER AND I WANT IT NOW!! ARE YOU STILL A FUCK'N VIRGIN?!"

Vic's voice carried so much hostility that, for a brief moment, Al was speechless. What gave this man the liberty to question his virginity with such demanding force? Al was angered by that.

Rosé gently but hastily stepped in. "It's not actually true. I'm not pregnant. I just don't like alcohol."

"Oh…" Now it was Vic's turn to go red. He finally realized what an awkward position he was in. Not only had he barged into their private meeting but he actually just screamed at Al over a very personal topic. "Sorry, Al."

Everyone in the room was as dumbstruck as Al was. Nobody has ever dared to venture that far into Al's private love life. Not even Izumi felt that it was her place to reproach Alphonse on subjects like this. Vic, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly comfortable scolding Al in delicate fields such as these, even though they hardly know each other. And Vic was a little too straightforward about it too.

That was only the first of a few dozen occurrences where the Curtis's, Winry, and Rosé found this Vic Alrec to be uncannily familiar.

* * *

_Believe it or not, I actually liked this chapter. I loved Ed's reaction because it was so blunt. I like blunt comments as long as they're not directed at me. I know; I'm a very egotistical person. I'm not really sure what egotistical means, I barely know how to spell it, but I do know that it has something to do with being selfish._

_Please review if you find it worthy of your limited time. I don't care if it's just a simple 'Good.' It'll be better than nothing. You have no idea how much reviews help me get through tough times. When I'm down, I just reread reviews. Much better than therapy, I'll tell you that much. Ask any author if you're not an author yourself. I'm pretty sure that they'll tell you they really appreciate words of encouragement, no matter how small or short. If they don't, then know that they're the people who don't need reviews. Don't waste time on them when you can help those who really rely on positive feedback. LOL. Just joking. Sorry about the random comments. You can review whoever you want. But please try to squeeze my story in there somewhere._

_If this chapter seemed rushed, then it's just because I want to return to my original storyline._


	10. The Written Exam

_I hope you all had a good Christmas or Hanukah. _

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

The silence was unbelievable. Vic would've suspected he had just gone deaf if not for the drowned out voices of children from the other room. Everyone with him, however, made no noise whatsoever. They simply stared at him as though he was a ghost, which struck Vic as rather ironic since, in a way, he literally was one. 

Al was still irritated about the situation from a moment ago. He didn't think he should allow anyone to inquire in matters as personal as sex. It wasn't something you screamed at a person unless you've known him for life.

Winry and the others shared his opinion. The automail mechanic hasn't paid much attention to this Vic character until now that he has shown a frank side she took pleasure in. And with that new interest, came a sudden awareness that she wanted to figure out. "Why do you wear a hood all the time? Can't I see your face at least once?"

With this new topic thrown out, free for anyone's curiosity, Al couldn't help but forget his previous ordeal. Apparently, everyone else can relate. They too, were interested to finally see this man's face.

Much to their disappointment, Vic didn't hold back on his refusal. "No, you can't see my face."

"That's hardly fair," argued Winry. "Rose answered your question about them, it's only right if you returned the favor."

"Sorry, but I can't." Vic instinctively readied himself for the stampede of wrenches that was sure to come. It didn't. Al stopped it.

"It's okay, Winry," Al said. "If Vic doesn't want to reveal his face, it's not our place to force him.

Vic grinned at that. Trust Al to be so indulgent even when the other is being unjust.

"You call yourselves alchemists?" Winry taunted, "Whatever happened to equivalent exchange?" Winry wasn't seriously trying to provoke them. From all her experiences with the Elrics, she knew some things were better left untold. But her words still poked a sensitive spot in Vic and Al. They've respected equivalent exchange all their lives. They nearly died quite a few times to fulfill it. The two of them knew it was juvenile behavior to be concerned about it over a small issue like this, but, unfortunately, Winry's statement had been a good boost for Al's rare nosiness. He began to attentively consider what Vic had to hide. But he didn't want to just outright demand for Vic to take off his hood. Finally, Al came to a decision. He was going to_ earn_ his answer.

------------------------------------------------

The last two weeks of preparing for the State Alchemist Exam were up faster than Ed had expected. The Exam loomed over his mind as though teasing him, _daring_ him. Ed is still being attacked by several emotions. The big one was guilt. It seems to be his new best friend now. Another one was excitement. And emotion number three was anxiety. Edward Elric, who, in the past, has passed the State Alchemist Exam before, is nervous about it now. He has little reason to be, considering his almost guaranteed chance of passing. But Al's proposal of his little game on Ed's birthday added a fair few risks.

Hopefully, it'll all be behind him soon. Ed hurried Al up the steps to the testing building for the written part of their Exam. Once through the door, Ed noticed several things. One, the place hasn't changed much except for a single detail. Two, the Exam inspectors were acting more curious than professional. And three, that 'detail' from One. A rather large plaque on the front wall of the room. Engraved into it were the words:

In honor of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, youngest State Alchemist in history. He was granted his title through sheer hard work, loyalty, and devotion for the people. Many respect him for his kindness, courage, and selflessness. No doubt those striving for his purpose would be admired similarly.

The whole thing reminded Ed, strangely, of a gravestone. He liked all the fine comments about him, but the last line both troubled and enraged him. It was just one sentence but it hinted that all who became a State Alchemist like the Fullmetal one would be worshiped.

Ed hadn't minded the military recruiting Scar. All that did was removing an inhibitor in the income of talented alchemists. Scar wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. But this plate was _using _Ed as a catalyst for the investment of young, naïve, but skilled candidates for the Exam. Edward did not like to be used.

He glared up at the Führer and higher-ups on the platform at the front of the large room. He was especially mad at Mustang. How could he have let this happened? Ed had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. It wouldn't do for him to lose his temper at the moment.

In a few minutes, Al and Ed were directed to their sets, separated by several rows. In front of Ed were a pen and a test booklet. Simple enough. Several more minutes passed before the Exam began.

Truth has already begun scanning Ed's test paper from his place at the Gate. He knew the answer to the first question the instant he read it. So now, of course, he started to inform Ed on it.

Ed declined fiercely._ Hell no! I'm not gonna cheat!_

_It's not cheating. You're just getting inside help, _Truth insisted.

_Truth, please._

Truth rolled his eyes. He should've known. In all the five years he spent with him, Ed has not once accepted a free answer to a question. Apparently, he wasn't used to easy ways out. It made him insecure. Truth shook his head at Ed's tension. The guy really needed to lighten up.

Ed wasted no time and threw himself into the test. He passed through question after question, unconscious of anything else. The first half of the test went by smoothly. The remaining time seemed to be following along well. Until Ed's pen snapped in half. The loud crack resounded around the huge room, bouncing off walls to reach every ear present. Each portion of his pen hung loosely in Ed's grasp as black ink spread across the paper, seeking into the sheet. An inspector rushed forward with a new pen and test; he was obviously flustered that the writing instrument had made such a mess. Ed, on the other hand, didn't even notice. Alchemic sparks flew over the parchment and around the two pieces of pen. The ink retreated away from the booklet and back into the pen as the broken tool reattached perfectly. The astounded witnesses could only watch as Ed continued with his Exam without any concern to the accident.

------------------------------------------------

Al caught up with Ed as soon as the tests were collected. "Vic! How did you fix that pen without a transmutation circle?"

Vic thought hard on it. He himself was trying to figure out how he had managed it. Circle or not, Vic still needed to clap. But this time, he didn't. Vic looked at his hand and pretended to be holding a pen. That's when he realized that his grip on a pen resulted in a circle formed by his forefinger and thumb. That must've been the path for the alchemical currents he created.

It dawned on Vic just how much dominance his current knowledge of alchemy held over his previous conception from years ago. Well he shouldn't be surprised. He had, after all, spent five years with Truth talking about nearly nothing else but alchemy. But now he had to explain it to Al. And that'll risk too much. The only way out Vic could think of, was lying. He didn't like keeping things from Al, but this couldn't be helped. "I dunno," he said.

------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang was impatient to speak with Vic. The one person Roy knew to perform alchemy successfully without a circle was Edward Elric. Roy didn't know what it took to do that, but he felt sure it wasn't easy to learn this ability. This Vic must have a very rich knowledge of alchemy. Now Mustang wanted to see just how well Vic scored on his test.

------------------------------------------------

Ed's life was way too complicated for his liking. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. Edward tried recapping everything. He was revived, but he couldn't enjoy his new chance to his intent. He is with his friends and family, but they have no idea who the hell he is. He was capable of many things, but he hasn't got the slightest clue of what these things are. And then there's the State Alchemist Exam. To pass it is considered by many to be the greatest honor of all times. After the written Exam, he felt safe that he would pass it again, but he wouldn't get a moment to enjoy it as it seems that he's gonna have to kill himself right afterwards. And he had to do that without any warning to his loved ones. Without even a hint to them that he was there. They will never even know that their Ed came back and shared with them once more, the joys and drudgeries of what it means to be alive. And the worst of it is…Ed was doing all this on purpose. No matter how much he tried to pretend to himself that he had no choice, he knew what was true. He was the goddamned Fullmetal Alchemist after all; how was he supposed to deceive himself?

Ed sighed. Life is usually pleasant, but that doesn't mean it can't be such a bitch sometimes.

Then another dilemma revealed itself. Just when Ed thought he had summed up everything there is to be distressed at, another ugly mug of an issue popped up. And this one wasn't even completely his fault. It was Al's little game. Alphonse was the one who came up with it. The only mistake Ed made was accepting it. He recalled Al's suggestion and realized just how many alternative ways of peacefully rejecting it there were. Al's exact words flashbacked in Ed's head:

"If you beat me in our battle assessment, I will truthfully answer a question you ask about me. But if I beat you, you have to show me your face."

This idea had been fun at first, but now it was a hassle. There was a fifty-fifty chance that Al would win. And if he does, Ed would be doomed to their agreement. Al, however, didn't have to worry about losing. Ed already knows all there is to recognize about Al and wouldn't ask a question he already knew the answer to.

------------------------------------------------

Al regretted what he had suggested on his brother's birthday. There was a fair chance that Vic would beat him. And if he does, Al is compelled to grant Vic access to his most dear thoughts. Just when Al promised himself to separate Vic form his personal life, he went on to do this. And Vic didn't have to worry about losing. All he had to hide was his face. What was the worst that could happen if Al saw that?

------------------------------------------------

Truth's poor attempt at suppressing a grin shattered as he realized Al shared Ed's little worry. And, frankly, Truth was amused by this sudden phenomenon. As guilty as he may be for enjoying his friend's fear, Truth was still very excited to see what happens next. And he found it rather ironical that neither brother was aware of just how much their opponent had to lose. Both were determined to win, and Truth was well aware that the willpower of the Elric Brothers should never be underestimated. But not even the ultimate being knew exactly which one would pull through in the end.

* * *

_If this chapter seemed short, it's just your imagination. XD …Sorry. I tried to work on it as much as I can, but I feel more obliged to spend time with my family since I'll only be with them for a few more days. Winter break is almost over and I'll have to return from California to Georgia. I consider that to be quite a ways away. If it sounds as though I'm making up excuses, I apologize again. I'm apologizing too much, aren't I? It seems as though I say sorry in every author note._

_I have served you to my best potential, so it would be nice if you returned the favor. In case you haven't realized, the State Alchemist Exam is gonna be over soon. You can probably guess that both Ed and Al are going to pass. That's what I need you for. I can't think of a good State Alchemist name for Alphonse. So if you have any suggestions, please give it to me in a review. I'll have trouble updating until I find a good name. The best one I've got in my head so far is Armor Alchemist since he can move armor. I forgot how, but I know he can._


	11. The Battle Assessment

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. _

* * *

The verbal test had been easy. All Ed had to do was tweak the words he used in his previous trial. And when Ed had to pass through the psychiatric examination, he had been worried that he'll be recognized. But since nobody he knew was giving him the inspection, all was well. After going through the whole process, Ed was finally able to get his test results. He passed the written part, that much was obvious, but now there was the battle with Al.

------------------------------------------------

Al had been a bit nervous about the verbal examination, but he just repeated what he had told Mustang three months ago when he had suggested in becoming a State Alchemist. Then the health inspection went by even quicker; Al was fairly glad that he didn't have to worry about being found out since this time there was nothing to find out. Alphonse was even happier when he received his test outcome. Even the normally exceedingly modest Al had to admit that he passed the writing test with flying colors. But now he dreaded and anticipated his fight with Vic. He wanted to spar with the man, but he was still worried about losing and betraying his brother.

------------------------------------------------

The weather was surprisingly warm for a typical winter. Roy guessed that even the sun itself was all hyped-up to see the battle between Vic Alrec and Alphonse Elric. He knew he was.

This elaborately prepared clash will take place in the arena, where the usual final step to becoming a State Alchemist takes place. The participants for this particular exam are scheduled to arrive at 1200 hours, which is barely ten minutes from now. Already, crowds of soldiers were filling in to surround the arena. They were most likely curious to see an Elric Brother in action. Those with a front row seat could be said to be lucky for getting the best view, but from all his experiences with Edward Elric, Roy knew people in the front had the highest probability of getting hurt. Edward hadn't been below scrambling into the crowd for shelter during their battle assessment. Perhaps Al has more courtesy to think of the wellbeing of others, and Mustang didn't think this fight would be that overwhelmingly messy anyways. Vic and Al were good friends who would probably go easy on each other. Ed hadn't held back one moment during his recertification, due to his obvious resentment for his opponent Roy.

Although the only rules in this fight was no killing or fatal injuries, Roy suspected that Al would make sure to keep everything even safer than that. Mustang had no idea that even the typically calm Alphonse can lose his composure to excitement.

A hush came over everyone as soon as Al stepped through the crowd, followed closely by Vic. It was difficult to read their expressions, but Roy was sure if he was in their position, he would be relatively animated.

------------------------------------------------

Vic walked all the way to the opposite side of the arena. He turned and faced Al; neither of them looked at anything but each other.

As much as he tried to control it, Vic couldn't wait to begin. He's remained reasonably patient for nearly five years for this chance to fight with Al again; even a minute more would be too much to bear.

------------------------------------------------

Al had a disorganized cluster of emotions, but if anyone can handle such pressure, it'll be Alphonse. He wanted to fight with Vic for two reasons. One, to win and move past his deal with Vic. And two, he just really want to fight Vic for some strange, unexplainable reason. It could be because of how long it has been since his last sparring session.

------------------------------------------------

The Führer and every usual judge for the exam were all ready and lined up at the side. Roy Mustang stood with the president, bathing in the incredibly warm sunshine.

You can almost taste the anticipation and curiosity in the air. Ed had to remind himself just exactly who he was, and how secret his identity was. Unfortunately, that reminder was shoved aside instantly when he heard a shout cut through the air.

"Begin!"

Al clapped his hands and slapped the ground, conjuring up several exquisitely detailed armors of steel depicting none other than the body Alphonse had been imprisoned in for five years. He touched the statues again, and, incredibly, the things began moving. They trampled toward Vic, who had scrutinized Al's move carefully, and made a grab for him. Vic dodged aside and clapped his own hands. He smacked a statue in the chest, and his target splashed into a pool of mercury.

After quickly liquefying every other figure, Vic launched at Al. He alchemized his automail into a blade; Al seemed to be taken aback by that familiar move, and Vic used that opening to attack. Al, despite the astounding déjà vu, managed to escape unscathed. He returned Vic's onslaught by alchemizing a weapon of his own. Al grabbed his newly made blade and switched to offense. The two Elric Brothers turned into a whirlwind of flashing steel and sparks.

The judges could do nothing but stare. They were, to say the least, surprised at how heated the fight already got. It had only just begun yet these two are already battling it out as though they wanted to get it over with. Among the impressed audience stood Izumi Curtis, who was assessing the fight as though she was one of the judges. The Curtis noted Al's remarkable combat skills with satisfaction; she would have expected nothing less of her student. What really got to her was Vic's fighting style. She could've sworn she's seen it somewhere before, but before she can really dig into it, the duo split apart.

Al patted the ground and behind him, the earth turned into mud. Vic mirrored Al's action and his side also melted into muck. Then the pair, to everyone's horror, did the unthinkable. At the exact same moment, they jumped into their moats of mud and, a second later, two mini tsunamis towered over the arena. Atop each crest of mire surfed Vic and Al, covered from head to toe in dirt.

People were already running for cover, but those who had the guts to stay couldn't help but marvel at the incredible control each contestant had over their own wave. Vic and Al glided in and out with as much grace as one can possess when riding on dirt, occasionally clashing where they meet. Finally, the alchemic energy died down and both competitors were lowered to the ground. But it wasn't over. Just as people were gathering back to the scene, the twosome slapped the ground again. The earth around them crumbled as fist-shaped boulders rocketed at each other. The stones collided in the middle, shattering into pieces, flying in every direction. Seeing that their opponent was still standing, each Elric prepared to clap again—when a pitiful screech stopped them.

"Please!!" shrieked a rather desperate looking soldier, "Please stop!"

"Why?" Vic questioned angrily. The fight was just getting good.

"Why? You want to know why?" screamed the man, "I have to clean up this mess, that's why!!!"

Al examined their surroundings. "Oh…"

Vic followed suit. "Uh… I guess we kinda went overboard."

The field was unrecognizable. Mud covered everything, and it looked as though a huge earthquake just passed through the area. The mess was beyond comprehension.

"Well…" Vic looked at the soldier again, who was almost weeping at the sight of his new responsibility. "Good luck with that." Vic left hurriedly.

------------------------------------------------

Everyone in this State Alchemist Exam passed successfully, to say the least. Now they had to be named.

------------------------------------------------

Vic and Al, now relatively clean, stood side by side in the Führer's office, facing the huge desk stacked with paperwork. Obviously, Mustang wasn't the only one who loathed files.

"The Soul Alchemist," the Führer himself announced to his newest State Alchemist with pride, handing Al an elegantly detailed folder.

Least to say, Al accepted his title with delight. Al liked his name, and even if he didn't, he would never even dream of opposing the Führer.

Then the President turned to Vic. "Your name would be—"

"Hold on," Vic interrupted. "Can I name myself?"

Those present were astounded by the sudden request. No one in the history of State Alchemists has given themselves their own alias before. That sector always belonged to the Führer; nobody else has ever been granted that right.

The Führer actually liked this idea. He had to admit, he was rather weary of people taking everything he says without consent. It was time an exception took place. It was either now or never since there will probably never be another soul brave or stupid enough to ask it. "Very well," he answered Vic, "what would you like to be called?"

Vic grinned. He knew this guy was cool. Of course, Vic's one and only choice was Fullmetal. He wasn't going to recognize anything less. Vic didn't mind hiding his birth name Edward Elric because it was private. But Fullmetal Alchemist was a symbol of his accomplishments. There was no way that he'll take on another name besides that. "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

A collective gasp echoed around the room. Al stared at Vic with horror. "What are you thinking!?" he finally managed.

"Huh?"

"That's my brother's name!! My brother's!" Al stumped his foot. "You're not going to take his name!"

"Why not?" Vic was shocked by Al's uncharacteristic temper.

"What do you mean by 'why not?'? That name doesn't belong to anyone but my brother."

"Umm… Al. As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, your brother is dead." Vic immediately regretted his words. How could he have said that? How could he have been so cold and abrupt about it? He didn't even know why he brought it up. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment, or just because…

Al was seething with rage, somewhat because of how rude the man was being and partially for the bitter realization that he was right. There was nothing Al could do if Vic wanted to be called Fullmetal. Although he could beg for him not to.

Vic didn't notice Al's pleading eyes, though he did see Führer Hinreich give him one of the most forbidding stares of the century.

The President had approved the idea of a self-naming service, but he never expected for Vic to go this far. Even five years after Edward Elric's death, people still looked up to him and stories of him could be heard in even the smallest of towns. If Vic were to suddenly show on record with the name Fullmetal, there'll be a lot of explaining to do for the population of Amestris. And besides, Hinreich didn't want to unnecessarily anger the Soul Alchemist. He was an especially important and valuable addition to the military. But at the same time, this Vic was fairly gifted too. The President didn't fancy losing either talented man. "I most humbly apologize," the Fuhrer tried, "but I'm afraid you'll have to pick another name."

"Why?" Vic wanted to know. "Edward is dead. He wouldn't mind if I used his title." Vic added silently to himself that he would be angry if anyone else dared to touch his name, but these people didn't need to know that particular detail. It's hard, trying to be two people at the same time…

"Well you see," the Fuhrer tried again. "We must show respect for the Fullmetal Alchemist."

If Fuhrer Hinreich had said anything else, things might've settled down peacefully. But the last thing Vic wanted to hear was the leader of this country insisting on respecting Edward Elric even though he himself was, at this very moment, using Ed as a tool. "Respect the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Vic sneered. "That's rich coming from you after you used him as advertisement for State Alchemy! What the hell is up with the plaque in the exam room anyways?!"

"Advertisement?"

"Yes, advertisement! That huge plaque may have looked like a tribute for Edward Elric, but I want to know why the last line hints that every naïve fool who wants a chance at glory can get it just be joining the military!"

"That plate is for honoring the Fullmetal Alchemist, not for commercial uses." Fuhrer Hinreich stared down at Ed.

"That wasn't what it looks like to me." Ed stumped out the room without a backward glance.

------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang was worried about the welfare of Al and Vic. Alphonse was stressed over Vic's demand for his brother's name, and Vic seemed to have suspended himself from the subject of State Alchemy.

But before Mustang could even began to sort that problem out, more rebellious behavior from State Alchemists bubbled up from underneath everything. Two very acknowledgeable State Alchemists had suddenly turned on their fellow comrades, attacking them with everything they've got. The Fuhrer had called it the straw that broke the camel's back, whatever that may have meant. He arrested that pair of alchemists without hesitation, and ordered his most trusted subordinates together, including Mustang. They discussed what action to take now. Several implied that they simply jail every State Alchemist until they figure out who's leading the uprising. The sudden attacks were quite random and unexpected. State Alchemists would assault out of the blue like animals. Their behavior had been described by witnesses as something close to savage. It was next to impossible to sort out who to trust and who to capture, so they had to just file all State Alchemists in one category. The second, capturing them, would be safer, but the President didn't want to torture innocents when they didn't even know how many rebels there really were. The Fuhrer was far too soft to detain his own soldiers when it was unsure whether they were in the wrong or not. That may be the death of him one day.

------------------------------------------------

Roy had found out over the years that no matter how much trouble it may seem, Gracia always had time to help release his anxiety. Many would think it's shameful to take refuge in the words of a woman whose husband was your best friend. Several who didn't know the Flame Alchemist well enough had suspected him of flirting with the wife of the deceased Mr. Hughes. But of course, gossips are hardly ever accurate.

Mustang knew the risks of telling Gracia of the State Alchemists' rebellion, but he still wanted to unload some of his stress. Maybe he can speak to Mrs. Hughes about Vic and Al. She was a mother after all. If anyone could deal with boys, it'll be her.

Roy tapped on the door of the Hughes House. A scuttle of footsteps resounded from behind the front door, followed by squeals and laughter. Then the door opened and Elicia invited him in.

Roy sat down next to Alisa. She seems to always be around these days. Elicia must've gotten lonely.

"So, Roy," Gracia smiled, "What did you need to talk about?"

Roy glanced up to the woman. "It's about Vic and Al."

"Did something happen to those two?" Gracia frowned, not liking the serious and somewhat awkward vibe here.

"Well, they seem to be having some friendship issues."

Gracia raised her eyebrow. She knew the two had to fight during the final part of the Exam, but she thought it was for that purpose only. And both passed after all, so what was the crisis?

"You see," Roy explained, "Vic wanted to give himself his own title, and the Fuhrer let him."

"I don't see the problem here."

"Vic wanted to name himself 'the Fullmetal Alchemist'."

Gracia's eyes widened in surprised, closely followed by anger. "Does Vic think it's funny? He's messing with Al's mind. Alphonse would never be able to look at Vic in the same manner again."

"And he's not the only one. I've always called Ed by his alias. It'll be hard for me to get used to calling this man 'Fullmetal' too."

"So how is Al taking this?"

"Well he's upset, probably because he had taken it upon himself to protect his brother's name." Roy hesitated before adding on a different subject. "I don't know if Al has guilt directed at himself. From some of the things I've heard, Alphonse did give Ed some difficulties every now and then."

"What could Al have done that makes things harder?" Gracia didn't think Ed would ever consider his brother to be a hassle.

"He can be too soft sometimes. He might run straight into an enemy's trap because he wants to help them. I believe he was captured by Tucker once because he answered a phone call and didn't consent with Ed first. Edward had to get him out of that mess."

"That could hardly be called a 'difficulty'," Gracia argued.

"I know. But others who aren't familiar with the Elrics don't know that. They must've felt as though the Fullmetal Alchemist was held back by his weak brother."

"Oh my… I hope Alphonse never hears that." Gracia shook her head at the shallow assumptions people made these days.

------------------------------------------------

Alisa was a little girl. She was still too innocent and simpleminded to comprehend how serious some things were. But kids her age still wield something that can be a very dangerous weapon: curiosity.

As she listened in on the conversation Roy and Gracia were having, she wondered why Al shouldn't hear whatever it is they're discussing. What could be so bad? All she could understand was that Alphonse did something careless and got into trouble with his big brother. So what? Her big brother got mad at her all the time.

Alas, little children have a lot of the world to learn. If Alisa had any idea how much terrible influence her curiosity held, she would never have even dared to try what she was about to.

------------------------------------------------

Alphonse walked in only five minutes after Roy and Gracia finished their conversation. He too, found it comforting to have a mother-like figure to confess to. What he wasn't expecting was a little girl coming in to ask the most terrible question he's ever heard.

"Al, did you do something that caused trouble for your big brother?"

At first, Al passed it off as a random and common question. He was merely rummaging in his head for a sensible answer when he found just how true her words were. "What?"

"Roy said that you were very difficult for your big brother to handle, and you sometimes got in his way." Alisa cocked her head to one side, wondering why the regularly happy Al looked so horrified.

Roy and Gracia froze in dismay. Only one thought was running around their head, going in helpless circles since no solution came forth—what could they possibly say that might help Al out of this terrible supposition?

------------------------------------------------

Vic had explored Central the whole day for Alphonse. He felt terrible for asking for his own name. He still wanted it, but not at the cost of Al's friendship. Vic needed to apologize, but he can't do that when there's no one to apologize to. Finally, after searching even the river in vain, he left for the only place he could think of—Hughes' house.

Vic had knocked on the door like any gentleman should, but his manners seemed to have been wasted since no one even replied. He knew the house wasn't empty. He could see the lights on, so why wasn't anyone answering? Deciding Edward Elric wasn't at all a gentleman, even if he tried to be, Vic opened the door and entered. He stalked down to the only door light and noise was coming from, and pushed it open. The sight that met him was startling, to say the least.

Roy and Gracia seemed to be frustrated and a bit scared, for some reason. Alisa just looked curious. What really got Vic's attention was the petrified look Al had on.

A tiny voice piped up. "What's wrong, Al? All I asked was if you were ever a nuisance to your big brother."

First, Vic only wondered if Alisa even knew what nuisance meant. Then rage bubbled up inside as he took in her full import. How could Alisa have said something so insensitive? Al has never been a pest to Ed before, but that didn't mean Al wouldn't suppose that. As much as appearances may say otherwise, Al was still a fragile thing, especially when it came to guilt and Ed. Now Vic realized the cause of Al's mood. Forgetting his conduct, Vic stomped in with little effort to hide his anger and looked at Alisa.

The poor girl met his gaze, and her eyes widened with alarm at the most menacing frown she has ever been directed at before.

* * *

_So yeah, Ed is pissed at Alisa. I had wanted to have Elicia deliver the appalling news, but I was afraid people might be mad at me for using Elicia for a bad cause. I then used Alisa since no one can complain to me for using my own character._

_I actually wrote half of the next chapter already, but I didn't want to sound too rushed. I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can because I want to get it over with, but moving things too fast isn't good. XD_

_I was too lazy and tired to edit this chappy because I worked on it in the middle of the night. Please excuse my mistakes. If this chapter was confusing and seem to switch subjects a lot, blame my lack of sleep. It really is hard to concentrate when you're half snoozing. LOL. Seriously…_

_And for those interested, I wrote a prologue for this story. The idea came out of no where and possessed me. Next thing I knew, another chapter was sitting in my computer. XD I wish that'll happen to me more often…_


	12. Final Words

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

"Alisa," Ed barely managed to whisper through clenched teeth, "why the hell did you just say that?" Vic was infuriated at Alisa for planting the troubling thought into Alphonse's head, but somewhere in his mind, Edward still had a rational side, no matter how small it may be. He knew Alisa probably had little to no clue of how painfully possible her words were. Now if it had been anyone else but an innocent little girl, he would've knocked the antagonist to the grave. Instead of killing the already traumatized kid, he gestured for her to leave with a sweep of his hand. She scampered off as though her life depended on it, which it probably did. Elicia quickly followed to comfort her friend after casting a final, worried glance at Al. 

Then Ed turned to Al, who was staring down with wide eyes. Without consent from Roy or Gracia, Edward grabbed his brother by his wrist and dragged him to a room he vaguely recognized as his 'birthday room', the one everyone celebrated his birthday in. Once in, he promptly slammed the door shut and sat the oblivious Al on the couch. Ed himself knelt down on his knees before Al and tried to grab his attention.

"Alphonse. Look at me for a moment."

Al did. When he realized who was accompanying him, he tried to send Vic away. "Please, Vic. Can you leave me to myself for a second here?"

"…No. I won't. You got a problem with that?"

Al didn't need Vic's prying nosiness at the moment, but, as much as he tried to deny it, he wanted company.

Vic took Al's silence as permission to stay and speak. "Al, don't listen to Alisa. She's an immature kid. What could she know?"

Al didn't want to answer. He didn't want to confide to Vic, of all people. But he couldn't help it. "Alisa said that Roy was the one who mentioned it first. You know what that means don't you?"

"You can't honestly be taking them seriously. Your Brother would _never_ blame you for anything."

"How do you know he wouldn't hold me responsible for all the trouble I cost him? How do you know?"

"I can't tell you how I know that he doesn't blame you. But let me ask you something: how do you know that he _does_? You can't be sure what he thought, can you?" Vic tried to smile. It didn't quite work.

"Maybe not, but what living being wouldn't hate his brother for getting him into a mess?" Al looked away; he was rather jealous of Vic's confidence.

Vic was not holding up well against Al's seemingly stubborn need to clasp onto responsibility. He wanted to get this over and done with; Vic never did like Al looking so downcast. "Al, has your brother ever done something really horrible that nearly destroyed your future?" Vic was referring to their human transmutation attempt while being as careful as he can to not give away too much of his knowledge. Only a handful of people knew Ed and Al's treacherous deed; it wouldn't make sense for some stranger to be bringing that into a conversation. But that upsetting incident would provide a good example to be used in this situation. Vic could only offer clues and hope Al would be led to that conclusion.

Al was a bright boy taking a troubling trip down memory lane. Of course he'll make that connection. "Yes," Al squeaked.

"Were you bitter to him and loathed him forever?"

"…No."

"So why on earth would he hate you?"

Al didn't know why.

Then Vic's brotherly side took over and he found a sudden need to burrow deeper into Al's mind for more hidden emotions and qualms. After all, he was leaving in hardly three days for Resembool. He hoped to help Al with everything he's worrying over first. "Al, how did you feel about your brother's death?"

Al was surprised by that question. He's never really talked about it with anybody. Nobody had ever asked. Either they were afraid to bring up bad memories, or they felt Al was independent enough to resolve everything on his own. Well, they were wrong. Al wasn't able to handle his nightmares and fears alone. Alphonse decided it might be good to actually confess to someone. "I had denied his death for nearly a month. I felt that it went against nature for Brother to die, especially when the weapon that killed him was a gun. A _gun_. My brother was the Fullmetal Alchemist. A prodigy. He couldn't be brought down by a mere gun."

"A month, Al? A month? What did you do in that time?"

"I kept worrying that maybe Brother wasn't even dead. Maybe he was asleep and the doctors made a mistake. Maybe they buried him alive. So…" Al faltered there. He wasn't sure what Vic would think of him if he continued. But Al discovered it to be rather hard to stop talking once he started. It was impossible to hold back once you went on a rampage of confessions. "I exhumed his grave."

A pause as Al waited for Vic to catch on. Then…

"You _what_?" Vic stared at Al. He wasn't mad or anything but rather alarmed.

"Before you start accusing me of anything, let me finish. I told you before that I had denied his death. Well, I had to check on Brother's corpse just to be reassured." Al looked directly at Vic now, straightening as though weights were being lifted off his sore shoulders. "I also wanted to see his face. His face had always been comforting to me, no matter what was going on, his face always reassured me. I knew he won't let harm get to me." Al felt a similar sensation when he looked at Vic. But before he could even begin to pinpoint the cause of his sudden reminder, Vic continued.

"So you missed him that much, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Al had expected himself to feel somewhat guilty of his openness to Vic again, but this time there was only joy. He has finally been relieved of his most dreadful burdens with a few mere words. It had taken Vic two minutes what others couldn't do in five years. For that he was grateful.

Vic couldn't imagine what it must've been like to lose your last remaining family. Well, actually he can. He had lost Al once when they tried to revive their mom, but that horrible feeling of loneliness had only lasted a few moments before Ed resealed Al in the armor. Alphonse, however, had to deal with that agonizing pain for a month, and then the years that came after it. Vic hated himself for what he had put Al through. He knew he still had to leave, but at least he can go with a peaceful heart this time if he had forgiveness.

"Al, I have to request this from you on behalf of the Fullmetal Alchemist himself: I hope you can still find it in your heart to forgive your big brother…"

Al nodded, a warm smile stretching over his face. "Anything for Brother."

------------------------------------------------

After exchanging their apologies for the naming incident, Vic and Al had been invited to Hughes' House once again to celebrate their outstanding pass of the State Alchemist Exam. Since the fight had been interrupted before either man can win, their deal was broken with a tie. That had been a great relief for both brothers.

They made it two steps into Gracia's dining room before Rosé threw herself onto Al. They twirled around for a moment before settling down together in chairs, still holding hands. Rose nervously noted the jealous glare from Elicia as the little girl stumped out the room. Thank goodness for Rose's sanity that she failed to notice the similar, though fiercer, disapproving glower from Vic. Gracia left to consult her furious daughter as Winry sat down with an amused chuckle.

After everyone had a good time taking turns to commentate for the exam, an idea struck Vic Alrec. This was possibly the only time he'll ever be able to ask questions in another identity. Nobody in this room was likely to tell Ed how they felt about him, but what about Vic? Thinking quickly, he rummaged around his choices and chose a question. This could go in two ways. Either they start blabbing out their deep thoughts and feelings, or they completely ignore the touchy subject. The second was more likely, but Vic still had to try. Besides, these alcoholics already finished two bottles of wine. If he didn't take this chance now, it'll be forever gone. "What did Edward Elric look like?" he questioned. Then, as an encouragement, he added, "I heard he was tall, handsome, composed, and clever."

He examined the faces of everyone here, waiting for something…anything. Instead of talking though, their faces began to turn red. In a second, they went from a peaceful silence, to deafening cackles.

Havoc and Breda bumped each other's heads as they both keeled over with laughter. Falman desperately tried to support a howling Winry even as he clutched his own constricting stomach. Fuery could do nothing more than to send a silent prayer of apology to wherever Ed was as he stifled his wild snickers. Even the usually collected Mustang and Riza toppled off their seats as laughs racked their bodies. Al, despite the impulse to defend his brother, huddled near the wall and rapidly sank into a yowling puddle of hysterics.

Vic waited for them to quiet down. Just when he was ready to knock some sense into them, Winry managed to chock up a response, "Ed? Tall?" Her short resolve collapsed, and she fell back into hysteria.

Roy now spoke up, "Ed wasn't anywhere near tall. And handsome? Don't make me laugh again." Much to Vic's rage, that was exactly what Mustang did.

Vic prepared to smash Mustang's head open when he heard Al's somewhat calm voice. "My brother wasn't tall. And composed? He who took leaps at the meaning of height remarks that violates the law of logic? My brother was the only person alive who can take a comment on the weather as a shorty insult."

Vic stared at Al in absolute horror. Has Alphonse always felt this way? Did he keep these opinions bottled up just so Edward can feel better about himself? He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to rant. He felt so betrayed. But then Al continued in a far more serious tone, "But my brother is still my brother. Those aspects of him are why I love him."

Al's words warmed Vic's heart quite considerably. But that didn't change his anger towards the others. "You guys are overreacting a bit, don't you think?" he asked the rest of the room. They swallowed the remaining urge to laugh and regained what little dignity they had left.

"Yeah… I guess we shouldn't have laughed that hard. It's just that we haven't got to let go of ourselves like that for a long time." Havoc shrugged absently and lit another cigarette.

"True. I don't think I've really laughed since…since Hughes died." Riza agreed sadly.

"Why?" Vic knew Hughes' death had been a major loss but was it really enough to drive away the will to laugh?

"Well…" Breda searched for words to explain. "I guess it's because he's typically the one making us laugh. It seemed…wrong to show joy if he wasn't the one who caused it. It felt like we're betraying him. Like we're forgetting about him and moving on."

The others nodded solemnly. Havoc added to the little confession taking place, "We kept every moment we wanted to laugh locked inside. Alphonse getting his body back brightened everything, but then the boss died… That, I think, revived our withdrawal from human enjoyment. Guilt kept us away from the normal joys of life."

Vic wondered if he should change the subject. But then Mustang said, "We could only keep so much inside before we reach a breaking-point. And that was the image of an average-height and good-looking Ed." After a pause, they began chuckling again.

Any sympathy Vic had for this load of self-pitying bastards disintegrated instantly. "The thought of a tall Ed couldn't be that absurd," he growled.

His sudden boost of rage seemed to have stalled the next onslaught of hysterics. A moment passed as everyone besides the fuming Vic thought back to five years ago.

"Now that I think about it, Ed had finally hit a growth spurt, hadn't he? I remember how he was groaning because his body ached from maturing too fast," Falman remarked thoughtfully.

"Yep. And you know what? I think the kid would've been a looker if he had a couple more years. He was showing promise in becoming the next Roy Mustang. In fact, if he had lived to see now, he would be giving the MG here a taste of his own medicine about stealing other people's girlfriends." Havoc beamed with malicious pleasure as Roy seemed to shrivel up in misery.

"That's not true!" Mustang almost sobbed. He looked as depressed as though Havoc had just called him 'useless'.

"It'd better not be! It'll be accounted as cheating if it was!" Riza barked at the two men. They both paled at the remembrance of the married relationship between her and Mustang.

The moment that teetered dangerously on the brink of mass suicide was driven aside as Vic tried to bring the conversation back his way. "Can you describe him for me? His physical appearance, I mean."

"He had golden eyes and hair." Fuery noted.

"Ahhh… Care to be more specific?"

"The only thing I could think of to describe his eyes would be the sun." Al walked over to the window and let beams of light bathe him in its glow. "Yes," he said, "his eyes were exactly like the sun. They held the warmth that embraced the troubled soul, yet at the same time showed a fiery determination that could render a man powerless." He turned to face them. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Actually, you are." Winry smiled.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Vic, who hated the sun, partially because he hated the desert. "Al, you belong down the street with the mob of poets."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted a good description."

"Alright, alright. Now how about his hair? There're lots of blond guys out there." Vic looked around for volunteers.

Winry spoke up attentively, after a moment's hesitation, "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm jealous of Ed's hair. It wasn't a normal blondness, and it was so soft. I braided his hair once, and it was like playing with silk." She blushed at the curious stares she's receiving.

Riza smiled at the innocence Winry still carried and decided to help her out of the awkward situation, "I feel the same way. Sometimes, I think it's a shame that he's a male. I wish I could've at least taken some of his hair when we buried him and made it into a wig."

Vic realized she was only half joking and gulped nervously at the possibility that he could be bald at the moment. He suppressed the sudden need to pet his hair. It was time to move away from this subject. "So what about his personality?"

"Stubborn!" growled Winry. Vic was surprised by her sudden surge of anger.

"Don't forget rude!" threw in Breda.

"And violent!" added Fuery.

Violent??? Vic stared in horror. He wasn't even half as vicious as two other people in here! He can't possibly be considered more aggressive than Winry and Hawkeye, could he? Turning to face Al, he willed his little brother to come to his justification.

Surprisingly, it was Mustang who did that. "Give the kid some credit would you?" Ignoring the looks of surprise, he continued, "Ed was caring, wasn't he?"

Al bobbed his head in a sign of agreement. "Yes, he was. Brother loved me very much."

Winry unexpectedly added, "Well, I suppose he was selfless and thought about others."

"Okay, now you're just confusing me with your sudden opinion swings. Can't you just simplify his personality into one, straightforward sentence?" Vic looked around expectantly.

There was an intense silence as everyone pondered attentively on this. Fitting either of the complicated Elrics into a single sentence seemed like an impossible task.

"Well?" Vic ushered.

"Edward Elric's character is just like his eyes and hair; he's got a heart of gold."

Their gazes turned to Vic, looking for a response. "Good enough for me."

All in all, Vic was glad he started this little chat. He got what he wanted, so now he can leave this world feeling at least a little content.

"Oh yeah," Vic added out of no where, "I'm leaving for Resembool tomorrow."

"Really?" Winry snapped out of her thoughts, "I live there."

"I did too!" Al added. "What are you going there for?"

"Just…to take care of business." Vic shifted uncomfortably. "I should probably start packing."

"Why leave so soon?" Winry asked, "Izumi, Sig, Rose, and I are returning there in about a week. You can come with us then."

"No thanks. It's something I would rather do alone." Vic shrugged helplessly.

"Well, if you want you can stay with my granny. She's a very nice lady. I'm sure you'll like her." Winry looked to Al for agreement.

"Yeah. You should stay with her for a while," Al followed up with Winry's suggestion.

"Hmmm… I might actually do that." Vic really did want to check on Granny Pinako again. That old hag always has been lovable.

------------------------------------------------

Vic didn't actually need to pack. He was going to die before he can take on the role of a tourist, so why even bother preparing a suitcase?

Instead, Vic tried to tidy up his apartment room. It was going to be the last trace he leaves, so he wanted it to be a good one. A knock on the door halted him in his cleaning. After securing his hood and glasses, Vic opened the door to see Winry.

"Hey," Winry greeted with a smile.

"Winry, what's up?"

"I just want to thank you for looking after Al. Roy told me the incidence with Alisa's questions. I don't think even I would've been able to help Al out of a trauma such as that." Winry shrugged feebly. "Sometimes, I feel incompetent. I should be the big sister after all, especially since Ed died."

Vic noted Winry's lackadaisical smile. "You wanna come in?" He gestured into his relatively organized room.

Winry nodded after a moment's hesitation. She stepped in tentatively, surveying his partially cleaned room with its cheap furniture. "So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep," Vic replied with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Visit a grave."

Winry was somewhat stumped by his answer. Vic seemed to be too cheerful to have lost anyone in particular. It seemed as though she'll never be able to meet somebody who hasn't endured the pain of the death of someone else. "I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't be." Vic gave Winry his best smile. The one he often used as Ed did whenever Winry became unnecessarily emotional.

Winry found herself suddenly searching her memory for that smile. She had seen it before. Maybe it was on Ed? Winry wanted to make sure since she never thought it possible for anyone else to possess such a carefree grin. But as her mind zoomed in on the mental portrait of Ed, she discovered it to be blurred and distorted. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't replenish Ed's face. "I'm forgetting him!"

"Eh?" Vic watched with horror as Winry collapsed into a fit of sobs and cries. "Wh—What?"

"I can't remember Ed's face. What am I going to do? A memory is all that I have left of him!"

Hearing his own name, Vic realized that he was the cause of this fiasco. He grabbed Winry and pulled her close, trying to detain her tears. He hated it when she cried, especially when it was for him. "Hey—" Vic got no further. The door suddenly creaked open, and Al came in.

"Sorry, the door was unlocked so—," Alphonse faltered, taking in the scene before him. Then a red crimson consumed his face. He grabbed Winry's wrist and dragged her into another room. "I'm gonna borrow this room for a sec," he called out to Vic as he banged the door shut.

------------------------------------------------

"Winry, what's wrong with you?!" Al's wide eyes tore through Winry with their wrath.

"What do you mean?" Winry quickly recovered and returned his glare, leaping up in her own defense. Her mood was somewhere between awkwardness at being caught sobbing her eyes out on a stranger and irritation at Al's irrational anger.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You and Vic?! How could you?! How could you do this to Brother?!!" Al's voice soared as high as his temper; he began to throw his arms around in a furious frenzy, tearing at his hair in anger.

"I didn't do anything to Ed!" Now Winry was alarmed by Al's temper. He was always one to look for a peaceful solution so to have him at your neck usually meant you crossed the line. Winry urgently tried to regain the calm and composed Al she has known and loved all her life.

But Al wasn't swayed. He was beyond understanding. "I thought you loved Brother!! How could you go on and do this?! Is Vic more important now? Is he?"

Winry couldn't believe what she was being accused of. "I did and still do love Ed! But why are you acting as though I'm cheating on him? He never even returned my feelings!"

"You don't know that! He loved you back! I know he did!"

"How can you be so sure? And even if he did have any feelings for me stronger than that of a mere friend, he…he isn't around anymore!"

Impossibly, Al was even more furious than before. "He may be dead, but he isn't gone! According to the Law of Conservation of Energy, energy cannot be created nor destroyed! And soul is just a fancy word for energy! That means Brother still exists somewhere! You don't know what happens after death! He could be watching us right now!"

Now Winry was confused. The subject had just taken quite a dramatic turn for a completely different topic. She has never been good with alchemy-related science. "Al! What's the problem here?! What point are you trying to make?"

"I'm saying that Brother might get mad if we ignore him like this! If you forget him and go for Vic instead, he will hate us! How could you do this?!" Al meant every word he'd just said. The young Elric may have agreed with Vic that Ed wouldn't blame him for stirring up inconveniences, but that didn't mean Edward would let himself be forgotten. He wouldn't want Winry and Al to love anyone else more than they did him.

Winry stared at Al with horror, unable to comprehend if Al had always feared this. Then the full meaning of Al's words sank in and Winry's terror mutated into a fury that exploded into the biggest tantrum she has ever given at once. "How could _I_?! How could _I_?! What about _you_, Al? How could _you_!! You, of all people, should know that Ed would _never_ be so selfish! He cares for all of us too much to hate us for moving forward! And he has never been able to stay mad at his little brother. How could you doubt Ed's love for you, Al?" Winry held her gaze with Al for a moment longer before dropping it. Done with her mini speech, Winry felt the previous rush of adrenaline drain away. She flopped into a nearby chair, elbows on knees and face in hands. Winry couldn't believe what she'd just said. She had just challenged the bond of the Elric Brothers; there was no way in hell that she'll get away with it. The automail mechanic didn't dare to look up at Al. Why turn and see the face of doom staring back at you when you can ignore everything just by closing your eyes? But Winry knew it was next to impossible to avoid Al's glower. She hesitantly met Al's eyes knowing full well it was possibly the last look of the world she'll ever get. Much to her surprise, Al's gray pupils held not anger, hate, or even resentment. It had something along the lines of shame mixed in with a tint of relief.

Al stared at Winry. She was right. She was absolutely right, as always. Al knew he should've known better. He was the one closest to Edward, how could he have misjudged him so? It gnawed at his insides knowing how much unreasonable blame and fear he had been putting on Ed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Al insisted on repeating his regret just to make sure that wherever Ed may be, he would hear Al's sincere apology.

And Ed did. Very clearly, in fact. After all, he was just outside the door. He felt like he was killing himself already by leaving his best friend and brother in a state as sullen as this. But as he watched Winry supported Al into a chair, he knew it will all resolve itself without his help. Winry had assisted Al out of his ordeal without any aid from Ed. She would be able to take good care of his little brother. Ed was even more contented by what Winry had said. He had heard the words from her mouth. She loved him.

Ed wordlessly returned to his cleaning.

------------------------------------------------

"Here," Winry suggested as she shoved a basket into Vic's hands. "It's apple pie," she answered Vic's questioning look, "for your train ride."

Vic smiled. He set the basket beside his fake and empty luggage. All around him, the train station was full of people buzzing around saying their goodbyes or greeting a new arrival. But to him, it was as though he and his 'family' here were the only ones that existed.

"I baked it myself," boasted Winry.

"I made something for you too, you and Al both." Vic reached into his coat pocket and retrieved two palm-size figures.

Al and Winry stared at their goodbye gifts. The delicately featured statuettes were perhaps the ugliest things they had ever seen. The two horse-like creatures were somewhere between a unicorn and a dragon with horns sticking out of places Al never thought existed.

"Wow…" Al took one of the little figurines in his hand. "Your taste is exactly like Brother's…"

"Is that a good thing?" Vic tilted his head to one side, baffled by their lack of reaction.

"Depends…" Winry accepted her gift also, a nervous smile playing at her lips. The thing was going to give her nightmares.

Izumi lifted her eyebrow. To her, it almost seemed as though Ed was using Vic as a medium to send his messages and love through. Beside her, Sig took note of the same notion.

Mustang's amused group stayed back some. They watched the trio's exchange with glee. Then Roy cleared his throat, reminding Al of a discussion they had all held last night.

Al, turning away from his horrid present, nodded in response. He looked back to Vic, all serious. "You had said that you wanted Brother's alias."

Vic stiffened in response to what he imagined was a livid refusal.

Al continued, "When he was alive, Brother bore that name with pride despite all the negative consequences it could present. Although the title was heavy with its load of burdens and meaning, he still took it as his own and gave it a reason to be proud of. Because of his accomplishments, 'Fullmetal' came to be one of the most loved and admired aliases a State Alchemist can have." Though the solemn seriousness is still evident, Al's eyes suddenly softened. "You'll have a hard time escaping unscathed if you soil it."

Vic smiled as he drank in Al's full import. "You mean…?"

Everyone before him grinned back. Izumi spoke up, her eyes betraying her usual composure, "No one but you is better qualified." None here is still sure how they could be suddenly willing to hand over Ed's hard-earned name. But Vic had managed to dig through their defenses and found their weak spot in mere weeks.

The conductor announced something incomprehensible, but the whistle of the train was more than enough of a reminder for the locomotive's leave. Vic tossed in his luggage and found a seat for himself, hugging his basket of pie close. He looked out and searched for the faces of his friends again. He found them rather quickly as it was somewhat hard to overlook Armstrong's tearstained face with its cloud of sparkles. Vic returned the waves of farewell only halfheartedly. He was the only one who knew how final this goodbye was.

As the train took off into the distance, Winry and Al were suddenly reminded of their need to speak with Vic about certain subjects concerning his automail and alchemy. Winry wanted to examine his leg while Al craved to start a scientific debate on alchemic theories and calculations.

Oh well, they thought as they turned back to leave. They'll just have to remember the next time they see him.

* * *

_I had wanted to develop Winry and Vic's relationship further, but I guess I kinda got lazy._

_I have to confess that the part with them talking about Ed's looks and personality was just to lengthen my chapter. I wrote that just to take up room. But I guess part of me actually did want to have them show their emotions about Ed. I think it was OOC during those scenes, and I still want to know what you think._

_I'm very well aware that my plotline is thin. It's very simple and straightforward. Sometimes that's good, most of the time that's bad. There are dozens of loopholes if you look hard enough, and generally everything I put on here doesn't make logical sense. I'd just pass it off as "I'm the author, I can do whatever I want," material. …Why am I criticizing my own story? That's not good…_

_I kinda realized that experienced authors don't tend to leave long author notes. But author notes make my chapter seem longer, so I do it anyways whether you read it or not. XD I'm all about tricking my readers into believing that my chapters are longer than they are._

_Special thanks to those who read my prologue._

_And it seems that Jenelric has disappeared again…_


	13. A New Path

_I love reviewers. XD They're so…so…you know._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Ed rubbed his behind miserably as he stepped off the train. It's been fives years, so he had expected the seats to be at least a tad bit softer than concrete. Sadly, his hopes had been thwarted. He will never know how he has always managed to sleep on those things.

Surveying his surroundings, Edward took off in what he hoped was the right direction. After rendering his legs useless, Ed finally arrived at the familiar yellow house. He observed the same Automail Rockbell sign with nostalgia. The letters may be faded, but the familiar air of skill and knowledge still hung around the old house.

Ed climbed tenderly up the stone steps. He paused at the door, unsure if he should really see Pinako Rockbell again. What if she recognizes him? After all, she had known him since he was little. In fact, she had delivered him. But then again, Izumi and Winry had been oblivious, so why would Granny be any different? He tapped the door.

There was the scrape of a chair as Pinako got up. Ed listened eagerly for the old lady to open the door. As her footsteps drew closer, Ed felt his heart lurch with impatience. He hasn't seen the old hag in five years. Couldn't she hurry up?

The door finally creaked open. "Yes?" Pinako Rockbell asked as she welcomed her visitor. Then a surprised gasp escaped her, and her pipe dropped with a clatter. "Ed?!?"

Ed froze. How? How could Pinako identify him with one look? His first impulse had been to act confused; perhaps Pinako would assume she had mistaken him. But when Ed saw the unshakable certainty in her eyes, he knew Pinako had seen through his façade. "Shit."

"So it really is you!" The elderly Rockbell pulled Ed into a hug, her feeble arms squeezing him close. Edward could do nothing but return the homely embrace. After a moment, they separated, and Pinako shoved Ed in.

She circled Ed, tapping her chin with curiosity as she took in his new appearance. In her lifetime, Pinako has seen and been through many a miracle, but seeing an 'undead' was something beyond the bizarre. "So… Are you gonna leave me hanging or are you gonna explain your unannounced return?"

"It's a long story… But I guess we have time." Ed launched into a detailed explanation of everything, starting from the beginning. How he had met Truth. How his hate for him turned for the better. How Truth had bent the laws of the world to give him an opportunity like this… He stopped only for breath before continuing his story. Ed was relieved to finally speak to someone without having to worry over any slips that might lead to his discovery. Not that he had done a good job of keeping himself unsuspicious anyways... It was just calming to be able to hold a casual conversation.

Pinako's expression varied every now and then. She would look surprised one second, pleased the next, and horrified once Ed reached his suicidal part. There was silence as the automail mechanic wiped away a tear. "You can't be serious? You haven't even told Al yet. Do you have any idea how much he misses you? How much we all miss you?"

"I do. Trust me, I do. But honestly, don't you think Truth deserves some sympathy here? He's been alone for so long…"

"If he's endured for all this time, then he can wait even longer. Why does he need to take you? Surely he'll understand."

"He does. I thought I had made it clear the first time, but I'll say it again. I'm making this decision all on my own. No one is forcing me into anything."

Now Pinako grew angry. "Don't you care about Al? When you died, it was almost as though he had followed you to the grave."

"But I think it's gonna be okay now. He told me a lot of his problems, and I helped him out of most of them. Winry has a steady hand on him too." Ed threw in Winry as though she excused his own ineptitude.

Pinako shook her head. "Winry is an amazing person, but she doesn't replace you. Al still needs a big brother."

"Are you saying he's completely dependent on me? Are you saying that he won't be able to survive without me?"

"Of course not! He is a very strong boy—" Pinako pulled herself up short as her mind saw what Ed was doing. He was playing with her words and using them against her. Aging has taken quite a toll on the elderly lady, and her mind wasn't as quick as it used to be. She can still take care of automail just fine, but arguing was another subject. Now she switches to something below her usual standards: begging. "If you won't do it for Al, at least do it for me. It breaks this old woman's heart to watch younglings die prematurely."

"Granny, do you honestly still consider me to be a child?"

"You may have been through more than the average full-grown man, but you're still not quite there yet."

"I'll have more than enough time to live in the Gate," Ed reminded.

"You won't be alive."

"But I won't disappear either."

Pinako sighed. Oh how she missed the good old days when winning a quarrel against kids had been as easy as building automail. She played her last card. "How do I know for sure that you won't disappear?"

Ed smiled, knowing this was the final challenge she'll throw at him. "What? Don't you have faith in me?"

Pinako gave up by then. Ed won hands down. "And I guess since it's your life, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Thank you. By the way, I'm really hungry." Ed shrugged sheepishly as his stomach gave a noisy prompt.

"Ha!" Pinako howled at Ed's straightforward request.

Ed had found it surprisingly easy to win against Granny Pinako this time. He could think of several ways she could've turned the conversation to her favor, but he wasn't about to suggest them to her. It must be her old age. Her mind probably couldn't work as well as before. The Rockbell's years were plain on her face. The many wrinkles that traced her features had been more than enough to remind Ed of his five-year absence.

"Granny?" asked Ed gingerly.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't tell Al and the others about this."

"Why not? Think how happy they'll be—"

"To know I had died again without their notice? I don't think so."

------------------------------------------------

If Ed wasn't constantly reminded of his nasty to-do list, he might have enjoyed his last morning in the living world. Unfortunately, the structure of the Rockbell House only helped to recall his past memories of his playtimes here. It shocked Ed how carefree and happy he had been back then.

------------------------------------------------

Pinako had gotten up early today just to prepare the most delicious breakfast Ed will ever taste. She hoped for the last meal Ed would remember to be a satisfied one.

She had stayed up to a late hour last night, pondering on what Ed was willing to sacrifice. She wasn't mad anymore, but she was sorry. It gave her guilt knowing that she has managed to live to a ripe old age while others like her own children and now Ed were dying so young. Pinako didn't understand what she had done to deserve more time than anyone else. Even their dog died before her.

A loud rang resounded through the house, startling the poor lady. She answered it, expecting for it to be an order from a costumer. It wasn't.

"Ed!" she called up the stairs, a horrible feeling taking nest in her chest.

Edward scrambled down to the phone at the urgency in Granny's voice. "What?"

Pinako practically threw the phone at Ed, who shoved it against his ear just in time to catch the sound of an explosion from the other end. "What the hell? Who's this?"

"Vic? Is that you?" Al's rushed voice screamed through the line.

"Al? What's going on?" Vic froze at the faint but noticeable racket of gunshots and shouts.

"It's the State Alchemists! They're attacking!"

"What the hell? Why?"

"No apparent reason. But that doesn't matter! We need you over here! Now!" The line was cut off from there.

"Al?! Al?" Vic waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he slammed the phone down with a, "Damn!"

Pinako already came downstairs with Ed's normal choice of attire. The sleeveless shirt, leather pants, coat, boots… She hardly noticed the different colors the clothes now had.

Ed threw everything on with practiced speed as though he's used to last minute departures. He even remembered his glasses and hood.

Though she did hear Al's frantic request for Ed's return, part of Pinako wanted to know _exactly_ what was going on. And with Ed's frenzied movements, she had a clear idea that whatever it may be, it was bad. Furthermore, she had no idea how Ed expected to go anywhere fast. Even the best train would still take days to reach Central.

Ed was already sorting that part out. _Truth! I need a Gate to transport me from here to Central. Can you do that?_

_Who do you think you're dealing with? _That said, Truth summoned a Gate, and Ed jumped in without a second thought.

------------------------------------------------

Al had never expected anything to happen at first. He had just been enjoying pleasant conversation with Winry and Rose in Headquarters when a bang shook the entire building. He soon found out the cause. It appears that quite a number of State Alchemists had surrounded HQ and was blowing the place to smithereens. Most of the arsenals had been alchemically sealed off, and State Alchemists still loyal to the military had to go unseal them. It would be far too dangerous to blast open any weapon storage rooms.

When Izumi and Sig emerged by Al's side, he didn't think he could be more relieved. In circumstances such as this, it was always comforting to see the Curtis's nearby. But Al still felt a need for Vic to be here. There was an assumption that one good State Alchemist was equal to 50 normal soldiers whereas one _great_ State Alchemist was worth 100 men. To have Vic here… Well it'll be an improvement.

So, of course, Al didn't pause to call the moment he found a phone. He was aware that it'll take Vic a long time to get here from Resembool, but it was better late than never.

What Alphonse wasn't expecting was to have Vic suddenly step out of apparently nowhere. "Wh—"

Vic's gaze landed on Al. "You're alright!"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"That's not important."

Al was about to repeat his question, when the building shuddered under another onslaught by the rebels. Winry and Rose stumbled into Al; that's when they noticed Vic.

"Vic?!" Winry stared at Vic.

"Let's get out of here first." Vic shoved his companions toward the nearest door.

They met up with Mustang halfway outside. Vic ignored Mustang's surprised look with a blunt shake of his head. He peeked behind his shoulder for any hint of Riza or the others. He soon found that they were already outside, waiting faithfully for their chief.

Now that relatively everyone has evacuated the building, the real clash started.

At first glance, the whole battle would've seemed nothing short of a huge, disorderly riot involving wild and violent savages. Empty bullet shells littered the filthy floor, slipping up men as they ran around franticly, unsure of who to shoot and who to spare. Everywhere, soldiers who had an undying faith in their fellow comrades found themselves suddenly betrayed by State Alchemists that joined the rebellion. Meanwhile, innocent State Alchemists were brutally shot by companions driven by uncertainty in how trustworthy they really were.

But this was the military, and these were trained men skilled in unexpected battles. Behind all the chaotic screams and hysterical shouts, a keen ear would've picked up the clear and definite commands of General Grumman to his unit of men. Above the gunfire, General Hakuro could just be heard barking orders to a sergeant to contact the mechanized division. Troops began assembling into organized units as their commanding officers took charge and gave relevant instructions.

Mustang wasn't slacking off anymore than the next man. As he shouted commands at his division, he himself was attacking like Ishbal all over again. He snapped his fingers together with practiced agility as he unleashed his wrath upon his attackers. And, as always, by his side was Hawkeye, emptying every gun handed to her with alarming speed and accuracy. Havoc aided in the prompt defense mechanisms as Fuery began to contact East Headquarters, warning them of possible State Alchemist assaults.

The skirmish itself took place within the confines of HQ, and soldiers were not planning on abandoning their comrades to escape. Vic and Al were no different, but they were determined to get Winry and Rose to safety. Both brothers placed themselves protectively around their company as they inched their way to the gate, fending off attackers on the way. It made Vic sick to see State Alchemists answering their call as human weapons. He never thought something as beneficial as alchemy can be used for massacres like these. More than once, Vic had to seal State Alchemists to the ground or else risk bruises up and down his arm. Or ruin his automail, which would not go forgotten by Winry once this whole ordeal is over.

When they arrived only a few dozen feet from the exit, they found something somewhat hopeful. The State Alchemists were retreating.

They were swarming out the gate like the rats they were and bolting it for the street. Higher-ups sent soldiers after them as Fuhrer tried to bring order among his men.

Vic surveyed the sorry state everyone was in. Military men were carrying the wounded away, dread hastening their dash for the hospital. Others removed their fallen comrades from the many transmuted spikes that conquered the ground. Some typically proud men were cradling their dead friends in their arms, sobs cutting off their protests as the bodies were taken away.

In a meaningless attempt to redirect his attention, Vic realized the diverse races, genders, and ages among the military's fraternity. Fathers mourned for sons, wives wept for husbands, and brothers wailed their sorrow for their brothers. His hope of distracting himself from the bloody scene led him to another thought—he can't leave Al in a mess like this.

Truth smiled all-knowingly. _I guess you can stay a little longer._

* * *

_Okay, those who think my story is getting boring—please have patience!! I promise my story will get better! I promise! I'm trying everything I can think of here!! But I don't want suggestions from anyone either. I want to handle this by myself. So don't offer me ideas to improve this story! I want to do it alone. Please…_

_I can't thank you reviewers enough. I haven't paid much attention yet, but I suppose my story is dull. I'm sorry. I promise I'll work my imagination dead until I get a good idea. Actually…I kinda already have one planned. I've had it for a while now… Maybe I'll use it… Either way, please grant me more time! Don't leave yet!! Please!_

_Gahhh! I'm having a breakdown. How do normal writers do this without the pressure killing them?_

_Also, I don't know how to rate my story. I'm thinking 'T'…_

_Why do I feel so lost and pathetic?_


	14. Chapter 14

_A few acknowledged my Gate teleportation thingy. Thank you. But it wasn't entirely my idea. I thought it was completely original at first until you guys reminded me. I guess I kind of borrowed it. But is it considered borrowing an idea if you didn't know you had borrowed the idea until after it was borrowed? Wait, I just called it borrowing, so it must be borrowing… Or is it? … Are you still reading this? …Sorry to have wasted your time…_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Ed couldn't remember the last time he felt so useless. As soldiers raced around to 'clean up', all he could do was wait beside an equally dejected Al. Even Winry and Rose were of more help than them. The two women had insisted on treating the wounded in the military hospital while Ed and Al, who could only fight and not save, stood off by the side.

Then Al spoke up, "So, how did you get here so fast?"

Ed fidgeted. "Well… Um… Uh…"

He was saved from telling a blatant lie by the Führer. "Vic? I thought you were in Resembool! You left a few days ago, did you not?"

Vic cursed silently. Al might be lenient enough to ignore his obvious nonsense, but the President was another thing altogether.

When Vic failed to answer, Führer Hinreich was about to pass off the subject to return to current matters in need of quicker assistance. Then his mind caught something rather upsetting. It was obvious that Vic couldn't have made it back here in time; hence he probably never even left Central. So if he wasn't in Resembool, where was he? And how coincidental it was for Vic to have disappeared right before the rebels made their move…

The President glanced over at Vic. He didn't seem like the type to join in bloody rebellions, but that's just it. Isn't this Vic a bit excessively innocent? To Führer Hinreich, it appeared as though it had been rather _too_ easy for Vic to gain trust from basically everyone he has met. The President knew very well that the hermetic Mustang and his bunch had an impenetrable defense; it didn't seem possible for anyone to elude their guard. But Vic had done it in a few weeks. No average person can be that good unless he was trained to be. As much as the Führer tried to reconsider, it seemed clear that Vic could be counted as a suspicious person.

------------------------------------------------

Führer Martin Hinreich was keeping a cool head as he strategized in his office. It seemed logical to share his concern about the newly recruited Vic Alrec with his subordinates, but the President was still dwelling on that. He was fairly just when it comes to cases like these; he wanted to be sure he was reprimanding the right person.

Still immersed in his train of thought, the President wasn't expecting an envelope to alchemize out of his desk until after the feat has been done. He took the letter in his hand, recognizing his name on the front. And the senders are none other than the rebels themselves.

Well now, it was time to call a meeting with his trusty subordinates.

------------------------------------------------

Mustang followed Hakuro out of the meeting room with grace as expected of the Flame Alchemist. While he seems nonchalant, his concern was on several things—the business with Vic, for example. The Führer had brought that subject up in the middle of explaining the letter.

------------------------------------------------

Winry slumped into a chair beside Vic. She looked around the little office they were taking a much needed break in. Not surprisingly, Al and Rose were the only other ones here. Not many men and women had been willing to excuse themselves. In an effort to calm herself, Winry was about to ask Vic about his automail. She was rudely interrupted by nine soldiers marching shamelessly into the room. Leading the little parade was Führer Hinreich himself.

The President didn't waste any time in getting to the point. "Vic, you'll be spending the next couple weeks in jail."

There was a stretched silence which Vic broke with a, "What?" He leaped out of his chair, taking a few steps forward to make sure he'll catch the Führer's next words correctly.

"I'm sorry, but you are under suspicion of being a spy." President Martin stepped aside to allow his men to surround Vic.

"I repeat. _What?_"

As understanding sank in, Winry and Al jumped to Vic's defense.

"How could you accuse him of that?" Winry glared furiously at the Führer, angry that her day was getting worse and worse by the second.

Al wasn't taking the news any better. He's also has had enough gibberish in one day. "With all due respect, Sir, I honestly don't think Vic could be charged with such an absurd accusation."

"There's no need to worry. I'm not going to court martial him until I know for sure what's going on." Then the President turned to Vic. "If you truly are innocent, then I'm sure you'll cooperate with us without dispute."

Vic crossed his arms at the Führer's last statement. "What kind of a ridiculous concept is that? If I really am innocent—which I am—, then what the hell makes you think I'll let myself be jailed?"

"You think this'll get easier if you insist on the alternative?" The President tried not to sound like he was declaring a threat.

Unfortunately, that's how Vic sees it. He might've actually been persuaded to go without complaint, but there was no way in hell that he'll take a threat from an old geezer. "You think you can take me on?"

"Not me, but I have ten men at my disposal, you only have yourself."

"Do the math Mr. President. You have nine men, and I've got Alphonse to back me up."

The Führer smiled regrettably. He didn't want to make this harder than it has to be but what must be done must be done. "Last time I checked, Alphonse Elric, the Soul Alchemist, is under the command of the military and thus, under the command of the Führer."

Al stared in horror. No way. The President couldn't possibly be trying to put him up against Vic. That's just…unimaginable.

Vic's new surge of anger nearly overwhelmed him to attack the President. How could the Führer even consider abusing his power in such a way? Vic knew the President was aware of how close Vic and Al has become, so why is he doing this?

Winry and Rose glanced at each other nervously. They new full well that Al wouldn't betray his friend, and they also knew Vic wouldn't be so selfish as to put his own wellbeing before Al's.

"Damn…" Vic sighed exasperatedly. "How long is my sentence again?"

President Hinreich inwardly exhaled with relief. So there was no need to spill extra blood after all. "You haven't been proven guilty yet, so I would refrain from using the word 'sentence'."

"Don't bullshit me, old man. If I'm being jailed, I'm being sentenced."

Out of the blue, a soldier to the left of Vic groaned.

"What's your problem?" Vic asked the man.

"Well," the guy started, "I'll be guarding you during your…uh…sentence. Are you going to be screaming profanities at me 24/7?"

Vic grinned. "No, but now that you've requested it, I will."

------------------------------------------------

Roy walked side by side with a sergeant sent by the President to escort him to his office. Mustang was wondering when the next meeting was going to take place. In times of war, it wasn't surprising for there to be a meeting held every three days.

Mustang stepped through the office door, acknowledging his fellow comrades. Several nodded back as Roy took his seat beside Hakuro. He looked up at the President sitting at the head of the long table, the military flag hanging proudly behind him. Now that everyone was here, the Führer felt compelled to start.

"As you all know, I've been sending letters back and forth with the rebels." Fuhrer indicated to the stack of wrinkled papers in front of him. Everyone along the lengthy table turned their stares to the stack, wondering what compromises their President has been offering. Führer Hinreich seems to have noticed their curious looks. "They've denied every single offer I've given."

"They're not even in the position of compromising!" exclaimed Grumman. "They failed during their last attack."

"According to them, that had merely been the beginning." The Führer continued without stopping. "They've told me the vision they have for this country is one without a _normal_ President, but a chosen one."

Roy wondered how much more 'chosen' a man can get if he wasn't selected by the people themselves. Führer Martin commenced to answer that question.

"The President they want must be a State Alchemist elected by other State Alchemists."

Half a dozen eyebrows flew up. "What kind of an absurd requirement is that?" Hakuro glanced sideways at Mustang as though daring him to object.

The Fuhrer noted the accusing gesture and quickly explained. "Do not suspect every State Alchemist just because of the actions of a few. We can't list all State Alchemists under one category based on a small portion of the whole." Nods from around the room agreed. "Besides," the President added, "I know for a fact that the Flame Alchemist is not with the rebellion."

Roy sat up at the sudden trust his Fuhrer had placed on him. He quickly found that it wasn't a blind faith as the Fuhrer continued.

"One of the last letters I sent to the traitors had also been a last resort. I had offered my seat in office."

His confession was quickly followed by an uproar of objections.

"Let me finish. I had given them a choice of a new Fuhrer. I proposed that the Flame Alchemist replace me. He meets the condition these rebels have set, after all. Yet they still refused. It appears that they already have a leader ready to take over after they dictate Central."

"Who is it?" General Grumman inquired.

"Anonymous. These traitors didn't want me to know. But just by explaining that there is a leader, they gave us a chance to make a comeback."

Roy caught on to what the Fuhrer was suggesting. "If we find and capture this leader, it'll end the rebellion. Or at least stall it."

The President smiled at his subordinate. "Exactly. But do you not see a problem with this supposition?"

Of course Mustang was suspicious. How could these State Alchemists be so careless? Either they truly were idiots or they were trying to get a memo through. They're tipping off that this leader of theirs is so powerful, it doesn't matter what the military does. It'll all be the same in the end.

* * *

_I kinda ripped off silken's idea of jailing Ed. Kinda, not the entire idea, but still kinda… Sorry silken. Please forgive me._

_I've never taken part in a military meeting, especially not one in FMA, so I don't know how these people address each other. If it sounded informal, then I'm sorry. I honestly don't know how else to put it._

_My politics are terrible, so please excuse my lack of professionalism in this chapter. I don't even know if I'm Democratic or Republican, so I'll probably be really off in this story._

_I'm still really grateful to my readers. I have something planned already, and I promise that I'll make sure it's satisfactory. Please just wait a little longer. If you're not content by the next chapter or two, you may feel free to beat me with a stick. (But you'll have to find me first. Heh heh.)_


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Edward stalked around his ten by ten jail cell. He glowered at the cot he was supposed to call a bed. Then he rounded on his guard.

"I've told you once, but I'll say it again. I have to use the bathroom! Take me to one NOW!" Ed banged his fists on the iron bars, the clashes from his automail hand echoed off the brick walls.

The guard, known as Nicco, sighed for the countless time since Ed's sentence. It seems that no matter what time of day it is—in the case, midday—Ed would never cease to find something to complain about. "Why not use that?" He indicated to the bucket in Edward's cell.

Ed glared at the wretched excuse of a toilet and snarled, "Hell no. If you think I'm gonna use that, you've got another thing coming. I'd rather shit in my pants."

"Then do that. There's no need to—" Nicco broke off, realizing he could only push his subject so far before the man ripped his head off. "I'm not supposed to let you out," he explained desperately.

"I'm a major. I order you to let me out."

"Sorry, but you've been stripped of your rank and title until you are proven innocent." Nonetheless, the guard cringed away from the bars in fear.

"What's your problem? Can't you see I just need to relieve myself? I'm not gonna make a run for it!" Edward leaned against the wall.

"I can't be sure on that. You may very well be planning a way to escape right now. As soon as I open this door—"

"Ha! You think I need you to open the door for me? If I wanted to, I would've demolished this whole building yesterday when you put me here!"

"Then why didn't you?"

Edward's anger melted away by a small fraction. "If I did, I'll be proving there is something about me to be suspicious about. And that'll just disappoint a whole lot of people. Not to mention the fact that that President of yours would have the pleasure of jailing me for real. I'm not gonna give him that satisfaction."

Before Nicco could reply, another soldier entered the outer room Ed's cell was in. "You've got a visitor," he announced with a snappy solute. He seemed to be nervous and flattered by whoever the visitor was.

Roy Mustang glided into the room without a second glance at his obvious admirer. His piercing gaze stayed on their only target, Vic.

"Sergeant Nicco, correct?" Mustang asked Vic's guard without turning his gaze away.

"Yes, Sir!" Nicco seemed thrilled to see the Flame Alchemist too.

"You are excused for now. I need to talk to the Fullmetal Alchemist alone."

Roy waited until he and Vic were the only ones left, the he continued, "You took Edward Elric's title, promising you'll take good care of it, then you went on to do this?"

Vic simply glared. "You believe that old bastard too? You know that President of yours is just overreacting. I'm innocent."

"I already know that."

"You do?" asked Vic incredulously. "And here I thought you were an idiot. Way to prove me wrong, Mustang."

Mustang ignored Vic's snide remark. "What I don't know, is why you don't just tell us where you were so you can get out here to where you'll actually be of some use."

Vic was distracted for a moment. "Haven't you got enough State Alchemist out there already? What do you need me for?"

Roy shook his head, remembering that Vic has had no contact with the outside world since a day ago. "Half the State Alchemists are gone; they ran. We had no idea that so many were involved in the rebellion. Though it's not much of a surprise that most of these traitors were certified State Alchemists before King Bradley…passed away." Mustang still had trouble with Bradley's death. He had to remind himself not to say, 'melted into a pool of mush."

Vic had the grace to pardon Roy from his obvious attempt to fake Bradley's true death. "Why did so many under the previous Führer's rule flee?" Vic asked instead.

"Before President Martin came to rule, the military had seen nothing but war. The sudden peace is disturbing to those who had been bred to kill. Those like me, who didn't enjoy death anyways, were able to adjust." Mustang suddenly frowned, surprised that he had told Vic, a suspect, so much.

Vic, on the other hand, became curious about something else. "What about Edward Elric? Would you consider him to be a murderer?"

Roy gave a halfhearted laugh. "That would be the very last thing I use to describe the previous Fullmetal Alchemist. Even at the last minute, Edward would still try to find a better alternative. Sure, he'll threaten people, but that's just for show. Even if his threats are sometimes too intimidating for comfort…"

Then Vic had another question he needed to be answered. It's been tugging on his mind every so often. "Do you ever think that if he were less merciful, he'll still be around today?" Vic needed to know his dying had been due of his lack of seriousness. Mustang surprised him with a small grimace. Vic hadn't called for Mustang to suddenly take on an expression of pain and guilt.

Roy swallowed before replying. "It was more my fault than his. I had been right there next to him when he was…shot. I had more experience, so the riot should've and would've ended without casualties if I had been more careful." He chuckled bitterly, lost in his tortured confession. "I'm losing my touch…"

Vic stared at Mustang curiously. He hadn't known that the bastard blamed himself for Ed's mistake, but he can't say that he wasn't surprised.

Mustang went on without noticing Vic's questioning peer. "When Al learned of Ed's demise, he went hysterical. I wouldn't have believed such a gentle boy was capable of such harm if I hadn't seen it myself. Did you know that Al nearly pummeled Ed's murderer to death? I was ordered to save that criminal because the President wanted to give him testimony. I don't see why though. There had been more than enough witnesses…" Mustang sighed with exasperation. "It was taking too long to execute the killer. A fight was about to break out with the citizens and military guard. Countless people wanted to get their hands around that murderous fellow's neck. But I got to him first." Roy spat out the last statement with atypical disgust. "I could've been court-martialled for ignoring the order to keep him alive, but it's not as if average detectives could link me to the assassination. And even if they did, they would just thank me. Fullmetal had a fair number of volunteers for his revenge…"

Vic smirked at Mustang's confession. "You just gave me information with blackmail potential. Why?"

Roy leered back. "You're in jail. No one will take you seriously." Then his tone changed for a somber mood. "If you really want to know why… It's because you remind me so much of _him_. It's just the way you treat life. When I speak to you, I feel like I'm speaking to Edward. So now I'll appreciate it if you play along while I say this: Ed, unlike the cold bastard you used to take me for, I truly am regretful. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, much less die. But I was as pathetic and weak as always. I want to apologize. I hope you'll forgive me." Even though Roy had willingly said all those things, he was still confounded by the sincerity in his own voice.

Vic was silent for a moment, then he snarled, "Don't be so naïve. Your carelessness killed Edward Elric. If you hadn't been so _useless_, maybe he would've survived. You should've died instead of him, and now you're asking for forgiveness? Don't make me laugh, you pathetic bastard."

Mustang was perplexed. He hadn't expected Vic's ferocious reply. Every time he's confessed his guilt to Riza, Gracia, or even Al, they've all told him the same thing. That it wasn't his fault. That he shouldn't blame himself. Of course, he just went along with that so they'll leave him alone. It didn't make him feel any better about himself because he never believed a word of it anyways. But now that someone has actually accused him of it right to his face, Roy's mood turned from despair to an unexpectedly fierce determination to defend himself. Mustang growled back to Vic, "It wasn't my fault. If that irresponsible amateur had followed orders, he would be up here with us instead of stuck in the ground. All the glory and power must've gone to his head. He seemed to have thought he was invincible."

Vic smirked. Mustang had fallen for it.

Roy was stunned yet again. He hadn't expected his outburst until after it had tumbled out. But instead of shame, he felt…better. Time after time, he has reluctantly accepted what his 'family' had insisted about his innocence in Ed's death. But now that he has heard _himself _say the words, he saw the truth in them. It really wasn't his fault. He had known it all along, but he just didn't pay it heed since nobody has ever challenged him to do so. That is, until now… Mustang looked at Vic.

"Well," Vic said. "I really need to use the restroom. There's no way in hell that I'll use that bucket. So maybe you can convince that idiotic guard of mine to let me out for a few private moments?"

Vic's attempt at easing the mood seems to have served its purpose.

Roy glanced at the pail, noting the rust coating the rim with distaste. He couldn't blame Vic's lack of enthusiasm for using that.

------------------------------------------------

Al marched around the back of the library. He still couldn't sit still, not even for a second. He had come to the library looking for relief of military warfare, but he only came upon more time to ponder with instead.

He couldn't rid himself of worries for Vic. He knew the man was innocent. But he wasn't sure whether that confidence was truly faith in his friend or just some delusion his guilt filled mind had conjured up. Alphonse wanted to trust Vic, but the possibility that Vic might've deteriorated his brother's name hunted Al. The Fullmetal Alchemist cannot have criminal record beneath it. It wasn't fair to his brother.

He'll just have to speak with Vic. Just for a few minutes, that's all Al needed. He just wanted confirmation on Vic's part. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

------------------------------------------------

Nicco honestly didn't know how to refuse a direct order from the Flame Alchemist. Even though the Führer himself had been the one to assign him to Vic, Nicco's mind had grudgingly found a loophole in the President's directions. He had been reluctant at first to let Vic out, but since the man returned only a few minutes later, Nicco allowed his nervous mind some rest.

There had been too much excitement today what with the war and then the sudden visit from Roy Mustang. He already had one stopover from a famous State Alchemist today, he didn't know if he could face another renowned soldier.

That's when Alphonse Elric walked in. Now Nicco knew his luck had been altered by Vic's presence. This prisoner has got connections to the most influential people in the military. Oh well. Nicco excused himself to leave Al and Vic alone. At least Vic was an average citizen. The only famous status he has is with his alias name. And that name wasn't even his to begin with.

After the door closed behind the Sergeant, Al turned to Vic with a serious expression. "You had better be innocent in this ordeal."

Vic chuckled softly. He could've sworn he saw a bit of his mother's nature when Al gazed at him with such a scolding look. "I'm innocent. I've got nothing to do with the rebellion. I'm not part of it."

"Then how is it that I can't find any record of anyone by the name of Vic Alrec?"

Vic stopped. Uh-oh. He hadn't thought through that part. "Look, Al. That's…none of your business." Vic wanted to send Al back on a wild goose chase just to buy time, but he didn't like lying to his little brother. Currently, his whole life was a lie, but that didn't mean he can't at least try to be honest.

"I don't understand." Al leaned against Vic's cell with his back to Vic. "If you have nothing to hide, then why are you hiding?"

"Whoever said I was hiding? I merely don't want people digging into my personal life."

Al frowned at Vic's defiant quality. "There's a reason for there to be records on people's lives. And it doesn't always have private information. Just simple matters such as birthdates…"

"Look, Al. Why bother with checking on my birthdates? Can't you just ask me? And besides, if you need proof that I was born, just look at me."

Al sighed. He should've known Vic was impossible to negotiate with. He'll just have to come back later. Straightening up to leave, Al said a quick goodbye at Vic.

"Hold up. You're leaving already?" Vic's voice sounded upset, even to himself.

The desperation in Vic's tone had not escaped Al's observation. "Is it lonely being in jail?"

"I just want something to do," muttered Vic sulkily.

Al seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Then he suggested, "I can buy you alchemy books. You'll be okay with reading all day, won't you?"

Vic looked considerably happier at the thought of books. "Yes. That'll be great." Then Vic added, "I might need some company too. Nicco isn't really the best candidate for conversation when it comes down to alchemy. You should've seen him staring at Mustang's glove. You would've thought that Mustang had some sort of magic tattoo on there for summoning demons from hell."

"The Major General was here?" inquired Al. He didn't think his superior officer had time to visit Vic.

"Yep. He looked beat. He must be pretty stressed out. He's keeping his gloves on at all times."

"Well okay." Al left with a quick wave. He'll come back tomorrow with the promised books.

------------------------------------------------

This routine carried on for another week. Vic would know exactly when to expect Al, and they would spend as much time as possible to discuss alchemy before Al dashed off to his duties.

The pair continued their new tradition without a second thought to the turmoil of antebellum outside.

------------------------------------------------

On the eighth day of Vic's sentence, Al arrived earlier than usual. He raced through the door with unbidden haste and ordered Nicco out before speaking to Vic. "Time to go. You're not staying here much longer."

Not that Vic wasn't happy at the news, he still felt worried. "Why? Did something happen?"

"The traitors are at Headquarters. Or at least they're close. From their ready stance and practiced formations, I think this is it. From now on, it'll be all or nothing."

Vic found this piece of news to be rather abrupt, but who was he to complain on the perfect excuse to bust out of jail? Though there was one problem. "Al, if you get caught with me, you'll get into trouble."

"Major General sent me here to get you. He said that he couldn't care less what the President suspected anymore. He trusts you, so he wants you on the defense instead of sitting here."

Vic didn't wait for Al to retrieve the keys. He clapped his hands and alchemized his way out of the iron cage. "And that silly Nicco thought I needed him to open the door."

Al ignored Vic's smug manner and rushed him past the stupefied Nicco.

* * *

_The chapter was rushed. It's two in the morning. I'll probably die if I don't sleep. (I didn't get enough sleep the day before either, so I need to replenish myself.) If this chapter seemed to move too fast or had typos, please ignore that._

_My idea will come up in the next chapter so please stay. I promise it'll live up to what I've been deeming it. It'll be good, I promise._


	16. SPECIAL! NOT REAL CHAPTER!

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER IS A SPECIAL. AN EXTRA. A…FILLER. CAN BE ACCEPTED AS REAL CHAPTER BUT THAT CHOICE IS YOURS! THIS SPECIAL TAKES PLACE A FEW DAYS BEFORE VIC/ED WAS "BAILED" OUT OF JAIL. **_

* * *

A click of the lock announced the arrival of another visitor. Thinking it was Al, Ed looked up hopefully. He was surprised and somewhat thwarted as Scar came into view instead. He heard Nicco taking a huge breath and muttering a quick greeting. Ed couldn't help but smile. His guard was obviously not doing well with the frequent visits from the famous Alphonse Elric, and now the Scarred Alchemist appears, too. 

As Nicco fled the room breathlessly, Ed spoke up, "What brings you here?"

Scar replied unenthusiastically, "Alphonse asked me to keep you company. He wants us to get to know each other. But I think the real reason is for me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to make it today."

Ed didn't try to hide his disappointment, "Message delivered. Are you going to leave now?"

Dameon _(A/N: In case anyone's forgotten, Dameon is Scar's first name in my story. I didn't know his real name, so I borrowed his English voice actor's.)_, hesitated for a moment at the door. He seemed to have made a silent decision for he reluctantly walked up to Ed. "I think we should at least try to make acquaintances."

Stunned by Scar's atypical demeanor, Ed asked, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I was hoping you would know."

After a moment of awkward silence, Ed suggested, "Do you think Edward Elric could be considered a murderer?" Ed couldn't help but be curious about others' opinions on himself. After all, who wouldn't seize the chance to dig up true feelings from their companions?

Scar seemed taken aback by the sudden subject. "…No. I wouldn't call him a murderer." Then, in an attempt to maintain the conversation, Scar continued, "I will admit that I had once thought him to be exactly the same as every other State Alchemist. A killing machine. A human weapon. But of course, that was horrible misjudgment on my part."

Unsure if he was really hearing this, Ed asked, "How so?"

"I never truly realized until now, but I had seen his mercy since the day I…attempted to show him the way to God's domain. Even as I attacked him, prepared to execute him, he still shied away from any possibility of killing me." Scar looked at Vic with a genuine smile, one that Vic has never seen before.

"Why do you think that is? That he never kills?" Vic asked curiously.

Dameon remained silent for a moment. "Well… I suppose that in spite of all he had been through, he still hadn't lost faith in humanity. He had still believed that people are truly good at heart." The alchemist let out a harsh chuckle, "He puts me to shame."

* * *

_This special was inspired by __The Diary of Anne Frank_

_No worries, this is not the only update I will make this week. The real chapter will be up by tomorrow. But I warn you, it will be short. I hope people are still looking forward to it._


	17. The Leader

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Izumi Curtis and her husband herded Winry and Rose out of the military building. Though the main battle was taking place exactly where they just fled to, it was always safer out than in. And as a third floor window shattered, they were glad they were out.

The four had been mending the wounded when the overcrowded building jostled under the sudden onslaught of gun fires. No one had been keen on abandoning the injured, but they couldn't risk harm onto themselves either. Now they weaved through the fighting men as they searched for the gate. Blindly, they zigzagged across the arena, dodging storms of bullets as they went.

Winry was thrown to the ground as she slammed into a man's back. She winced with terror as the stranger turned around.

"Winry?!"

Winry looked up. "Vic!" She jumped so suddenly that she knocked him over. "How are you out of jail?"

"Al bailed me out," Vic replied with a smirk as Al stepped up beside him.

"Get up, get up!" Al shouted as an alchemist nearby was shot nearly twenty times. His body was blown to bits, blood splattering everywhere.

Screaming, Winry leapt up, pulling Vic up with her. "Please!" she half-sobbed, "Don't go…" The rest of her pleas faded into tears.

"Um, Mrs. Curtis?" Vic looked uncertainly at his teacher. He pried his arm away from Winry as he looked pointedly at the direction of the gate.

Understanding dawned on the wise woman. She took Winry by her elbow, ignoring the girl's half-comprehendible protests. She looked back at Vic one more time, "We'll be close by, just in case."

Sig followed his wife with Rose tucked safely under his arm.

------------------------------------------------

The skirmish went on for an hour and seemed as though it could drag on for several more, but it appears that the traitors were impatient to win.

A huge spike suddenly erupted up in the middle of the battle, followed by a dozen more. Numbers of bloody bodies were skewered through the spears, reminding those alive sickly of barbecues. Never again would they roast another marshmallow.

_(A/N: The marshmallow part was so random… But I had to throw it in there…couldn't resist.)_

Amidst the horde of spikes stood a tall man in his mid-forties, his white coat and face dotted with blood. He examined his handiwork around him, surveying the bleeding corpses with satisfaction. As he did so, a crowd of soldiers encircled him and his playground of spears.

Then the Führer himself appeared at the front, his expression grim. He winced at the carcasses around him, feeling responsible for this massacre. If only he had taken action sooner. Realization told him that he had unintentionally allowed the rebellious State Alchemists to make their first move on their final assault. But there was nothing to do now but to detain the situation. The rebels were being oppressed steadily and soon there was a cluster of prisoners to his right. Now all that's left is this man before him; the Führer presumed him to be the leader of the assault.

------------------------------------------------

Al shoved his way to the front. His eyes skimmed the frozen looks of death on the faces of the lifeless soldiers; he nearly keeled over. Who could be so ruthlessly cold-blooded?

Roy stepped up beside Alphonse, noticing the boy's unnaturally pale face. To say he sympathized Al was an understatement. Mustang wanted to grab poor Al and shield him from the cruel world. The Flame Alchemist didn't think anyone this young should have to see this hideous sight. But there was business to take care of first.

"Sir," Al croaked.

"Yes?" Mustang tried to keep the concern out of his voice. A leader had to be unshakable, even in situations like these. Actually, _especially_ in situations like these. It fell upon him to keep his men steady and confident so that they can make it through alive. Furthermore, Al was a first timer; he had to be particularly strong.

"Who is that man?" Al pointed to the killer guilty of so many horrid deaths.

"That man is the Impaling Alchemist," answered Mustang. "It should be obvious. As you can see, the Impaling isn't exactly modest about his 'talent'."

Vic took his place next to Al. "That bastard… He'll pay for this."

------------------------------------------------

The Impaling Alchemist smirked with satisfaction. These idiots actually assumed he was the leader. Ha! As if. A shrewd leader would never put himself amidst his enemies in a dangerous way such as this. However, an even shrewder leader would do exactly that just to fool his foes, but only if he is strong enough to overcome the whole horde of soldiers in Central. There is, of course, another tactic even better than using brute strength alone. That would be messing with your opponents psychologically. Alas, that is exactly what the rebels are planning to do.

With the evil smile still evident on his mug, the Impaling Alchemist released a howl of laughter, recapturing the attention of every being present. "I know what you're thinking! You think that you've got us, don't you? You think that I'm the leader and that if you kill me, my pawns would disperse into helpless individuals. Well I've got news for you!" He let out a crazy cackle, excitement and bloodlust shoving his mind over the edge of sanity.

Alphonse was repulsively reminded by that laugh of the Crimson Alchemist. The Impaling was probably just as mad, if not more so, than the Crimson. Now he knew what Havoc's warning meant when Al had insisted on recruiting for the military. The job of a State Alchemist has a higher chance of forcing its worker into lunacy than any other occupation in existence. The killing and blood would be dangerous to any weak mind. Al had newfound respect for Roy Mustang; the Flame Alchemist must have willpower unlike any other to be able to endure such wits-pressuring slaughters. But obviously, not everyone is as strong-minded.

"I'm not the leader!" the Impaling Alchemist screamed. "Our true leader is far more powerful than even you, Führer! He's immortal!"

Immortal? Al could only guess _who_ their leader is, but he was positive _what_ the leader was: a Homunculus. It made sense. Now the only question was the identity of the object of this human transmutation. If these State Alchemists were willing to commit the single most forbidden taboo in alchemy, their reason must've been as desperate as necessary. And these traitors wouldn't risk their own lives for someone weak and feeble. Whoever their intention may have been, the duplication of him must be so powerful and potent, that he was worth their very existence. So who were the rebels trying to revive?

"Do you want to know who our leader is?! Do ya?!!" the Impaling Alchemist twirled around wildly, foam poured slightly from his mouth.

_(A/N: I know it sounds as though he has rabies. Well it would make a lot of sense in this situation.)_

"Whoever your boss may be, we'll take him down even if he is immortal!" Vic growled back at the hysterical alchemist.

The Impaling Alchemist turned his gaze to Vic. "You wanna know who he is?! I'll tell you who he is!" The madman came to an abrupt stop, savoring the suspense as he let his unfinished speech waver in midair. Then excitement took over and he continued, "Our leader is…"

He turned his head to the detained State Alchemists in the heavier guarded part of the crowd. All eyes followed his as the now confident prisoners stepped aside on cue, basking in the shocking sight of their unexpected chief. Out of the tired but proud cluster of captives a man glided gracefully towards the center of the circle. He weaved through the forest of spikes with poise, slipping off his disguise of a blue uniform as he went. He slid to an elegant stop directly besides the Impaling, a blonde braid flickering in the pale sunshine.

"THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!"

* * *

_I consider this to be a cliffy. XD Yes! The first cliffhanger I actually intended. If this wasn't a cliff, then I would be very embarrassed. My pre-readers (They insist that I call them betas but I'm a bad liar XD) ran out on me, so I can't be sure. Of all the days to get a hangover… Kidding… Neither I nor my acquaintances are alcoholics. They're fine and told me that it was definitely a cliffy. But I can't be sure until you guys say so… And I hope you guys actually understood who the leader is. If you're still confused about it, just tell me so that I can clarify._

_Well hopefully this has made my story exciting at last!! Review if I fulfilled my promise!! If I didn't, then feel obliged to send Mustang to flame me. Or you can do it yourself…_

_A lovely reviewer pointed out that I keep switching the titles with President and Führer in previous chapters. I also happen to be using different names. To clear that up, I was merely switching between first and last names. Also, the reason I change from President to Führer is because I wish to shun away from clichés._

_I have a question to the reviewers. When you're reviewing, are you being sarcastic? 'Cause that is just the lowest, most insufferable thing to do. Giving a writer false hopes while actually teasing him/her… If you're doing that to me, I swear I'll…I'll…I'll spam you! Not much of a threat, I know, but that's all I can come up with, for at the moment, my creativity is spent._

_I'm sorry for the short chapter… I was busy this week. I think the next few updates would be short, too…_

_And sorry about the abnormally long and random author's note… You must have the patience of a saint to still be reading this._


	18. How?

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

_What the hell?! _Edward mentally shouted at his god of a friend.

Truth wasn't quite sure how to reply. He had known the possibility of a Homunculus Ed, but he never really considered digging into that prospect. Now he somewhat regretted it. _Hmm… _

Ed frowned at Truth's curious tone. _What are you so relaxed about?!_

_I suppose it is possible… But then again… Well…a Homunculus isn't the real thing, so, as much as it may seem like it, there aren't two of you, just one. So yes, this would be possible._

Ed was infuriated that Truth couldn't grasp the bigger picture._ It doesn't matter what's possible and what isn't! To us, that…_thing_ is just some cheaper version of me, but to everyone else, that really _is_ me!_

Ed scanned everyone around him, observing their expressions carefully. The rebels were excited, happy that their plan had worked. The military men, on the other hand, were stuck in a grief-stricken state, unable to escape the apprehensive dread clawing on their insides.

It's not that they gave up. Sure, the Fullmetal Alchemist is a formidable enemy, but he wasn't as 'immortal' as the Impaling claimed. Nearly all the State Alchemists here knew what a Homunculus is. It wasn't the true person, so they also knew that this…'creature' standing before them wasn't really the Fullmetal Alchemist, as much as he may look it. However, just the simple prospect that they would have to bring down someone possessing Fullmetal's characteristics was more than enough to stall them. They can't chase out of their minds the incredible resemblance this enemy had with one of the few most admired people ever to live. The Fullmetal Alchemist had been a significant touchstone, not just for State Alchemists but also for countless people in Amestris. It was he who set the standards that many wanted to meet and surpass, so to have him leading an onslaught to dictate Amestris was a disheartening idea.

Needless to say, out of everyone in the crowd, Al was the most traumatized. He knew his brother wasn't the creature that stood in front of him, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of love and care swelling up in him, threatening to overwhelm him. As much as his common sense said otherwise, his feelings couldn't deny anything that resembled his brother to such a degree as this.

Before the real Ed can stop him, Al launched himself to the Homunculus, expecting his 'brother' to snap to his senses and embrace him. 'Ed' did the exact opposite. As soon as Al was within reach, 'Edward' spun Al around and locked his arms behind him, holding Al's wrists together with one hand.

"Brother?" Al winced, not from pain, but from horror. His brother would never confine Al like this without even a flinch. If it had been another sparring lesson, Al would've understood. But this time was different, more serious. Sudden realization hit him hard in the chest, refreshing his mind so that he may think rationally.

Alphonse remembered when he saw Juliet Douglas, the Homunculus of their mother. She had been tortured by the memories of her past and couldn't find comfort in anything. And her memories had been relatively pleasant. Edward Elric's case was more intense by a long shot. Half of Ed's memories had been of death, lost, horror, guilt… If their mother could be haunted by recollections as delightful as it had been, Al couldn't even began to imagine what could be tormenting this Ed at this instant.

Anger rose up like hot magma, burning Al in its wake. He couldn't believe this! How could his brother have been transmuted like this?! Al remembered only too well what their mother had looked like; he didn't even want to know how misshapen Ed may have been. And that wasn't even the half of what caused Al so much fury. He hated the traitors who transmuted Ed. He loathed them. If he was free at the moment, he would've killed them all. Why couldn't they have left his brother alone?! Hasn't Ed suffered enough in his lifetime? He had finally escaped to death five years ago, so couldn't he be left in peace?! Why did these bastards have to 'revive' him just so they can satisfy their own needs? Did they even consider how harsh it may be on Ed?

Al knew this wasn't actually his brother, but the same memories that the original Ed had been though still resides in this Homunculus. And that was more than enough for Al.

With new determination growing in his heart, Al realized something rather scary. This Homunculus, like every other of its kind, had to die. Al knew that a threat is a threat, and just like every other danger, it had to be taken down. But if Ed's Homunculus had to die, Al was going to be the one to do the honors. He will not allow anyone else to touch his brother's duplication. No, he won't stand by and let that happen. And even though he'll be scarred for life, Al was bent on saving his brother's salvation by himself.

------------------------------------------------

Winry and Rose had been content with cowering in the back of the crowd, away from the nightmarish bodies and blood. But once they had heard the cry, "THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" they had to go. The Curtis's were just as eager to check on their friends. Whether the shout had been concerning Vic or Ed, they weren't sure, but they cared for both men.

As she shoved her way through, Winry caught sight of Vic standing next to Roy, and she took the empty spot beside him. She didn't even need a distraction from all the corpses hanging limply around her; she only had eyes for the blonde with his shoulder length hair in a braid. The familiar face brought tears to her eyes, but at the same time, Winry saw something different. This was not Ed. Ed's eyes lacked the usual welcoming warmth and love they had once held; now they only possessed an icy, cruel glare.

Then Winry saw Al, apparently held hostage by his own big brother, the very same big brother who had once been ready to give up everything for the wellbeing of his last, remaining family. That confirmed Winry's fear. She might not know how or why Ed was suddenly here, but she was dead sure that this was not the true Edward Elric she knew and loved. Now that she really looked, what Winry saw wasn't Ed; what she saw was an imposter.

------------------------------------------------

Izumi stopped in her tracks as soon as her eyes landed on her former student. This was Ed. Yet at the same time, it wasn't. She wanted to believe that Edward, her Edward, was truly alive again, but from all her past encounters with Homunculi, she had enough commonsense to tell fake from original. Yet she still wished…

No. She didn't wish. This Edward is not the real one. Not the one she taught. Not the one she took in as a son figure. _That_ Edward would never hold his own brother captive like _this_ one is.

Cold fiery swelled up in Izumi. She never had approved of her student's certification as a State Alchemist, but he had used that name for good. He had taken advantage of a cursed title and became the People's Alchemist. Now this…_fraud_ was ruining everything Ed has ever accomplished.

------------------------------------------------

Mustang was inarticulate with rage. He knew dead well that this was a Homunculus. He wanted to blast it to smithereens, but he couldn't. This thing just looked so much like Ed. Looking at him jogged memories of so many different times. When Ed passed the Exam, when he was kneeling in front of Scar… Scores of recollections of the past swept through Roy's mind.

The Flame Alchemist's fingers were itching to snap at the phony Ed, but he found it hard to move.

------------------------------------------------

Vic was furious. And it wasn't the usual anger he gets when he's called short. It was the loathing, seething, close to madness rage he felt when his brother was in danger. And to see the mirror image of himself performing the threat got Vic ready to kill.

But attacking now would risk harming Al. That was the very last thing Vic wanted to inflict. And by the looks of things, he was utterly alone on the impulse of a comeback. Every other soldier looked more like frozen statues with masks of dismay than of any real military use. He had to restore hope and life into these useless idiots. Vic wasn't ready to single-handedly handle every rebel around; he needed back up. But how was he going to snap the people he needed out of wallowing in misery?

_Well, think of how they even came to be in a sad condition such as this. _Truth suggested, trying to lead Ed somewhere.

_The appearance of another me is the cause. They're probably idiotic enough to think I was actually planning an attack on them._

_So what would be the best way to bring them out of this situation? If seeing a fake you be what got them into trouble, then seeing the real you should get them out._

Now Ed was torn between ripping off the imposter's head or keeping the promise he made to Truth. Realizing he needed advice, though not about to admit it, he asked as a test,_ What are you saying? I can't do that. I would never be able to leave again. Last time we had been lucky. Al had thought he had dreamed everything. But do you honestly think the entire military would fall asleep on the spot?!_

_Edward, this isn't about me anymore. I don't really mind being alone. And I probably wouldn't even be alone. You'll talk to me, won't you? _Truth persuaded his friend persistently. He knew Ed was merely trying to buy time. Obviously, Edward didn't want to make the decision too hastily. So now, Ed just needed a little nudge in the right direction, and bingo, you've got the real Fullmetal Alchemist exactly where he needs to be.

_Talking with someone face to face is a lot more preferable than just talking into an empty space in front of you! _Ed tried once more. He did not want to be overcame too quickly.

_But that's what we've been doing the past months, and we've both been okay with it._

Ed almost shouted out loud at what he was hearing, somewhat desperate now to stall the decision-making. _But that's only temporary!!_

Now it was Truth's turn to raise his voice. He was as old as time, so he was mature enough to hold self-control. Nevertheless, he knew that yelling sometimes met better results than just compromising alone._ Edward! Quit being an idiot and open your eyes!! These people need you more than I! I've been absolutely fine with conversing without looking directly at you!_

Ed was baffled at Truth's sudden insistence; with some sense knocked into him, he asked _Are you actually saying that I can really show myself? You're not going to mind just talking??_

_Ed, in case you haven't realized it yet, talking is all we've been doing the past five years._

Ed mused on this for a moment; the more he considered this, the more he grasped how true it was. _…Yeah, _he admitted pathetically. _You're right… _

After a dreadfully long moment, Ed stepped out from the crowd. The only people noticing his movement was Winry and the ever so observant Izumi. They watched him go, puzzled by his ready stance.

Edward spoke loudly and clearly, his voice echoing with conviction, "You can't fool us with that pathetic attempt of human transmutation. Anyone who really knew the Fullmetal Alchemist would see that this thing isn't him."

Ed's communication from reality seemed to have brought back several dozen wondering minds.

The Impaling Alchemist, seeing that he was losing his hold over the military, tried to save his advantage. "Are you saying that you knew the Fullmetal in person? You may bear his name, but you haven't actually met him, have you? This _person_ with us is the real thing. Edward Elric has returned from the dead to aid us in our cause."

By now, almost everyone's attention was on the duo as they mouthed each other off. Even the heartbroken Al had to listen intently, hoping against odds that Vic might offer some sort of reassurance like he usually does.

The Impaling continued, "How do you know for sure that this Edward Elric was merely the result of a human transmutation? How do you know for sure that we didn't succeed in what many also couldn't? How do you know for sure that this isn't the true Fullmetal Alchemist?

"How do I know?" Ed's voice grew louder and more defiant. "How do I know?!" he repeated with an impossibly fiercer confidence. Ed shifted his gaze to the ground and took off his glasses. He let them fall, and with the apparel, all his doubts and worries quickly followed. Ed snapped his head back up and clapped his hands.

Blue sparks enveloped Ed as he slapped his chest. His black coat gave in to its original cherry red, the dark emblem on the back blazing clearly once more. His brown gloves regained its pearly whiteness, and his shirt returned to its midnight black. His hair shed the bloody crimson and recovered its radiant gold hue. His hood was thrown back, revealing piercing golden eyes flaring with determination, his eyebrows creased in fury and his lips turned in the deadly frown that had rendered many fearless men to trembling cowards.

"_I'm_ the Fullmetal Alchemist, that's how."

* * *

_I'm no good with descriptions! Ed's transformation sucked!! But I don't know how to fix it! DX Actually, I just came back and rewrote part of it. XD So it's all good._

_Gah! I feel terrible. Barely anything happened in this chapter! I just wanted to show how much a fake Ed affects the people around him. But I don't think I did a good job... Al was kinda OOC. Oh well._

_On the bright side, I feel excited at leaving another cliffy. If this is a cliffy… I'm sure it is…_

_It seemed to me that a lot of peeps thought "Ed" was Envy. …No. I thought I had made it clear in chapter three or something. Envy. Is. Dead. As in, melted into…whatever._


	19. Help me think of one

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the anime or manga. Neither am I making profit off of writing this fanfic._

* * *

People stared. People gaped. People even fainted. Every thought flew out the window at the sight of not one, but _two_ Edward Elrics. The first one was a dictator, the second one just randomly popped out of no where, looking like he was considering murder.

The Homunculus Ed released Al in sheer shock. Al, his eyes like saucers, didn't even register his opportunity for escape.

The real Ed, seizing his chance, gauged the distance between him and his target, and launched forward, alchemizing his automail blade as he did so. He barely got within ten feet of his other self when the fake Ed collapsed, writhing on the ground in pain.

"Eh?" Ed stared at his evil counterpart, wondering what's going on. Then he remembered the one weakness Homunculi have. "Oh." Leaning in, he prepared to slash out the throat of the other Ed. But he stopped, cringing a little. He straightened up, lowering his arm a little.

_Edward? What's wrong? _asked Truth.

_Uh… Well, I'm wondering if you'll kill this guy for me. You can just… I don't know… Take him back into the Gate. You can do that, can't you? _Ed continued to stare at his double, not liking how weak he looked.

_Ed, why? I thought you wanted to take care of this on your own._

_Have you ever tried killing yourself? It's harder than it looks! _Ed wished that Truth would pick up the pace. It was tearing him apart to watch himself in a position as pathetic as this. Edward actually felt _embarrassed_. He didn't want anyone else to see this feeble sight. He knew Mustang would never let him hear the end of it.

Suddenly, the fake Ed croaked, "You're talking to _him_, aren't you?"

"Who?" Ed couldn't help but ask. It was strange to converse with himself, especially when his look-alike appeared to be thrashing around in agony.

"You know who I mean. Truth. Right? You're talking to him."

Surprised that this Homunculus could figure that out, Ed asked, "So what if I am?"

"Please," the fake Ed began.

The real Edward frowned with disgust. This Ed was _begging_! Saying _please_! It was almost too mortifying to bear. "What the hell do you want?"

"Kill me. Please."

On one hand, Ed was surprised at this sudden turn of events. On the other hand, Ed was ready to die of humiliation. How could he plead for death?! It was unheard of for the Fullmetal Alchemist to do this. But then Ed had to remind himself exactly who the real Fullmetal Alchemist really was.

"Not that I have any objections, but why do you want to die?" inquired Ed.

The Homunculus looked at Edward like he was crazy. "What would you do if you were in my place?" Before Ed could answer, the Homunculus continued, "I didn't ask to be brought into this world. I don't even want to take over this godforsaken country. Amestris can do whatever it wants. Just let me go."

Unable to stand his own feeble face, Ed sighed in resignation._ Truth, just get this over with. _Ed hated how pleading his own thoughts sounded.

The only answer he received was one last gasp from the Homunculus before it…melted? Ugh. Ed turned away to avoid the repulsive spectacle. Then he stopped, staring back at a pair of blue eyes from within the crowd.

"…Ed? …What? Vic? You're…Vic? Ed's Vic? Vic's Ed?" Winry's severe effort to comprehend this exceedingly farfetched situation did not escape anyone's ears. "You're…Ed. You've been lying to us…all this time?"

Winry would later hope that Ed hadn't taken anything personal of her next move. It was mere intuition that drove her as her arms found her wrench and proceeded to hurl it at Ed's head. She hadn't tossed her wrench since Ed died, so Ed caught the whole five years of pain right on.

Edward fell on his bottom, too dazed to even rub the distinctive bruise already forming on his forehead. Before Winry could even begin her struggle for the right words to holler, Izumi Curtis charged toward Ed.

"STUPID, ARROGANT, IDIOTIC APPRENTICE!! I'LL POUND YOUR ASS FIFTY FEET INTO THE GROUND!!" With menacing quality that would've put the Devil himself to shame, Izumi's fist found Edward's stomach. She continued her onslaught without missing a beat, throwing wild yet accurate blows around with rage, never stopping until she had fulfilled her promise of an excruciating penalty. Or at least, it felt painful enough to Ed.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!" she roared as Ed made a miraculous recovery, trying to make a break for it. His unsuccessful trial of escape did not help to dampen the mood of his ferocious teacher.

Sig, the man of few words, was typically calm and peaceful. Now, eyes blaring, he looked ready to use Ed for his next butchering session. Riza was already searching for her gun in hopes of blowing Ed's head clean off his shoulders. She paid no heed to Havoc, who had half-choked, half-swallowed his cigarette and was now gagging on the ground. Breda and Fuery can only stand back in fear as Winry launched her wrench again. That chunk of metal seemed to have only one target on its list today, just as it always had been. The poor Fullmetal Alchemist was being overwhelmed by flying engineering tools and slippers, two very unlikely weapons that are deadly in the hands of the right people.

Winry and Izumi, through their flaring wrath, noticed the cautious Al, who was staring at his brother with…disappointment? Fear?

"Al?" Ed asked uncertainly through the pain he is enduring from the attack of the angry female nutcases.

"Brother…" Al frowned, looking close to tears. "Why didn't you tell me? Wait, you did, but then you lied to me. You told me it was a dream because you regretted telling me, right? You…you hate me, don't you? You wanted me out of your life, that's why you kept yourself hidden."

Ed gaped as Al muttered on. He grabbed Al gently, and pulled him into a hug. "Idiot," Ed muttered, "how can I ever hate you?"

Al was shaking slightly with somewhat controlled sobs. He returned Ed's hug with such enthusiasm that Ed let out an, "Oof," at Al's sudden tightened grip.

Ed didn't know how long the touchy show rolled on, but he didn't care about the repulsive display of gushy feelings. Eventually, they were forced to part due to Al's sudden kick at Ed's shins.

"Brother, you idiot!" hollered Al, his mood unexpectedly changing. "How could you?!" Al was about to kick Ed again, when Rose skipped up excitedly, tears streaming down her face. Though she was stunned by Al's temper, she didn't have enough patience to just stand back any longer. She couldn't form the words she wanted to say, and since she neither possessed the means nor motive to take a swing at Ed, Rose merely gave him a quick hug.

Mustang, on the other hand, had a different approached to this abrupt turn of life. His mind was automatically replaying a conversation he had had with 'Vic' when he was in jail. Roy remembered only too clearly what he had said. He had admitted that he was sorry for Ed's death. He had confessed that he felt like a useless bastard. And he did it all without knowing who he was really talking to. Now his mortified brain had only one response, so, for the lack of a better word, Mustang muttered, "Shit."

Then, obviously being led by imbecilic impulses, Mustang did the single most suicidal thing a creature can inflict upon itself. He looked Ed right in the eye, and said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm not surprised that you're here, Fullmetal. After all, you're so small, you can even escape Deaths' grip."

Needless to say, Mustang, despite his years of experience, couldn't have more clearly asked for a terrible demise than if he had written his own death warrant.

------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Ed arrived at the Hughes House with his friends, none of whom were ready to let him out of their sight.

Mustang, now sporting a black eye, was actually surprised at how easily he got off of Ed's rant. Who would've guessed? The little runt actually matured over the years.

Needless to say, most felt it was a little too quick for them to have gathered at Hughes's house, especially when a small war had just passed. But the Führer had just enough consideration to let Edward, Mustang, and Alphonse off the hook for the day. Nonetheless, the President did schedule the next day for a meeting on Ed's sudden reappearance. The Scarred Alchemist, having the experience of an ex-runaway alchemist, was put in charge of finding and detaining any escapees, including the Impaling Alchemist. Thus, Al and Roy managed to sneak away.

Ed felt eleven pairs of eyes on him as he made his way up the steps. Stopping at the door, Ed tapped the wood with just enough strength to alert whoever was inside.

A moment later, Elicia threw open the door with welcome. "Hi!" Then the little girl trailed off. "Who are you?" she asked uncertainly at first, only to pull reassurance from the people gathered behind Ed. "Al! You're alive!"

Frowning at how astonished Elicia sounded, Al replied, "…Um. Yes, I'm alive."

"Elicia?" a voice called from deeper within the house. Gracia emerged from behind her daughter, eyeing the man standing in front of her. After the silence passed, Gracia said in a casual voice, "Why hello, Edward. I was wondering when you'll finally come clean with your little secret."

Speechless, Ed gawked at the woman. "Since when did you know it was me?"

"Ever since I first saw you. You didn't actually think you can fool me with that little disguise of yours, did you?" Gracia smiled warmly, amusement layered over her words.

"Well, it fooled _them_!" Ed poked his thumb over his shoulder at the dumbfounded group behind him.

Gracia laughed. "Really? Well, I suppose you can call it my woman's intuition that told me who you truly were."

Mustang turned on his wife. "Whatever happened to _your_ woman's intuition?" he asked Riza.

Evidently, the Flame Alchemist was running low on his rationality for today. First Edward Elric and now Riza Hawkeye. He can only get away with ticking off so many before his luck ran out on him.

------------------------------------------------

Everyone seated themselves around Gracia's dining table, Elicia glancing back and forth between the adults with curiosity.

Tapping his fingers on the table surface, Edward stared at Gracia intently. "If you knew who I was, why didn't you tell everyone?"

Gracia smiled apologetically. "I knew that if you hid yourself, it was for a reason. Hughes would've loved to have given you away, but I think he also would've kept quiet for you."

Ed frowned. "You were willing to have everyone wait for me because Hughes would've?"

"No. I make my own decisions."

"This isn't making much sense." Ed shifted in his seat.

"I didn't want to force you into anything, which is what could happen if I ratted you out without your consent." Gracia peered into Ed's golden eyes, willing him to understand.

Ed shook his head. "You would put everyone else before me? No matter how much pain it could lead to?"

Gracia sighed. "Like I said before, I wanted you to show yourself on your own terms, not on mine. After all, it's your life. You're the one in charge."

* * *

_Well… I hope people liked the characters' reactions. I don't really wanna type anymore, so this might be the last chapter to my story. Key word: might._

_I must apologize to my reviewers. I just reread my previous author notes, so now I have realized how much I've been complaining about myself. It's pitiful, the way I've been acting. I'm very sorry. You guys keep telling me that I'm doing fine, yet I just wouldn't listen. I mean, you guys give me enough confidence for me to finish my chapters, but right before I post, I become a nervous wreck. I promise it won't happen again, if I could help it. I'll try to be more positive about myself. I'll start practicing that, but if I begin to sound obnoxious, I'm blaming it on you. Yes, _you_, sucker._

_There, I just sounded like a cocky jerk. How's that for confidence? XD No, seriously, tell me if I'm doing the buoyancy act correctly._

_And last but not least, I need to thank Asj Johnson. He / She helped me brainstorm for ideas on Mustang's reaction. Asj is the brilliant author of 'Return to Shamballa'(which I highly recommend). We share lots of ideas by coincidence, so I think you'll like his / her stories too. He / She also needs a touch confidence. Asj, if you're reading this, know that I'm beginning to recover. You better start too._


	20. The Second and Last Time

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist the character nor the manga._

* * *

Slowly, as if he was unsure, Ed brought the gun to his head, relishing the feel of the cool point at his temple. He didn't want anyone to cry over him again, and he knew that that'll happen more if he was alive than dead. Winry, Al, everyone, they'll always suffer if he was still breathing, but with him dead, they'll only cry once, and only that once. Then they'll hate him and never shed a tear for him again.

With a sour chuckle, Ed pulled the trigger, wincing as the loud bang shook his eardrums before the darkness took over. Oh, well. A gun was what killed him the first time, so, for the sake of irony, a gun is what will kill him the second and last time.

_Hee hee hee. I got you good, didn't I?! Mwahahah! Did you really think Edward died? Again, mwahahaha!! Oh, god, I wish I could see your faces!! XD I'm laughing my head off right now! XD_

_Okay, sorry about that. I couldn't resist. A fellow writer played the same trick on me, so I decided to try it out on you. Did it work?!_

_Well, this "chapter" had an ulterior motive other than scaring you! It's to tell you that there will be one more real chapter before I give you my gift of goodbye! Really, I'll give you guys a gift for reading! So don't think I'm not updating because this story really is over! It's only because…I've kinda got writer's block… Yeah. Sorry…_

_And really sorry about the sick joke. It's morbid of me, I know. What're you gonna do? Kill me? Then you'll never see this story end. Hee hee. No, really. I'm sorry. Honestly sorry._


	21. Lunatics

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

Hardly two days after the riot, Ed was still being kicked at about his return. People were wondering if he was truly revived or if he was merely incognito somewhere. Well, neither theory was wrong.

Winry ever so delicately shoved Ed headfirst through the door and into Roy Mustang's office. "You're calling Granny! Now!" she shouted at him.

"She already knows who I am!" Ed defended.

"But she doesn't know that everything is okay! She doesn't know about the rebellion and—just call her!"

So Ed, with no desire whatsoever of being walloped in the head with an airborne wrench, did as he was commanded. After a few moments of relieved exclamations on Pinako's part, and then some teary squeals from Winry, everything resolved itself without Ed even speaking to the woman. Winry, after pestering him for hours to call her granny, snatched the phone away before Ed had a chance for anything.

Sighing and possibly giving up on any hopes of ever understanding women, Ed slumped into the couch as he waited for Winry to hang up.

Then, not surprisingly, Izumi bashed through the door with Sig following loyally. Ed groaned. His teacher has been chasing him down and randomly beating him before embracing him, cooing how much she's missed him.

If that didn't drive him crazy, Al and Rose skipped into the room like the happy couple they were.

Ed frowned at their arms around each other.

Al, probably seeing the grimace on Ed's face, asked, "Brother? What's wrong?"

Ed looked at Al straight in the eye and declared, "I'll get to the point." Ed pointed at Al's hand wrapped around Rose's waist. "From now on until you're _thirty_, the closest physical contact you two will _ever_ share is holding hands."

Ed's manner was so blunt and demanding that Al was dazed into doing as commanded. But he quickly recovered, "Brother, be reasonable. Holding hands? That's it?"

"No buts!" barked Ed. "I still haven't found out for sure yet if you guys have ever been _too_ intimate with each other."

Al couldn't prevent an exasperated sigh from escaping his lips. Was it not possible for him to hold pleasant conversation without bringing his virginity into question? "Brother…"

"No buts, Alphonse."

Winry rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'going too far'.

Rose just glanced around, blushing at the snickers from Havoc and Breda. No doubt, Ed's voice had carried his lecture throughout the entire office. No one was missing out on this…

Roy promptly ignored the rambling as he continued the papers Riza just brought in. Several of these documents were about Edward Elric and how to untangle the confusion his return has caused.

The Scarred Alchemist was swiftly capturing rebel after rebel with little delay. The alchemist really knew what he was doing. But they still have yet to see the Impaling Alchemist. It was almost as if he had vanished into thin air.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. It wasn't possible for the Impaling to evaporate into the atmosphere.

The attack was quite unexpected. Not even years afterwards would anyone know how and when the antagonist snuck into the military.

A rattle from outside drew everyone's attention. The office doors burst open and splinters flew off in every direction. The Impaling Alchemist stood there, fists clenched, glaring at Edward.

"You!" The insane man pointed his finger at Ed. "You ruined everything!!" With that, he threw himself at Ed, knocking him over.

Ed responded to the attack, alchemizing his blade. He lashed out at his attacker, slashing his arm.

Clutching his wound, the Impaling jumped away and crouched into a defending position.

As Mustang tugged on his gloves, Ed shouted, "No! Let me!"

Without giving Roy a chance to question his decision, Edward threw a punch at the Impaling. The insane man barely dodged it, still griping his bleeding arm. Then the Impaling received a blow to an area no male with sense would want to be kicked. But then again, the Impaling lost his sense years ago. Ignoring the pain, the alchemist leapt at Ed, who managed to sidestep him this time.

Amidst this battle, every male winced in the Impaling's place. In spite of themselves, they couldn't help but respect the loony's endurance against Ed's _metal_ foot. But that admiration evaporated as the two alchemists dashed across the room, still leaping at each other's throats. They paid modest regard to their surroundings, mercilessly destroying furniture in their wake.

Finally, running out of energy and breath, the Impaling threw up his hands in a sign of surrender. Ed skid to a halt a few yards behind, watching carefully as the Impaling turned around and backed himself against the wall.

"You win, I lose," muttered the maniac in a surprisingly sane attitude.

Lowering his weapon but not his guard, Ed asked suspiciously, "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I think I'll just calmly and surely go to jail." The Impaling shrugged his shoulders as if nothing in the world was more obvious.

But as Breda took a step forward with the handcuffs, the Impaling said, "Wait. Before you sentence me to wherever the hell I'm going, let me ask you a question." The Impaling looked at Ed pointedly.

Nodding, Ed indicated for the Impaling to go on.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ed asked back, unsure what the other alchemist meant.

"Why you?" Seeing that Ed still didn't understand, the Impaling kindly elaborated some more. "Of all the people in the world, why were you, amidst all the other failures, the only one exception to death?"

Ed's eyes suddenly widened. He has been dwelling on that factor for some time. He felt the same way, but he didn't want that concept of him to be out in the open. He was ashamed of it. But before he could indicate that he got the point, the Impaling continued.

"Why is it that you were revived?" The Impaling's voice took on a snider tone. "Is it because you're special? Because you're the youngest State Alchemist ever? Because you passed the exam at twelve? Because you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed couldn't tell the alchemist to shut up even if he wanted to. And he _really_ wanted to.

"Does God favor you more because of that? Because you just happened to have had a sad past? Because your dad left you and your mommy died? Because you were left to fend for your brother and yourself? Because you were stupid enough to have tried human transmutation? Does God—"

"Enough!" barked Mustang. He could see Ed's reaction. He could see the fear and pain in those golden eyes. He could almost imagine what Ed is feeling. Almost. But not completely.

Ed shook his head, trying to lift a façade of indifference onto his face.

Winry stared at Ed with horror and pity. Now that was something. Pity. Few have ever pitied the Fullmetal Alchemist before, and if they did, it was only because they didn't know any better. But now Winry, in spite of herself, pitied Edward Elric. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have others look at you like you're a self-proclaimed invincible, above-all State Alchemist. Yes, Ed was an arrogant brat who claimed to be the closest thing to God there is, but he still believed in equality. He would rarely, if at all, think he's better than everyone else. He may have declared that alchemists were God, but he did it on grounds that anyone can be an alchemist. He didn't call himself the exception to anything. Now a fellow alchemist was charging him of doing just that.

Al didn't know to detain the rebel or attempt to console his brother. He knew how Ed felt about being judged like this. His brother was misunderstood in more ways than one, and there was nothing anyone can do about it. In fact, even Al himself wondered how Edward managed to return. If he hadn't known any better, he really would've supposed Ed to be some sort of Godlike being. Al might have even been jealous. Or even mad. Yes, Al was a little angry. He wondered why is it that Edward Elric was revived successfully, yet their mother wasn't. Their mother was just as pure and loving as him, so…why not her too?

But that was obviously not the current problem right now. Al still respected Ed, no matter what. And he knew better than anyone that Ed loathed those who believed themselves to be superior to everyone else. The Homunculi were such creatures, now Ed was being wrongly grouped into the same class as them.

Izumi was beside herself with rage. She knew what a homunculus can first look like and the path of destruction it can and will leave. To her, it sounded as if this Impaling Alchemist wanted Ed to have been a failure. Oh yes, that's exactly what this world needed. Human weapons weren't enough. No, we must also have inhuman monsters to dominate everyone and everything. Izumi felt like shouting, 'What the hell has the world come to?!'

The Impaling, seeing that his last minute plan succeeded, was arranging for his next move. Since his opponents were preoccupied with staring worriedly at the frozen Ed, he can leap up and kill any one of them right now. But of course, his top priority was still the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ah yes, revenge.

But the Impaling wasn't as inconspicuous as he had thought. Ed could see very clearly what devious deed the maniac was scheming. But Edward couldn't care less. He was slightly fixated on guilt at the moment. Ed couldn't tell right from wrong anymore; he doesn't understand what was fair and what wasn't. But he was sure of one thing. Ed was quite ready to face death again, for the Impaling was right. Who was Ed to be privileged to a second chance in life when no one else is? When death requests you, you go for good. Ed closed his eyes in admittance, waiting for the final blow to come.

But it never came. Instead, he heard the whistle of something whirling through the air, followed closely by a loud clank and an, "Oof!"

Ed's eyes flashed open and landed on a blushing Winry. Looking around, Ed saw that the Impaling was sitting on his behind, rubbing the side of his head. Despite the dire situation, Ed couldn't hold back a smile. For possibly the first time ever, Winry's wrench has another target besides Edward.

Winry hollered, "I just got him back! I won't let someone like you take him away! If anyone's gonna kill him, it's gonna be _me_!"

Ed's smile slipped away at that. Great. He gets rid of one killer and another step up to succeed him.

Then a click echoed off the walls and everyone turned to Riza Hawkeye in fear. Sure enough, the legendary sniper held her trademark in her steady hand, aiming at the Impaling. She, as always, looked ready to kill.

Al and Izumi clapped their hands, alchemic sparks already cackling as they prepared to use their skills. Mustang raised his hand, poised to snap and burn his target down.

Then, for good measure, Havoc cocked his gun too.

"Wait," whispered Ed.

"Ed? What?" Winry took a step towards him worriedly.

"This is between me and him. You guys stay out."

Well that was the last thing anyone was expecting to hear.

"Ed," Riza reasoned, "this lunatic is a criminal. It's our duty to capture him, hopefully with as little mishaps as possible."

But Ed shook his head. "Lower your weapons. _Now_."

Shocked by Ed's cold tone, they did as he told.

The Impaling took that chance and leapt to his feet, slapping the wall he was backed against. Several spikes erupted from behind him and flew across the room, pinning Ed by his clothes against the opposite wall.

Before anyone had a chance to shoot, fry, punch, or throw wrenches at him, the Impaling yelled, "Nobody move or I'll spear him!" On cue, another spike began to emerge from the ground underneath Ed's feet.

Riza was fairly positive that she can take out the lunatic in half a second flat, but once again, Ed commanded, "Don't' kill him. Let me do this."

"Ed," Riza barked, "you're in no position to argue!"

The Impaling took the hint Ed just gave. Clearly, the Impaling had underestimated Riza's skills.

So that left two options. Option number 1: get brutally shot in the head and killed. Option number two: get revenge and then get brutally shot in the head and killed. The second one sounded better, so he'll go with that one.

He prepared for all the wonderful blood and gore that was sure to come, but Ed spoke up before the Impaling can go through with his plan.

"Your scheme won't work," Ed murmured softly, golden eyes glistening. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

With that, Ed tapped his heels and stumped the ground. The spike threatening to erupt from beneath him melted back into the floor. With a second tap, Ed booted the wall and released himself from his previously tacked position. With his arms freed, Ed was ready for some good old fashioned hand-to-hand combat.

Ed leapt across the room and backhanded the Impaling's face.

Stumbling a few steps, the Impaling raised his uninjured arm to block Ed's next punch, but he received a knee in the stomach instead. Gasping slightly, the madman keeled over and threw up.

"Urgh!" Ed leapt away from the repulsive residue, flinging away flecks of scrum from his boots.

"Well," muttered Breda as he observed the ridiculous arrest of the Impaling Alchemist, "I'm sure as hell glad that I'm not you." He looked at the Impaling with mock pity.

--

"So, Edward, care to explain just exactly how you came back?" Izumi tapped her foot impatiently.

After jailing the Impaling, they had all regrouped at a temporary substitute office since Mustang's was now in ruins—courtesy of Edward.

"As curious as I may be to learn that part, I want to know something else even more." Winry glared down at Ed. "Why did you wait so long to show yourself? Do you hate us or something?"

* * *

_The purpose for this chapter was to make up for the inexcusably tedious climax. I hope I threw in good action in this one. I actually kinda wanted to make the battle scene amusing by adding the throw up part. Did I succeed?_

_I'm trying to buy myself some time. Instead of just one last chapter, I might need to write more. No a lot more, though, so please don't groan with irritation at how ridiculously long this story has been. I'll wrap everything up in the next chap. Since I'm still not sure about Ed's response to everyone's questions, I need extra time. Forgive me, oh great reviewers! I appreciate you very much! _

_And I apologize again for the gruesome joke from the previous update._


	22. That's Right!

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist the manga nor the anime._

* * *

"Well… Every reason differs for each one of you. I don't think we can spend so much time with me explaining to you individually—" Ed was cut off when Winry grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards a side room connected to the main one everyone else was in.

Winry shut the door firmly behind them, steering Ed as far away from the door as the room allowed.

"If you don't have time to answer every single one of us, then just answer me. Why. Did. You. Lie. To. Me?!" Winry frowned at Ed for a moment longer before breaking down into a sobbing fit. "You don't want me anymore, do you?! I'm just a hassle to you! No matter how much I try, you'll always overlook me!"

Winry ranted tearfully, "The only reason I had tried so hard on automail was because of you! I wanted to be good enough for you! You were always moving forward. I was afraid I would fall behind! I didn't want that!"

Still wailing, Winry barely heard Ed's next words, "Winry, moving forward is easy, it's what I leave behind that makes it so difficult. That's why I didn't and never will take even a step forward unless I've got everything I can have with me."

Sniffing but calmer now, Winry tried to joke her way out of her embarrassing outburst. "So, what? I'm just luggage to you?"

Not catching the intended joke, Ed sighed with frustration. And people called _him_ dense! Ed, a man wanting to prove himself, did something that could've been either a great step onward or a huge leapt backwards. He kissed his best friend.

After an indefinite moment, Ed pulled himself back as if Winry's lips had burned him. "Sorry!" he yelled.

Winry was bawling even more now.

"Urgh! Winry, don't cry! I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise! We can just forget—" Ed was rather rudely interrupted by Winry, who practically threw herself at him, shoving her lips to his, forcing her way into his mouth.

Her scream was barely comprehendible as her words strived to get out from in between their mouths, "I waited seven damn years for that, you idiot! Don't apologize, and for Pete's sake, don't stop doing it!"

--

"I wonder what they're doing." asked Al, rather alarmed at the shouts that had been resounding from the other side of the door a moment ago. He was thrown into even deeper confusion as Mustang and Havoc began snickering like kids.

Falman cleared his throat uncomfortably, pretending to be arranging files.

Fuery blushed and turned away as if he was witnessing something private.

Breda was mumbling, "Kid is scoring big…"

Sig grunted, which was as close to expressing amusement as he could get.

Izumi, Riza, and even Rose smirked knowingly.

"It's about time," the wise Izumi muttered.

Unbeknownst to her, Truth agreed.

--

When Ed and Winry emerged from their private conversation, every person capable of alchemy tackled him with questions, completely pulverizing the wonderful mood Winry had put him in.

Taking a seat, Ed was utterly surrounded by his peers, all intent on getting answers, even if it meant beating it out of him.

"I had thought that human transmutation was bad news," Mustang inquired. "Why are you a success?"

"Brother, please explain how you were revived. What did Truth have to sacrifice for you? Even he has to follow equivalent exchange, right?" Al looked at Ed with pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll do my best to explain." Ed averted his gaze to the floor.

"Um… How should I put this? Well… It's like this…" Ed cleared his throat, shifting in his chair.

"Out with it, idiot apprentice!" growled Izumi.

"… Uh… There is no such thing as equivalent exchange," Ed stated in a heartbeat.

Ed's announcement was so unlikely that no one even bothered to consider it seriously. "That can't be right. 'To obtain, something of equal value _must_ be lost'!" quoted Al.

"That's just it, Al!" yelled Ed, surprising everyone out of their skins. "That's just it…" Ed sighed again before explaining further. "You know the saying, 'One man's trash is another man's treasure'?"

The wheels began turning in the heads of those who were rich in the knowledge of alchemy, but others with meager experience remained confused. For the sake of persons still baffled, Ed went on, "No two persons can share the same estimation of importance someone or something has. To a rich man, a sack of gold is nothing. To a man of poverty, it's probably worth more than life itself. So it's impossible to determine equivalent exchange. That's why equivalent exchange doesn't truly exist. Do you understand?"

Ed had the feeling that he was going too fast, too bluntly. And by Izumi's snort, he was right.

"Ed, quit yanking our chains and tell the truth! No pupil of mine shall ever lie!" the woman bellowed.

"I'm being honest!" protested Ed, though to little progression.

"Fullmetal, you're a little too old to be playing pranks. Lying to your commanding officer is not a wise move," threatened Mustang.

"What?! No! I'm not lying!"

"But, Brother," Al inquired, "If there's no such thing as equivalent exchange, then what are transmutation circles for?"

"Alphonse Elric, don't tell me you're falling for the lies your brother is spouting!" exclaimed Izumi. She had expected Al to have more sense than his sibling.

Al looked his teacher in the eye. "Teacher, I trust my brother's judgment. If he says something and if he has a solid justification behind his reasoning, I'll be more than willing to consider it before jumping to other conclusions."

Ed was almost at a lost for words. Only Al could be so faithful.

A moment of silence passed before Izumi grudgingly grunted, "Fair enough. I'll hear you out, Ed."

Izumi also wanted to trust Ed as much as Al did, but it was hard. Under any other circumstances, in any other subject, she would've listened to Ed, but this was equivalent exchange. Her whole life, she had followed this law, and now Ed wanted to tell her that it didn't exist? She might as well have been part of a cult!

Mustang inquired slowly as he decided to play along as well, "Alphonse had a good question. If equivalent exchange doesn't exist, what's the use of transmutation circles?"

Ed smirked at the fact that he knew something Mustang didn't. "Heh, what wrong, Flame Alchemist? Why are you asking someone _smaller_ than you for lessons?"

"He's not the only one that wants to know, Edward," Izumi added in a hostile voice, cracking her knuckles, every deafening pop seeming to pound into Ed's head.

"Alchemy doesn't exist in this world!" Ed's hasty outburst to save his life resulted in an overlapping yell of, "Wha?"

"Alchemy is sealed off in the Gate. Transmutation circles are for access to the Gates, kinda like a ticket. Every circle had a different destination, a different use of alchemy. Ironically, however, since there's nothing to transmute in the Gate, you can't use alchemy even if it's all around you."

Ed was ready to get sacked. In a sense, he basically just told every alchemist here to completely revise the philosophy they've devoted their whole life to. There was no way he'll get away with this seemingly farfetched derangement.

Not even Al would be lenient enough. Ed was seriously stretching everyone's mercy to the limit.

"…This is hard to accept," admitted Al.

Huh? Al believed him?

"Heh." Izumi allowed herself a small smile. "To think that a day would come when the teacher is taught by the student… Unbelievable… _Unforgivable_!" Sparks flew from Izumi's grinding teeth, only held at bay by the ever so patient Sig,

And his teacher believed him, too?

All that's left is…

"Fullmetal, to me, alchemy is just alchemy. It'll still be used in the same manner, just with different principles." Mustang shrugged nonchalantly.

To put it simply, Ed was grateful. These people actually believed him. His almost implausible revisal was accepted this quickly only because of blind faith.

"I feel left out…" Winry stated aloud to Rose.

"You, too?" Rose answered.

It was obvious what they were trying to imply.

"Maybe you lady and gentlemen can discuss this further after we've asked _our_ questions," suggested Riza.

Without waiting for permission, Winry patted Ed's head to get his attention and asked, "How was it like to be revived? Did it feel weird?"

Ed's heart sunk. He did not need to be reminded of his…experience.

The process had been as simple as stepping through the Gate, yet at the same time, it was so much more than that. Ed carefully began his explanation, almost as if he was teaching an important and complicated lesson, "When I came out the Gate, life was restored back into me, obviously. I was returned to my body, which was in my grave. But as soon as I 'reentered' the corpse, it was also restored. It wasn't just bones anymore. Of course, I didn't actually see my body redevelop. I was knocked out for at least a few hours as my body went through the rapid change of the last five years. But that's not quite right either…"

Ed frowned, struggling to put the entire transaction into words. "It didn't actually feel like I was unconscious for _only_ a few hours. First of all, I wasn't really unconscious. I was partially awake, and during the 'trance' I was in, it felt a lot more than hours. It felt like years. Five years, to be exact; that was how long I was dead, so I had to make up those five years."

"So…" Winry urged, completely fascinated, "What did you do in those 'five years'? Were you stuffing yourself with food? Were you being tortured with milk?"

Ed was not amused. By now, he was no longer looking at his listeners. He was staring at his open palms, recalling the terrible memory. "I spent it in _darkness_. And it wasn't normal darkness. I couldn't see, no matter how hard my eyes tried to adjust. And I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel. I couldn't use any of my senses. I don't think I was even breathing."

Ed grinned ruefully. "I know it doesn't sound like much, but it really was harsh. I don't think I've ever felt lonelier in my entire life _and_ afterlife. It was lonely to the point where I was almost driven to insanity."

As the silent moment passed, Edward suddenly had to stifle a wild and deranged urge to shoot himself. Not only had he completely destroyed his reputation by being so sappy, he had also revealed his weak side. As slight as the hint may have been, Ed had still unintentionally admitted that he was afraid of being alone. He had shown that the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't invincible. He still needed others to keep him company.

Ed grimaced inwardly as he looked up, gauging whether or not the others had picked up on his slip-up. With horror, he realized something much worse. Everyone was staring at him with sympathy. They felt sorry for him. "Don't look at me like that!" Ed hollered, leaping out of his seat and into the air. "I don't _need_ your pity! I don't _want_ your pity!"

Ed left his small audience to ponder on his words, thundering out of the office and down the hall.

Riza recover first. "I'll go talk to him; you guys can stay here," she told/ordered everyone else.

It was easy to follow Ed's trampling footsteps. He wasn't trying to hide his thumping, metal foot anymore.

However, despite growing a few inches, Ed was still short, no match for Riza's long strides.

Catching her prey by the shoulder, Riza hauled Ed into an empty file room.

"Edward, it's rude to yell at people and then leave. You're 22 now, right? You should know better," Riza scolded Ed like a mother.

"Hawkeye, is this necessary?" Ed rolled his eyes.

In response to that, Riza did what she normally did. She pulled out her gun. "Look at people when they're talking to you."

For anyone else, Riza's gun might have had the wanted affect, but for Ed, it scared him beyond that of rationality.

Riza seemed to have noticed Ed's frigid stop. "Edward?"

"Riza, _please_ put away your gun."

Obliging, Riza asked again, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not that fond of guns," was the still shaky reply.

Now Riza recalled "Vic's" reaction at the train station when she had first handled her gun in his face.

"Edward, why are you afraid of a gun? You didn't used to be."

"Yeah? Well, back then, I didn't know what it was like to be shot and killed by a gun, did I?" Ed replied with heavy sarcasm and blame, which he immediately regretted.

But Riza wasn't one to be fazed by harsh words. "Edward, it's time to get over that fear."

"That's none of your business, Hawkeye."

"It is if you want to stay in the military. I don't want to have to take care of you once we get into actual battles, Edward. We don't have tolerance for burdens around here." Riza frowned. "I don't know how you managed to fight against the rebels. Just now, you were frozen with fear even though I hadn't even loaded my gun yet."

"Yeah, well, I actually had a purpose in fights. I don't like holding other people back. So don't worry, I won't be a burden." Ed glared at Hawkeye, though still keeping a wary eye on her lethal weapon.

Truth be told, the only reason he hadn't snapped so far was because Truth was holding his fear at bay. Yeah, he can do that. Though of course, Truth could only meddle with Ed's life when it was required. It was like his moral or something…

Riza easily saw through Ed's defiant mask. "Edward, we're gonna settle this once and for all. You have to get over this phobia of yours."

Ed pointedly looked away.

"Edward, guns don't kill people—people do." Riza rubbed Ed's head.

Riza continued when Ed didn't interrupt. "A gun itself is harmless. Two things make it dangerous. The first thing it needs is a bullet. Without that, it's useless. The second thing it needs is a person to handle it. And even then, the danger still depends on who that person is. If it's a well-trained ally, then you should feel relieved. If it's an inexperienced enemy, then you should really be ducking for your life."

Ed snorted, though Riza noticed that his stance was less tense. Oh, well. She couldn't expect Ed to recover from his phobia too fast.

She'll just have to shoot him; after all, you have to face your fears to get over them.

Sighing, she pulled out her gun again with expert speed, loading and aiming it at Ed's—

Ed was bolting with lightning speed out the door and down the hallway. No way in hell was he gonna let Hawkeye catch him this time. He needed someone to protect him; he needed a shield. A hostage, maybe.

After navigating through a few corridors, he bumped into none other than Führer Hinreich himself. Taking the president as a hostage might be going too far, but desperate times call for desperate measures…

"Edward Elric!" the large man thundered in his usually cheerful tone. But Ed could see the shadows of fatigue beneath the kind eyes, and the lines of weariness were unmistakable on the commander's exhausted face.

And that's when Ed's resolve to kidnap the Führer went down the drain. The last thing his President needed was to be abducted…

"Good morning, Sir," Ed greeted with as much respect as he can muster. Hawkeye would be here soon; he's wasting precious getaway time.

But, wait. Maybe there's more use for the President than just kidnapping him. Not even Riza would dare attack a fellow soldier right in front of the Führer.

"Sir, how have you been?" Ed asked nonchalantly. From the corner of his vision, he saw Hawkeye pause around a corner. Heh. She probably realized how futile it'll be to come at him now.

Sighing, Riza backed away. Now was not a wise moment to teach Ed his lesson, but there's always later…

"To be truthful, not very well," the President answered Ed, letting his jolly façade drop. "The mayhem after the rebels' first attack still hasn't been put to order, and already, the second onslaught had come to add more labor."

"I don't suppose I'll be of any help," muttered Ed, a little more serious now. He felt somewhat responsible for the whole chaos, even though he didn't participate in attacking the military, a homunculus of him did.

"Well," the Führer considered sincerely, "we could use all the hands we can get to rebuild arsenals and repair buildings." He raised a friendly eyebrow suggestively.

Ed smirked, "You're not ordering me to do so?"

For the first time in a long while, the President smiled a genuine grin. "If you've done any research on me at all, you'll find that I've never before drafted a citizen, not even once. I only take volunteers, why? Because if you force someone into something, they only obey half-heartedly. But if this person wants to help of their own free will, then they'll be the most devoted and loyal men a leader can have. That's why I…"

The President strode down the hall, boasting about his principles and philosophy. Ed followed with a smile, deciding that Mustang may have been right about the military. It wasn't corrupted or as bad as Ed had implied it on that fateful day on the train.

Before he knew it, Ed had followed his Führer out into the sun where dutiful men worked on rebuilding damages inflicted in the past few days.

"Where should I begin?" asked Ed rhetorically. The place looked worse than the aftermath of chaos his and Al's State Alchemy Exam had left.

"Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist?" whispered a soldier, distracted by his own curiosity.

"I thought he was dead," whispered another.

Soon, Ed was fairly self-conscious, aware that many eyes were on him, scrutinizing him for any possible abnormality. He should probably start getting used to this. It's not gonna stop for some time. People would want answers. Only formality and manners held their curiosity at bay.

Also conscious of the uncomfortable change in the air, the President whistled casually. Finally, he cleared his throat with over exaggerated noise.

Several seemed to have noticed Ed's discomfort and caught themselves before poring over him like an auction item any further.

Calming as others gradually returned to their duties, Ed focused on the task at hand. He walked over to a portion of the arena no one has gotten to yet, and shifted the overturned earth back into place with a clap of his hands.

Murmurs arose again, but this time, they were of thanks, not nosiness. A few sighed with relief at Ed's handiness and gave hesitant but friendly waves.

The President's grin widened to the point where his face is almost dominated by it. "That's right! The Fullmetal Alchemist is back!"

* * *

_So this was like, what? Five weeks overdue? I lost track a long time ago. …Sorry. To be honest, I didn't try hard enough for speed or for fulfillment. This is not a matter of opinion; it's a fact. I didn't put my heart into this, so I wasn't quite as satisfied with my concluding chappy. I'm sorry that I gave this to you anyways even though I considered it to be incompetent._

_I already know I was pushing my luck back there by completely reevaluating the concept of FMA. I'm perfectly aware that there are loopholes in my theory, but since I didn't know how to fix it, I'm just going to beg of you to ignore my mistakes. (One day soon, I might actually stop relying on the mercy of my readers.) Don't yell at me about my traitorous actions please. I would also appreciate it if my perception isn't reused._

_My pre-readers _finally_ helped me with one thing. They showed me a tiny part of this chapter that needed desperate clarification. That part is when Winry yelled, "I waited seven damn years for that, you idiot! Don't apologize, and for Pete's sake don't stop doing it!"_

_No, they weren't actually _doing_ it. They were just sharing the smooch of the century. No biggie. I hope no one got confused. My pre-readers did, but, luckily, that was what compelled me to write this explanation._

_Oh, yeah. I actually do know that I'm hiding Truth in the dark. I really have no idea how on earth Ed was going to explain that one. And Truth would want his existence as a 'god' to be kept a secret, right? Well, he's my character, so of course I know what's best for him. Not your character, mine. So don't you dare contradict me. XD_

_This is the final chappy, but I still have a thank you gift / note for my reviewers. I've already started working on it, so please have patience! Dang, I'm so excited about my idea for this. Yeah, I know I'm making this sound like a big deal that'll blow your socks off, but it might not be. I mean, all writers think their work is brilliant, right? Even when they suck, they'll still keep going. So this gift probably isn't as great as I'm making it sound._

_XD My last chapter has got the epic author's note. I mean, just look at how long this sucker is._


End file.
